


A Family Away from Home

by CaterinaL, savemyunicornclarence



Series: Family doesn't start with blood, but it doesn't end there either. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Slytherins, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Out of Character, Ron Weasley Bashing, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 42,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaterinaL/pseuds/CaterinaL, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemyunicornclarence/pseuds/savemyunicornclarence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry arrives to Hogwarts and is sorted into Slytherin. In one night, the course of history changes and true personalities emerge.</p><p>Edit 10/14: the coauthor is my beta! I bounce ideas off of her, and she does an amazing job!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Broken Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Suck at summaries. Basically about how the Slytherins are really bad ass and awesome with some of my favorite elements included in all of the fanfiction I read (brother Severus/Lucius, Snupin, Drarry, light side bashing, Severitus, etc.)
> 
> It will just be fluff, so not graphic slash or het. The torture is later in the fic, and there won't be a lot. 
> 
> Not beta'ed. 
> 
> Slow updatings, like really slow ... I write when inspired. 
> 
> This is my first Harry Potter fic, and to be completely honest, I haven't finished the books or watched the movies ... yea, what's wrong with me? as my die-hard HP fan friend says to me. So don't be angry with me if I screw facts up.
> 
> OOC Severus, Malfoys, probably, most likely everyone else. 
> 
> Please review, and if you flame me then don't be too harsh or I might just cry in a corner and eat a worm.

I sighed and softly rubbed my hair back. It coiled back into uncontrollable, black curls. I glanced at the boy eyeing me hungrily - what a creep. His red hair glowed like a helmet which ran down like a sheet to his shoulders. I shied away from him, not trusting him. Like I ever trust anyone. Another girl was smiling with an annoying knowing grin. She pushed back her bushy hair and shoved the red haired boy. I do not trust them. Too maniacal. With my name called, I stepped forward with a gulp. The old man twinkled his eyes at me, but I ignored him. His bright robes hurt my eyes. I absently rubbed them before gingerly sitting on the stool. The tartan wearing lady placed the hat on my head with a tiny smile. She looked pain. The world closed in darkness. 

_Hello, young Harry. I was expecting you sooner._

_Who are you?_

_I am the Sorting Hat, to place you in the right House, your family-away-from-home._

_I don’t want a family-away-from-home._

_I supposed you wouldn’t with those Muggles._

_Mug-- … never mind ...where are you going to sort me?_

_Well, Harry, I definitely see bravery, a must for your occupation -_

_What do you mean, occupation?_

_There are some things best explained by those who had seen it first hand. I know the perfect place to sort you - a home where they will accept you. Just give them a chance, young Harry, for there are dangers only known to them._

_… OK, Sorting Hat …_

_The best place will be … Slytherin!_

Steeped in silence, Harry drifted over to the table and slumped in the chair. A blonde boy glanced at me out of the corner of his mercury eyes. He sneered and jerked the child upwards. 

“Slytherins do not slump. They sit straight and have perfect manners, which you obviously do not have,” he whispered. “The Slytherin house can organize an etiquette class or more for you.” Harry hummed in agreement while he was shovelling food in his mouth. The buttered bread melted on his poor, starved tongue. He only ate stale bread before. It was a feast before his eyes. Harry greedily scooped some more potatoes and steak onto his gold plate. Wonder if those plates are real gold? 

A certain red haired boy and nosy girl were glaring in the direction of the green and silver table. To say the least, they were outraged! How dare their saviour and future friend be Slytherin? It was not fair. Not right. Ron Weasley furiously scribbled on the note: what are we going to do now, ‘Mione? She shrugged. Ron smashed the table with his fists. Food splattered and utensils trembled. Blood dripped down, but Ron’s mind was far away. It was his right to be on Harry Potter’s best friend. Not a bloody Slytherin. 

Hermione was more collected, but she pushed away her anger, in favor of the Muggle chemistry book. She inwardly cursed and ignored Ron. She gave up her place in Ravenclaw and befriended the moronic Weasel beside her. She chuckled cruelly and eyed Ron beside her. Wouldn’t know his arse from his head. Harry was bowing his head, looking miserable. She perked up, and thought of a plan. 

Harry trailed after Draco (he found out his name after hearing a blonde hair girl hanging off of his shoulder). He wondered if Draco was the most popular person in Hogwarts. He couldn’t believe he was in Hogwarts, or that magic was real! It was amazing. So many things were explained, but also more questions erupted. Why was he placed with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia? He heard someone in Diagon Alley complaining about the inactions of the Ministry of Magic (was that right?) against abused children to a black haired man. 

Black and green robes swirled around and settled softly against Draco’s feet. Green eyes widened in awe. “Could you teach me that?” Draco’s lips quirked and eyebrows lifted. 

“I learned from the best.” 

“This here are the doors to the Slytherin common room and dorms.” Harry opened his mouth, but Draco glared at him. Meekly, Harry’s mouth snapped closed and he bowed his head. “Do not. I repeat, do not under any circumstances let any of the other members know. It would not end well.” 

“Why not?” Harry rushed out slightly slurred speech. Draco grimaced in quiet disgust. 

Draco tapped his fingers against his lip. “In Hogwarts and the Wizard world in general, Slytherins are often … looked down upon. There are prejudices against us, as we are seen as the next Dark Lords or future Death Eaters.” Footsteps echoed in the stone hallways. Draco frowned. “We can continue in the common room. The password is suprema regum et reginarum.” The wall disappeared, and Draco pushed Harry through the door. 

Draco stepped over Harry’s sprawled figure. “You also need grace lessons.”

“Are there such things?” Harry grunted as he pushed himself off the floor. 

“No, but there are dance lessons which are just as effective if not more.” Draco smirked and guided Harry towards the couch. Harry’s green eyes took in the magnificent room. Black walls were illuminated in green light from the lake. Leather couches and armchairs huddled in the weak light as if wanting to protect its sitter. Chandeliers provided the candlelight as they sprawled across the roof. Diamond glittered, as if they had an inner fire within. 

Harry grinned and flopped onto the couch. Draco’s silver eye bore into him. Searching for flaws in his clothes, posture, appearance … everything. Suddenly Draco’s silver eyes melted and glinted in the candlelight. “You, Harry Potter, are in need of everything.” He tapped a delicate tune in the armchair and cocked his head. “This will be fun.” Harry shivered, thinking why in the future torture and Draco will be there? 

Draco waved his hand and stood up. A quiet descended upon the Slytherin House, making Harry tremble in the power he possessed. “Snakes, as you all know, Harry Potter - the Boy Who Lived, is in the Slytherin House.” He raised his eyebrows. “A surprise to us all, but as he is a Snake now, he will be treated as one. 

“That’s right,” a man in draping, black robes stepped into the light, not that it helped much. He still looked like a shadow amongst shadow. “Despite Harry Potter’s .... family history, he is a Slytherin. We protect our own. We help each other. We are family here, Mr. Potter. Our secrets stay inside these walls.” Piercing black eyes gazed into Potter’s, or tried to as Harry shuffled and shifted with his eyes downcast. 

“Look into Professor’s eyes when talked to,” Draco snapped. He mentally growled with annoyance. The list kept on growing by the minute. Harry clenched his hands into small, pale fists. He gnawed on his lips till he tasted copper. He sucked on the blood out of habit. 

“Yes, sir.” Draco huffed and gracefully reclined in the cushion beside Harry. “Well, Severus,” Harry stared at Draco. He rolled his eyes. “Harry’s manners and general appearance is appalling. Not even fit for a beggar, better yet a Slytherin.” Draco frowned with a thoughtful gleam in his eyes. He snapped his fingers caused a measuring tape to wrap around Harry’s frozen form. The Head of Slytherin watched with amusement as Draco rattled off numbers to a floating parchment and quill. 

“Order a set of robes designed like mine in Harry’s size and casual wear, also underclothing and winter clothing.” Harry blushed at the implications and started to stutter. Severus muttered dark threats about his ‘demanding, spoiled brat of a godson’ but he folded the note and neatly tucked it into his pocket.

“Really, Draco and Sir, but this isn’t necessary,” he mumbled in a quiet voice as he gestured to himself. “I … I am used to this, and I --” Harry’s voice trailed off as he stopped talking. A blush stained his face with embarrassment. He wanted to flee, but he would only get lost and frightened. Red tinted his cheeks as he sounded like a little child. 

“Nonsense, Potter,” Severus frowned at the words. His ears attuned to the inane mutterings of teenagers picked up the words: and don’t deserve it. “Of course you deserve it,” Harry looked up in shock. The professor smirked. “It is the basic right of any human being to have decent clothing.” He pulled out a spare handkerchief, black of course, and transfigured it into black pyjamas. It was a late night for everyone, and they needed their sleep. “A loose fit, but it is more satisfactory than what you are currently wearing, Potter.” A quick clothing charm and Potter rubbed the silky material between his fingers. He never wore something this fine, usually handed the dirty, ripped t-shirts or pyjamas. He chewed his lips. 

How would he pay Professor back? Tears sprang in his eyes as Harry stumbled to his feet. “Thank you, sir!” He beamed. “I can do stuff in return like cleaning or cooking.” Harry quieted at the murmurings in the background. The shocked, sympathetic tones were foreign to his ears. “I like cooking. Did it ever since I could reach the counter on the stool. Been cleaning too. I can scrub anything or dust. Everything here looks like it needs some dusting.” Harry clenched his mouth shut. He was mortified. Why did he feel the need to confess his shame? Oh dear, Harry tripped over his feet in his haste to escape. Tears fell in his eyes. Sobs ripped his throat raw as emotions he locked tight for years tumbled out.

Years of loneliness. Frustration. Confusion. Lacking. Anger. 

He shuddered and desperately wiped at his tears. He distantly heard the scrapes of chairs and feet going up the stairs, but he forgot it when he flinched back from the hand on his shoulder. He sniffled and sat up on his legs. He took a cursory glance around the room, noticing it empty of everyone except for Draco and Professor.

Draco gave him a tentative smile. He brushed his fingers through his hair and sighed. “Are you OK?” Harry shrugged and looked down. He tentatively reached out to the hems of the black robes. Strong arms picked him up and settled him on jutting hips that somehow retained a softness. Harry hiccuped and snuggled closer to the warm, spicy person. He sighed in contentment, closed his eyes, and fell into oblivion. 

Draco sat down across from his godfather. He smirked at the man and boy before him. He knew for a fact that Severus gave the best hugs in the world even though it didn’t look like it. Professor gazed down at the boy cuddling into him looking like the neglected boy he was. He ran his hand through soft, curly hair. “It’s getting late, Draco,” Severus whispered softly. “You should go to bed.” Draco frowned and leaned forward. 

“Not yet, Severus.” The Professor leaned into the warm leather chair and rubbed Harry’s back. “There are a lot of unanswered questions. Why did Potter not arrive at Hogwarts when he was eleven?”

Severus sighed. He didn’t know what to think anymore. He was so sure in his hatred for Potter and Dumbledore’s judgement, but the Sorting broke it. Potter … no, Harry sorted into Slytherin. The odd enthusiastic responses to the most basic of things. Signs of a neglected boy. Severus hoped to Merlin that he was not abused. He winced at memories gliding beneath the walls in his mind. Draco watched as his godfather struggled to control his memories. 

He knew of hints of Severus’ background, but not a lot. He hoped that Severus would bond to Harry. He knew that Severus loved him, but Harry would be different. Draco smiled at Harry sleeping on his dozing godfather. He conjured a blanket which settled over the sleeping forms, and the flames died down to glowing embers. A quiet nox eliminated most of the candles. A quick glance back to see the shifting shadows as they slid down on the couch. Protective arms wrapped around Harry’s slender form. Draco mentally giggled and imagined all the blackmail materials he had on his godfather now. 

He quickly checked on the younger years before entering his own room. Blaise, his roommate, groggily sat up, huffed, and rolled over. A bubble of amusement erupted inside Draco. What a day … Potter in Slytherin, protective Snape and Slytherins … a day certain to change the tide fate aligned. 

The next morning found Harry unceremoniously dumped on hard, stone floor. He whimpered and rubbed his eyes. He found a disgruntled Professor towering over him. The looming shadow reminded Harry of his Uncle. A small cry escaped his lips before he scuttled into the corner. Severus went rigid. He mentally berated himself. He found himself surrounded by foreign walls with a weight settled on his chest and stomach. Still, he deserved to get slapped. 

“Harry,” he softly approached the boy. Green eyes darkened with fear. “I’m sorry, Harry.” The tall, slender form crouched down and gave him a small grin. “Please, Harry come to me. I won’t hurt you. I was surprised is all.” Harry unwound himself but didn’t move forward. Reasonable, Severus thought. After all, these words he was uttering could be lies, but he would never physically harm a child. “It is not everyday that I find myself sleeping next to, or more like underneath, someone.” Harry’s eyes frantically hovered around Severus before settling on his forehead. 

In a tiny voice and hands in his lap, Harry stared at his Professor through dark eyelashes. “You promise?” Severus gazed down at the child before drawing his wand. He ignored Harry’s flinches and nervous stuttering. 

With a solemn voice, Severus said in a clear voice for all the Slytherins to hear, “I so swear on risk of losing my magic, I will never harm Harry Potter. I will never lay a hand on him, and my words will be gentle and reprimanded, but never scathing nor hateful. I will protect Harry with my life and treat him as my son. I so swear on my magic, so mote it be.” In a powerful outburst, a brilliant blue and silver light erupted from an ebony wand and rippled outwards. The Slytherins sighed at the warm feelings buzzing in their heads: protectiveness, care, sadness, and dare they mention it, love. Harry stared wide eyed at his Professor who cracked a grin at him. 

Harry never thought he would hear those words. He had a father! Harry leaned against the wall in wonder as tears dripped down. He threw himself into open arms. The Slytherins sighed in relief, for they had heard stories of the Marauders and the Slytherin prone to dark hexes and scathing remarks known to skin you alive. 

They crowded around their Head of House and son, by all but blood and law. They extended their magic to twine in the residual magic of the oath. All of the Slytherins, Seventh Year to First Year, gave a piece of their magic to the promise now binding them all to the lone boy: Harry Potter. They saw a chance to get out of serving under a maniac, but also to help a lonely child in need of a lot of love and assistance. They knew it would be a hard journey, probably fated to be ostracized by a narrow minded society, but to see the blinding grin on Harry’s face would be worth it. To see their beloved Head of House happy and not in pain would be worth it. 

Black and green swept through the hallways. With more confident and lighter steps, the Slytherins filed through the doors. They ignored the sneers and hisses coming from the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs (the Ravenclaws clenched their books as a lifeline). Their eyes straight ahead they sat down. Forks and spoons clinked as fruit was dished out with yoghurt and oatmeal. Draco was exclaiming to his distress the absolute horror of no sugary goodness at breakfast. They rolled their eyes, as the Malfoy heir was known for his enormous sweet tooth. 

He would and did hex anyone that approached him, but give him a slight whiff of some sugary concoction then he would follow you anywhere. Harry was giggling behind his hand as Blaise explained the fine arts of etiquette, as Draco was ranting to the poor sod in front of him.

Ron glowered at the sight before him. How could the Saviour, miserable the night before, change so much in one night. “I thought you said he was miserable, Hermione!” Hermione threw him a withering glare and clawed at her book. 

“Well,” she hissed back. “He was. They must have gave him an illegal potion or imperioed him. You know how those Slytherins are!” She slammed her fork down and rose. Her nose in the eye and bushy hair fanning around her shoulders, she said, “Ron, let’s go talk to Dumbledore. I’m sure he would know what to do.” The Slytherins, except for Harry, noticed Ron and Hermione disappearing through the doors. 

“What do you think the Blood Traitor and Mudblood are up to?” Theodore Nott asked. Some murmurings travelled down the table. “We should watch them. They’re dangerous.” Nott frowned. It was not well known except for a handful of people, but Nott was a seer. A true seer, not like Trelawney. He never got visions, but he was attuned to the intentions and true personalities of people. Draco frowned and looked down at Harry who was happily munching on food. 

Potter was not much of a Slytherin. True, he was a survivor and able to have moments of brilliance, but he was not privy to the motives of people or politics. Naive in a way that was easily advantageable for those lurking in the shadows. No, Harry was not a true Slytherin yet, but he was a Slytherin. And Slytherin protect their own. 

“Potter, your schedule.” Harry beamed at Professor, Severus, as he was asked to call him. It still did not come easy for Harry. 

“Thank you, Professor.” Harry read it. Monday, and Friday were the same: double potions in the morning with the Gryffindors, study hall, herbology after lunch, transfigurations, and astronomy at night. Tuesday were DADA, charms, study hall, lunch, and double transfiguration. Wednesday and Thursday were double charms, DADA, CFMC, lunch, study hall, and lastly potions. 

“Pretty good schedule, Harry,” Draco drawled. “We have the same schedule.” Harry threw Draco a bright smile. 

“Thank goodness! I was hoping we would, Dra--”

“Oh, look, the Saviour wants to be friends with Death Eater scum. What did they do? Imperio you? Give you illegal potions?” Harry froze and shrivelled inside of himself. Every Slytherin rose to their feet and pointed their wands at the trespassing Gryffindor. 

Ron Weasley sneered and blue eyes glinted malevolently. Hermione appeared bored by his side. Her brown eyes gazed into Harry’s. She grinned and tucked her arm into Harry’s. “Come, Harry, come with us. You don’t want to hang out with the wrong crowd. Already you have. I have to scan you for any dark curses and have Madam Pomphrey also scan you. As I am sure, Harry, since you idiotically missed first year and I am the brightest witch in this year,” several of the Ravenclaws and Slytherins girls threw her grimaces and glares. Hermione gazed at them with a prideful look and smirked. “I can help you catch up. I already have a study schedule ready --” 

Harry untangled himself and stepped away from the girl who would never shut up and the boy who was exclaiming loudly. A shaky grin twisted his lips as he fisted a handful of Professor’s robes. “I am sure you …” Harry cleared his throat. “You are good people, and smart, but I am capable of making my own friends. I already have tutors, and Draco’s my best friend.” Harry glowered at them. Green eyes flaming with indignant sparks. He pursed his lips and nodded. “I am content in Slytherin. Thank you for the offer, but I have to refuse.” 

All the Slytherins raised proud eyes at Harry’s diplomatic look, but their wands never wavered from Ron’s and Hermione’s stiffening bodies. Blue and brown eyes flew to the Teacher’s table, but no one met their eyes. Hagrid grinned at them with encouragement, for he felt sorry for the poor lad stuck with the snakes who were never pleasant. Dumbledore signalled for them to rescue their Saviour no matter what. With renewed enthusiasm and maniacal grins, Hermione shouted protego as Ron grabbed Harry’s arm. He yanked caused a surprised Harry to let go of Severus’ robes. Angry voices buzzed as one as the Slytherins threw hex after hex, but Hermione certainly a prat but also knows her spells, shield held. Severus flew forward with a whispered curse tumbling from his lips. Dumbledore approached them at a steady gait and said a half-hearted stunner. Severus whirled around with his eyes bright and a snarl fixed on his face as a struggling Harry disappeared through the doors. In the distant, the echoes of apparition settled on a stunned ears. 

Severus composed himself and straightened his back. His tall, imposing figure was surrounded by anger. The smell of ozone filled the air as thunder rumbled around Severus. The sky froze over as if a glacier filled the sky. The icy blue tinged the world gray. Severus drew in a deep breath, crossing his arms and mentally building his walls thicker and higher, the frigid storm passed through and dissipated in the sunlight. Composed once again, Severus glared at the Headmaster. In a quiet voice he spoke, “If you have had anything to do with Harry’s kidnapping, Headmaster, then you will lose.” His unspoken words of what the Headmaster lost was unspoken. His Saviour and Spy. 

The Slytherins marched back towards the dorm. Professor McGonagall stepped forwards next to Dumbledore. With a quiet shake of her head, the Head of Gryffindor followed by the Heads of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff left the Great Hall in silent disappointment. Many of the students stood or sat there in shock. The windows rattled and exploded outwards. Screams rose in the air as a fiery storm swirled around the Headmaster. 

He played a dangerous game, but at least the Weapon was rescued. He would be cleansed of all the filth he accumulated in a night and morn. He would miss the lost of his greatest spy, but he could deal with it. At least, he did not have to interact with the biggest Slytherin of them all, Severus Snape. Dumbledore soothed his throat at the thought of the greasy man. It had been fun to antagonize him using the Marauders. It was testimony enough that Severus belonged in Gryffindor that he did not break. With a wave of his hand, the glass rearranged itself and settled into the window frames. Dumbledore left the Great Hall striding in long steps. Time to think of the next moves, because the Slytherins would be in the process of leaving right now. 

Indeed they were. Trunks shrunk and the clothes packed, the dorms looked empty of all possessions. Hogwarts, the home away from home. The Slytherins snorted. A place where they were beaten down till only anger and frustration was left. Each one called out ‘Malfoy Manor’ before stepping into the green flames. 

Severus warded and locked his doors after he made sure every Slytherin arrived safely. He sighed and wondered where everything went wrong. The world he thought light was truly filled with shadows as light tends to do. He jerked around with his wand raised as three knocks resounded through the room. Severus checked his wards and recognized the presence of the other Head of Houses. He was not sure if they were on the Light Side, but they were powerful wizard and witches. It would not hurt for them to be on their side. A flick of his wrist the wards ejected them into the living room before snapping shut again, not letting out even a speck of dirt. 

He watched as his colleagues for many years gazed around the room before settling on the few spaces on the couch. He raised his chin and emptied his face. “I am sorry that I do not have tea for this unexpected visit. As you are seeing,” he waved his arm around, not so subtly showing them his wand. Reminding them he was and still was a Death Eater. “I was packing.” 

They shot him wry grins and showed Severus Snape their own shrunken trunks. Minerva stood up and cleared her throat. She swept back a loose strand of graying brown hair. “I am truly sorry, we all are, for how Slytherin has been treated. We too were like that, but today … let’s just say it opened our eyes. We do not approve of Albus’ actions.” They hummed in agreement as Severus leaned against the wall. A pillar of black stationed in front of the fireplace. “We, at least I, regret isolating you here at Hogwarts. As a student, we turned a blind eye to the,” her mouth twisted in distaste. “Bullying, but also as a fellow colleague. Banishing you to the dungeons. Never hospitable. Never disagreeable.” Minerva silently approached the blank man. “I am sorry.”

“Me too,” Pomona sorrowed.

“I second,” Flitwick squeaked. “We would like to help you get back Harry. Even in so little time, Harry emerged from his shell. A silent, skittish boy, but just through a night you got him smiling and laughing.” Flitwick hung his head in shame. “Even the Slytherins, probably the most adept at handling these type of situations, were the right choice for young Harry.” He absently twirled his wand in his small hand. He raised it to Severus with a defiant glint in his eyes. “I am sorry for never truly caring for your well being as a student. I believed myself separate from the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry, but as a teacher and by my oath, I failed in protecting my students - all my students, not just the Ravenclaws. I am sorry.”

Pomona cleared her throat. She twirled black hair around her dirt-stained, calloused finger. “I will not make excuses to you, Severus, as they will never truly makeup the horrifying acts of your student here, supposedly the best time of your life. I will say this, though, Severus. I have observed you. Don’t give me that look! Yes, Hufflepuffs aren’t all dull tools in the shed; I admit, that a lot of them are, but that Neville Longbottom … he is made of different stuff.” She shook her head. With a soft, sad grin she continued, “We offer you our services, as Dumbledore has gone too far, but You-Know-Who is truly evil,” she shuddered. “Obliviate us if you don’t agree with us, but,” she raised her wand alongside Flitwick’s and Minerva’s. “Let’s us fight alongside you.” 

Severus straightened and tugged at his robes in mild adjustment. He nodded sharply. His trunks tucked into his pockets, he yelled out, “Malfoy Manor!” The Head of Houses hesitated before squaring their shoulders and flooing to Malfoy Manor.

They arrived to see the hard faces of the Slytherin students behind Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa Malfoy. Severus nodded his head towards the Slytherins. In silent communication, the three Head of Houses apologized for their treatment towards them in class and outside of class. 

Lucius grinned a predatory grin beside his son, Draco. Silver eyes flashed like a blazing star burning outwards. “Now,” he clasped the head of his cane. “Let’s strategize where Harry Potter might be and rescue him.” Narcissa raised a cool, blonde eyebrow. 

She softly clasped his hand in hers. Draco’s eyes flickered between their hands. It was the most affection he ever saw in front of people. “Lucius, it has been a long day. Let’s take a nap. Have a pleasant early dinner at three, then strategize.” Lucius nodded and glided his fingers across her knuckles. He called house elves which popped in thin air and bringing the unexpected guests to their room. 

Lucius watched his friend for many years glide to his own room. He could see the exhaustion lining his face and slight trembling of his hands. He turned his silver eyes toward the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Narcissa clasped her hand in front of her, keeping a polite front, but let her eyes blaze in fury. Lucius stepped forward causing the once formidable figures step backwards. 

“I acknowledge your apologies and truce, but you have hurt Severus. You have no idea of how hurt he was day by day seeing the teachers of Hogwarts abandon him. Then having the Headmaster use him as a tool against the Dark Lord.” Lucius glared. His broad shoulders thrown back; long, blonde hair tumbling in a graceful waterfall down his back; silver eyes as frigid as ice. “Do not hurt him again. Do not speak ill of us Slytherins. Severus has more control over himself, but do expect a slight slip of hand if you do hurt him. I view him as a little brother, Professors.” With that warning, the Malfoys disappeared through the glass doors. Three house elves appeared and bowed. 

“We be showing you to your rooms, Mistresses and Sirs.”


	2. Reaching shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Ron are a couple, but as they are still fairly young, nothing will happen between them. 
> 
> Very OOC ... I'm trying my best to include the IC, but this fic just isn't canon ... so if you don't like the OOC, then don't read. 
> 
> Also, this is my first gruesome scene I have ever written, so if it is choppy and crappy then sorry. But I don't want it to be too graphic though.
> 
> Anyone wants to beta for me? I am too impatient for that kind of editing. 
> 
> Please review!

Hermione slumped in her bed. She rubbed her pounding head. The screams ... the pained, green eyes ... chapped lips barely emitting a sound. Her heart thumped in horror. It clenched for the pain she was causing to her friend. Brown eyes filled with tears. "You OK?" Ron stood in the doorway. His lithe frame cast a slim shadow across her room, like a telephone pole standing guard. Cold, faceless sentry. 

"Yeah," Hermione sniffled. "Just worried if we're ... making him suffer too much." Ron snorted and shook his head. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. His red head bowed, forehead to forehead, with Hermione. Blue eyes gazed into brown, searching. 

"It will be OK, 'Mione," he whispered. "We just have to make him see sense. Mum will bring him food tonight."

"I just ... it worries me ... that I like it, the power ... what if we were driving him away? I mean, we are his friends," she brushed out her bushy hair and grinned. "He hasn't eaten in a while." Somewhere, buried beneath locks and spells, Hermione - the little girl fabled for fighting against a boy two times her size in order to save a defenseless animal - screamed and beat her fists against the chains. It was too late, even if she did come to regret the atrocities she committed. Her love for Ron blinded her, and her own blindness to reality crippled her. 

"Dumbledore says he would be ready soon." Ron pushed Hermione forward, laughing as she stumbled. She glared at him, but chuckled weakly still. "Gotta go see how our precious Savior is doing." His blue eyes sparked. "If I was the Boy-Who-Lived, then I would have done my duty and fight You-Know-Who." He shook his fist in the sky at the unfairness of it all. Why would this weak, Slytherin be the Savior? He got the money and the fame ... what else would he need? 

~~~ 

Severus paced the Malfoy room, bothering the Professors and Malfoys. "If you continue that agitated pacing, you will have to buy me a new carpet. That was handcrafted in Turkey, weaved with spells. 17,900 Galleons," Lucius drawled as he brushed his long hair back. He was also nervous, for every plan was shot down. The holes were painfully easy to see. The wards specially crafted by Dumbledore would be nearly impossible to unravel. He knew Severus ... he would never show this type of emotion unless it was too much to handle. Severus was notoriously cold, as he hid his heart well. 

Lucius thought of the Unbreakable Vow made my Severus to Harry, and how the Slytherins added to the magic. It was special what happened that night. Harry was able to bond and crack the masks of the Slytherins. He stole like a burglar in the night into the hearts of those who don't give freely. His blue eyes flamed in more determination. Harry was a natural leader, a light within the shadows, even if he was broken. 

Narcissa coolly glanced around the room. The Slytherins huddled in groups as they discussed other ways to rescue Harry. Her baby, Draco, leaning against the wall in thought. There must have been something special in Harry, for Draco to care for him. Draco viewed his friends at arm's length; his family too, but Harry was different. She knew her child. Her heels tapped silently across the rug to stop in front of her son. 

"Draco, what is wrong?" Silver eyes gleamed at her through thick eyelashes. A frown marred his neutral face. Narcissa smiled sadly. She led her son away into her own private study. "You can tell me, honey." Draco tensed at the nickname, but then buried his face into her stomach. His sobs echoed quietly making Narcissa grateful that she cast a silencing spell. His slender arms wrapped around her waist as he crawled into her lap. Pale cheeks were rosy. Silver lined with red. Narcissa hugged her son back, her beautiful son that hadn't hugged or cuddled with her since he was five. The occasional kiss on the cheek in private ... sometimes, she hated the Malfoy's insistence of appearing cold in public.

He nibbled on his lips, a habit that not even Lucius could break. "I don't know. This feeling .. I have never felt it before." His eyes widened as he nuzzled into his mother's neck. He breathed in her sweet, pure scent. Like mountain air on a spring day. It was his favorite smell. "It hurts, though, Mother. Am I dying?" His innocent question caused Narcissa to chuckle. 

"Honey, no, you aren't dying. Far from it." She brushed his hair back from his forehead. "What was your first reaction to seeing Harry?" 

Draco frowned. "I was ... happy? I was glad to actually see him, but also sad because he was pitiful looking - like a house elf, he was that small! Why was he short?" His arms gesticulated as Draco tried to find words. He looked up at his mother. Her gaze softened as she held her son. Her little boy was still little, despite his mature attitude. 

"Oh, honey," she whispered. She leaned back and smiled. "I believe that you love him." 

Draco gaped at her. "What!" he sputtered. "But ... I'm going to marry a nice, pureblood wife and have a heir." Narcissa tightened her grip on Draco. She was going to kill Lucius for spewing his 'pureblood supremacy' around Draco. 

~~~

Hermione opened the door. She cast an air freshening charm and squatted down. She grinned softly and trailed her fingers through the disheveled, matted hair. "Oh, Harry, you'll understand everything that's happening. You'll thank us for it." 

Harry flinched from her and cowered. His head covered by his legs as much as possible, as he scooted closer to the wall. His heart clenched. It has been days or weeks; he wasn't sure, but he was still here in this horrible place! He wanted to be with Severus, Draco, and the other Slytherins. He didn't know what was happening. When he first arrived in Diagon Alley, he was venerated almost. Everyone clamored over the other to touch him. It was confusion, but now there was more confusion. He was sorted into Slytherin (he was happy there. He was glad someone was educating him of the wizarding world. He heard somewhere, probably a neighbor going on vacation, that she needed to learn the culture, so she wouldn't offend the natives. Harry watched the house many times when the Dursleys were gone. They never read about anything). Harry remembered making friends and the vow. It made him feel loved. His parched heart and soul drank it up. He whimpered and curled tighter around his torso. He didn't understand this. He wanted to be left alone, learn, graduate, have a job ... regular, ordinary events in life. He was a freak. Even here, where he thought he would escape the scathing words from the Dursleys, he was special ... an oddity ... a freak. 

Hermione's temple ticked. Harry's eyes were dazed. His expression slack. Usually, he would be reacting ... just a tiny tick, but it was there. She studied the human body. She knew everything there was in the books. She fisted the dark locks and yanked his head up. The chain around his neck rattled as he mewled and tried to twist out of her hands. Physically, she knew that boys were stronger, but Harry was weak. His aura was brilliant, but the repeated, continuous starvation did not help him. She smirked. "Harry," she jerked his head back till the white sliver of his neck showed. He gulped. His green eyes were wide with fright. 

She didn't understand what was wrong with the spells she cast. He should have been pliant, but for some reason, he resisted. Dumbledore said his will was too strong. It should be broken enough for the spells to take affect, but not completely broken. No, it would do no good for the Wizard World if there Savior was broken. Hermione grimaced, "You know I don't want to do this, as you are my friend, but it is necessary." She frowned and caressed the soft skin. Harry twisted away, but she pulled him forward. She tsked. 

"I'm going to bring in Ron." She dropped his head, and with pitying, cold eyes she watched it connect with the ground. A soft moan emitted from his mouth, but he lied there still. He was almost ready. 

"Please ... no," he whispered. Hermione knocked on the door and left in reply. Harry blinked really tightly, not wanting to see the red-headed fiend. The bushy haired one was OK, for she dealt blows with words and power play, but the red-headed one ... he liked to punish him. Why? Harry mourned his predicament. He almost wished for the hat to have sorted him into Gryffindor, but then he thought of Severus, his father by all but blood and law. 

Ron's gaze fell on the chained figure on the floor of the cell. It was whimpering and moaning a quiet refusal. He licked his lips. For once and many times afterwards, he was glad for the unknown books in the library. He hated studying, but if it was interesting, like torture methods, then Ron would happily learn more ways to improve. He was glad for the BWL to have been sorted into Slytherin. Otherwise, he would have no practice on, since if he was the BWL's best friend, then he would have to stay firmly in the Light. He chuckled at the irony. The Light side let him unleash the cruel, snarling creature inside of him. The jealous, skeletal figure slowly burning into every nerve and bone in his body. 

"How are you, freak? Today's lesson is very important." Ron squatted down and tenderly touched the bloody, bruised cheek. Mom will heal it when she gives him food. Another empty expanse to scar a beautiful picture. Ron raised his hand and smacked down hard. Harry cried at the burning. He wanted to ease away the pain, but the chains bound his hands to his legs. He drew tighter into the fetal position forced upon him, but he drew comfort in the smallness. 

"Oh no you don't. You aren't hiding from me!" Ron unlocked the chains. Harry too weak to do anything, merely slumped. Ron pinned Harry's wrists against the wall and chained them. Harry opened his eyes and groaned. His body burned from standing on his tippy toes. He sobbed and wrenched at the manacles. Ron's blue eyes glittered with glee. It was an amazing feeling to have power over the supposedly most powerful wizard in the world. 

Ron frowned and leaned forward. There was something missing. He kicked Harry's leg from beneath him. His screams rose in the air as his arms were yanked up and out of the socket. Ron cinched the collar tighter around Harry's neck, to restrict air passage but not suffocate him. Harry gagged and moaned. 

This was too much! Let me die! Let me die! Harry's thought revolved and whirled around death. He couldn't take it anymore. He was pain wrapped in shards of glass, each one reflecting the face of those he knew. Severus', Draco's, Pansy's, Blaise's, and the rest of the Slytherins were laughing. Harry cried out. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to think of his family abandoning him. Harry slowly extended his legs to ease off some of the pressure on his arms. He leaned his head back to get more oxygen. 

Ron's eyes never strayed from Harry as he slowly ebbed away. His green eyes flickered in and out of consciousness. His arms dangled uselessly in the manacles. Ron grinned. He wished that Harry was awake for his present, but the dislocated arms were a bonus. Ron pulled out the knife, reflecting the murky light of the candles. Its clean blade was assured that it would make clean cuts. At first, Ron wanted to make scars on Harry all over the place, but then he was thinking. It would be more painful for Harry if he could actually read it. With practiced ease, Ron poised the knife at Harry's collarbone. Slowly, he drew a red line down about four inches. Blood formed the word, freak, gradually. 

Ron panted as he finished the last line in the "K." He was proud of it. He scorgified the blood away. He untwisted the cap and gathered a generous glob on his fingers. He mixed the salve into the cuts. The clear lotion running with blood from the wounds glistened like snot. Now, Harry would forever be with his presents. Ron wiped his fingers on Harry's ragged t-shirt. He picked up the knife and sliced Harry's skin. It repeated three times, the knife and salve. 

Freak. 

Traitor. 

Unwanted. 

The abuser smirked and cleaned his hands with Harry's shirt. It was a good day. Mom would wake Harry, heal him, and then feed him. He sheathed the knife in his belt and unlocked the door. He strutted down the hallway, like a rooster in an empty roost. The twins glared at him and turned back to the papers. He wondered what they were doing that was so secretive. He shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Hermione was reading, of course, and Mom was stirring some stew. 

Molly glanced at his son. She ignored the stench and stains on him before leaning in to kiss her baby child on the cheek. She patted his head with affection. She was tired. Tired of it all. It pained her to see a child so young in pain. She didn't voice her thoughts on her hesitation against Harry's treatment. She was intelligent enough to understand the import of corrupting her child and girlfriend. Such sweet children forever tainted in the darkness. Her youngest ... Bill, Charlie, and Percy left as soon as possible. Her home was empty. Arthur died from a snake bite. It was too late for a rescue. Poisoned. 

She needed a nap. With a flick of her wand, the stew finished and poured itself into six bowls. She placed one of the bowls in a tray. She was too tired. "Can someone feed Harry? I'm going to take a nap," Molly sighed. She wiped her hands on the towel. Weary steps creaked up the stairs. Ron stayed rooted in his spot as he gulped down the stew. Hermione flicked another page of her book while taking the occasional bite. The twins hovered in the doorway, not hungry. They didn't like what their family was doing. They were going to escape. Without a word, George carried the tray down the stairs. Fred followed behind with his and George's shrunken trunks in his pocket. George dumped the tray beside the door.

Fred and George opened the door. It creaked open. The dim lights illuminated the slumped, bloody figure. George gasped and ran towards Harry. "Do you know any healing spells, Fred?" For once, their usual jovial voices were subdued and quiet. Fred shook his head. George sighed and whispered, "Alohomora." The chains unlocked, dumping Harry on the ground. He shifted and moaned but didn't wake. George picked him up. Together, Fred and George apparated away. 

Ron jerked from the table, spilling the stew, and ran towards the dungeons. Hermione threw her book across the room as she streaked after Ron. Molly slept. Ron crashed through the door seconds after the three apparated away. He threw himself to the chains howling in grief. It was gone. Horror and anger washed across him. How dare anyone steal from him? Hermione gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth. She backed away. She knew to avoid Ron in his angry state.

"I'm going to call Dumbledore," she stammered. 

Meanwhile, the Slytherins and Professors were planning and disagreeing with each other on Harry's rescue; Ron raged in the dungeons; Hermione was explaining the situation to Dumbledore, Fred and George apparated to a safe place. A place where Harry would be accepted and loved. Their magic caressed the wards as they carefully placed their bundle on the ground. 

Lucius jerked his head as he felt the wards activate. He reached out with his magic as he ran through the entrance hallway and doors. For once, he wished that he didn't have a long, impressive road. He ran till he approached the gates. He vomited in the bushes. "Oh, Merlin ..."


	3. Healing Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa heals Harry, and everyone makes a promise.

Severus paced up and down. His onyx eyes glanced at the Slytherins. The mutterings descended into a hush, as they waited for Lucius to appear. Only the Lord of the Malfoy estate felt the wards (Lady and Heir of the Malfoy could feel them to an extent, and only for if they were in danger). His robes billowed around him like a soft, dark cloud. 

The door banged open. Lucius appeared like an exhausted angel carrying a bundle. His shadow was a disgorged blot on the white marble floor veined in onyx. “Severus!” He screamed as he clutched the bundle closer to his torso. “Cissa! Prepare hot water, towels, and potions for Harry!” Lucius staggered closer to Severus before collapsing in a dead faint. 

Narcissa ran forward, dress whispering against her legs and floor. Hair flew down in silky curls as she hurried to her husband and Harry. Her face softened as she took in Harry’s body. Only practiced ease with healing Lucius and Severus did she keep herself in control. Her voice whipped out as she assumed control, “Severus, take Lucius into the master suite. Draco, bring the Slytherins to the blue parlor and give them tea. Professors, get a healing kit from Severus’ potion room and transfigure towels and hot water.” 

McGonagall stood frozen underneath the archway. She was confused. She did not understand where she stood anymore. The Death Eaters who celebrated in the death of innocents were saving the one who will defeat their Lord. Who was the Dark and who was the Light? Her most trusted friend, Dumbledore, played with everyone’s lives as if they were merely pawns. She growled and clenched her fists. Albus will rue the day he was ever born. Brown eyes flashed tawny.

Sprout waved her wand, placing the bowl of water, towels, bandages, and healing potions beside Harry and Narcissa. She frowned and fretted as she fingered the hem of her pale yellow robes. She brushed aside a curling brown strand of hair. She fought for the Light because she believed that the Light was better than the Dark, but now her mind was puzzled. Quite a quandary to be in, but she saw how the Malfoys and Slytherins cared for Harry. She will fight with them, if they donned Dark or Light robes. 

“Mrs. Malfoy,” Sprout blushed as the beautiful woman glared at her. “Narcissa, I will go check on the students. See if they need anything.” Pomona scurried out the door before Narcissa could object. 

The Lady of the Malfoy Estate and healer went to stop Sprout for assistance, but she saw the slightly green face. Narcissa chuckled wearily. The gardener would not be suited for this work. Deft fingers wrapped the bandages around Harry’s neck, wrists, and ankles. Who would do such a cruel torture? Such degrading treatment … Narcissa banished the chains to a sealed room in the Malfoy Manor. Narcissa sneered. Yes, those chains would be of use. 

“Flitwick, could you splint Harry’s right arm?” The miniature man nodded and softly said a spell. The bandages stiffened as they bound Harry’s arm. 

“What did they do, Narcissa?” 

Narcissa glanced at the man. She continued cleaning and healing Harry’s body. He was thin, but it seemed as if they fed him. She wanted to laugh. Tears pooled in her eyes causing them to brighten to a summer sky’s hue. Feeding Harry but torturing him. She traced the scars that could never be erased. She will gladly torture whoever gave him these scars. 

Narcissa tensed as she wrapped her expanding magic around her like a shimmering dress. “Terrible things, Filius.” She laughed harshly. Slender fingers brushed aside Harry’s fringe. “I will not consider them human.” Flitwick nodded. “They scarred him with these words -” Her face twisted as she tried to say the words. “These scars will never be erased. They chained him for what it seems to be his entire stay there.”

Flitwick thinned his lips. Some students of his - the bright Hermione and slightly above stupidity Ron - would do such cruel things. One of the brightest students Hogwarts has ever seen managed to do such atrocities. Where was the such highly esteemed intelligence? Poor Ron … blinded by prejudice and hatred. Too shallow for looking through the exterior. He licked his lips as he promised to revenge his innocent students. Dumbledore will pay … for corrupting innocent minds and playing God. 

Flitwick lightly touched Narcissa’s hand. “You are exhausted, Narcissa.” He led her to the door. “Harry is healed. Rest and go see how your husband is doing. I can take care of the potions.” 

“OK, Flitwick, thank you.” Narcissa clasped his tiny hands in hers. She knew that Flitwick and the other Head of Houses were powerful. She was glad that they saw reason. Narcissa drifted out the door. She grasped the last of her energy as she went to the blue parlor room. She peeked in and saw Draco resting in the window seat. He opened his silver eyes and nodded. Her boy grown up. She let slip her mask and smiled proudly at her son. His silver eyes lightened as she tip toed around the sleeping Slytherins sprawled on the floor and couch. 

“How are you, Draco?” 

“Good, Mother. The Slytherins rested after Professor Sprout came in for a while, but then she left to rest.” Draco grasped at his Mother’s arm. She bent down and hugged her child. “How’s Harry?”

“Healed,” Narcissa sighed softly. “Tell the others when they wake that Harry cannot see anyone till next afternoon or so.” Draco nodded and hesitated. Silver eyes glinted in apprehension before they settled back into a cool gaze. He leaned over and kissed Mom on the cheek. 

“Thank you, Mom.” He drew in a shuddering breath. “Thank you.” Narcissa’s tears curled underneath her eyelashes before fluttering down her cheek. Lightly caressing at the place her son’s lips kissed her before dripping down her chin. 

“Your welcome, my darling.” She hugged her son close. She resolved to herself that she will protect her son and the Slytherin House to her dying breath. She kissed Draco again on the forehead before whispering, “Sleep well.” She accioed Draco’s favorite blanket (a dark green threaded with gold strands) and wrapped it around her son’s small frame. With one last kiss, she heaved herself up on tired legs. She conjured other blankets for the Slytherins, observing as they snuggled deeper into the warm, soft confines. One last glance around the room, and she left to go meet her husband and Severus.


	4. Severus Doubts Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, Severus spirals down into a moment of doubt.   
> The Slytherins do something adorable for their Head of House.

Severus awoke with a startled breath. He raised his ebony wand at the figure opening the door. He relaxed and sighed when he saw Narcissa. He rushed over and dragged Narcissa to the master bed. 

“How’s Harry?” He demanded. Narcissa chuckled softly. She slipped off her shoes and got under the covers. She closed her tired eyes and smiled sadly. Blue eyes gazed into Severus’ own eyes. 

The worried depths pooled and swirled into a maddening chaos of emotions. “He is well. Just needs to rest and let magic heal him. Flitwick is watching over him.” Severus nodded. 

His heart loosened at the thought of Harry safe in the Malfoy Manor. His steps quickened the closer he got to Harry’s room. He paused at the door. He did not know if Harry would want him there. Old insecurities rose in Severus. The feeling of not being wanted or inadequatcy. He promised Harry that he would protect him, yet Harry slipped out of his grasp for weeks. Severus backed away slowly, eyes darkening with fear. What if Harry hated him? Of course, Severus would continue protecting Harry, but his heart would not be able to take the savage blow of hatred directed at him. Severus dragged his hand through his hair. Those green eyes … innocent and beautiful glinting with hatred at him. 

He whimpered softly at the thought. Severus wanted a family. He saw a lonely orphan boy sorted into his House (did not matter that he was Harry Potter. His resolve to care for him was made as the Sorting Hat screamed out Slytherin!). Yet, life was cruel to him. To the isolated days within Snape Manor at the hands of his Father’s mercy rolled into the days at Hogwarts where he was cruelly taunted, then his life was ruled by the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. His entire life was reigned by his masters. Severus flinched at the sound of the door opening. 

Flitwick’s eyes softened in concern at his colleague. “Are you OK, Severus?” He went to approach him; Severus rose up and brushed his black robes. 

He cleared his throat. “Yes, Flitwick, I am.” Flitwick nodded slowly. He knew that everything was not fine, but Severus was a proud man and did not partake in confession. He opened the door more to let in Severus. He strode in, only flashes of pale skin were bared. Flitwick wondered if Severus would ever show himself vulnerable to man or woman. His thoughts then led to Severus’ love life. Did Severus ever have sex or kissed anyone? Filius blushed at his thought, but it was a thought every professor at Hogwarts thought at one point in time. Especially on those wild nights where no students resided in Hogwarts … oh those days of parties and drinking firewhiskey. He shook his thoughts away and silently walked towards Severus leaning over Harry’s bed. 

He suddenly sat down, startling Flitwick. Dark eyes raised to meet the old Charms Professor. “Do you think …” Severus trailed off. He was not certain he wanted to confess his emotions to his old teacher. He started again after licking his dry mouth. “Do you think Harry wants me here? I promised him - an Unbreakable Vow - that I would always protect him, but I didn’t! Those bloody Gryffindors took him away from me!” Filius lightly tapped Severus’ hands. 

“Calm down, Severus! You don’t want to wake Harry.” The worried professor snapped his mouth closed. He was regretting every spewing his feelings, his thoughts, to a person who obviously doesn’t care! 

Flitwick was worried. He could see Severus spiralling down. He knew that Severus was a responsible man, more integrity and honor than anyone he ever knew, but he was also vulnerable and often prone to depressed thoughts. Flitwick cast a silent charm to let him know if Severus would do something dangerous to himself or Harry, then he streaked down the hallway. 

He knocked on the door frantically. “Narcissa! Lucius!” Sprout walked over. 

“Why are you shouting, Filius?” The door opened with two blonde, pale beings striding out. 

Their blue and gray eyes flashed with concern. “It’s Severus, isn’t it?” They ran down the hallway without any confirmation. 

“What’s wrong, Filius?” 

“Severus …” Filius panted as he bent over, making himself even smaller, but not any less powerful. “He’s depressed.” He frowned. “Someone has to make him see sense!” 

Sprout gasped as she grabbed Filius and ran both of them down the hallway to Severus and Harry. The Slytherins peeked out of the room, awaken from the commotion, but Draco cast a spell causing them to not leave the room. 

Silver eyes glinted dangerously. “No one can leave the room.”

“But, Professor Snape!” “Severus!” 

“I know,” Draco cut in. “But Father and Mother will know what to do. Besides, Severus would not want us to see his more vulnerable side. It would kill him.” Draco frowned. His twelve year old mind racing. He brightened considerably. “He probably is doubting that anyone cares for him, so let’s make him cards!” He quickly accioed markers and crayons and paper. He did not take any notice that he did it wandlessly and wordlessly. The Slytherins kept quiet because the Slytherin Ice Prince was focused, with his tongue peeking out from between two rosy lips, coloring a nice card for his god-father. Everyone sighed as they grabbed some coloring devices and paper and settled down. They supposed that they could indulge in childish indulgences in the wards inside Malfoy Manor. With a great sigh, they began to write or draw down their love for the Slytherin Head of House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus will be coming soon! I promise


	5. Foolish but intelligent Gryffindors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out what Minerva has been up to.

Severus was backed into a corner. His eyes flickered from concerned Malfoys, a fretting Sprout, a confused Flitwick, and Harry. His heart broke. He knew that he was not good enough for Harry. His legs hummed with the need to run. His fingers scratched the wall behind him as he literally drove himself closer to the wall. His wand sprang from his sleeve as he pointed it at the approaching horde of concerned people. A vile hex sprang to his lips, but as he went to utter it in his panic, a blackness swept his mind. His eyes rolled into his head as he dropped to the ground. Flitwick quickly cast a charm that kept Severus floating in the air. He directed his colleague to the chaise lounge. His limbs sprawled across it. 

Narcissa frowned as she rearranged her friend’s body. He would hate himself for the sudden fit. She hated the privacy Severus favored. He needed someone to lean on in his moments of vulnerability. She brushed his lank hair back. It used to be so beautiful, his hair, but hours spent in the dungeons and no sleep took a toll on his body. 

“Is he going to be OK,” a soft whisper asked. Lucius sighed and rubbed his face. 

“He gets like this sometime, Harry.” Lucius sat down on the chair heavily. “To understand you have to understand Severus. To put it simply without divulging secrets, Severus is an intensely private man. He has no friends, except for us, but we don’t see each other often due to … conflicts.” 

Harry nodded at the words not spoken. He rubbed his aching bones. They hummed in a mild tune of pain, but he didn’t care. Right now, he was focused on Severus, his protector. Someone so strong collapsing due to fears was a blow to Harry’s understandings. He didn’t understand. 

“Severus, does not tell anyone the pain he went through as a child. The only one who knows are all dead, and the other keeps it tight and locked in his mind.” Lucius struggled with words, as he sought to find ones that would explain the depths of Severus’ torture. 

Narcissa rubbed Harry’s cheek as she perched on the edge of the bed. “Harry, darling, Severus merely needs someone to lean on. He wants to protect you, because he needs someone to protect. He needs to appear strong, or he will collapse like he did just now.” Narcissa leaned forward and kissed Harry’s cheek. “He will speak on his own terms in his own time, for now Harry, just rest and heal. He will be much happier when you are healed.”

Flitwick covered Severus with a blanket as Narcissa whispered something into Harry’s ear. He giggled and nodded enthusiastically. He snuggled deeper into the blankets as Narcissa tucked him in. “Goodnight, sweetheart.” She sat down next to Lucius who moved beside Severus. He was frowning and stroking Severus’ hair. He hated to see someone he considered family in pain. 

Severus never told him all of the abuse and bullying he undertook. It still hurt that even a child Severus could not trust anyone fully. Lucius leaned back in thought. He glanced at Harry to make sure he was sleeping. He watched the little chest rise and fall. “Narcissa,” he questioned to his wife. “Wasn’t there anyone Severus was close to?” At that, Narcissa opened her eyes. She frowned in thought. Flitwick also thought back to Severus’ years at Hogwarts as a student. 

“There was Lily, you, and Narcissa,” Flitwick pointed out. Lucius nodded impatiently. 

“Yes, yes, but was that all? Lily is dead. Narcissa and I obviously do not know.” Lucius’ gray eyes saddened. “Was there no one else for Severus?” Narcissa gasped as she ran out of the hallway. 

“Cissa!” Lucius chased after his wife. “Cissa!” 

~~~

The lake quietly ate away the shore. Its dark reflection was a still illusion of glass. Its murky depths broken only by ribbons of moonlight. The quiet mutterings of nocturnal creatures was a murmurous cacophony in the background. Trees swayed as a black unit as the wind rustled the leaves. 

Tawny eyes blinked as she ran up the steps. She slinked in the shadows. Shimmering into a woman, she whispered a word. She drank a potion and cast a charm that blocked her magical signature. No one, not even Albus, would know she was here. She stepped into the room. Two mischievous sprites sprang forward in an eager rush.

“Ah, Professor, we bid you welcome to the realm of pranks and laughter.” Twin chuckles floated in the air as the Weasley twins stepped out of the shadows. To the tip of their curly hairs to the end of their toes were all black. 

“What have you done to yourself?” 

“Forge, indeed-”

“What did we do, Gred?”

In a simultaneous chorus they said, “Drank a potion!” 

Professor frowned but then shrugged. They have digested many mysterious potions, and if they hadn’t died yet, then it wasn’t likely their new concoction would. “As our contract stated,” McGonagall whispered. She conjured parchment and a quill. “One Fred Weasley and George Weasley have reign to prank Albus Dumbledore and anyone else who wishes harm upon the Slytherins and Harry.” The twins grinned at each other. They knew that their Headmaster was poisoning fellow students’ thoughts. They could not reverse the thinking no matter what they did, so they contacted their Head of House. As minds chemically ingrained to think of pranks and such inventions sought an agreement. Reign to do as they pleased in return to work as apprentices to the greatest and youngest Potion Masters of all time: Professor Snape. 

Three signatures appeared with a flourish on the parchment. The Gryffindor Head of House grinned. “Nice to do business with you, gentlemen.” They shook hands and set out into the hallways. 

Minerva grinned as she transformed into a cat. She ran out of Hogwarts and to Hogsmeade. From there, she drank a single shot of firewhiskey as a reward for her awesome plan to wreak havoc on Hogwarts and apparated to Malfoy Manor. She whistled as she walked down the long road. She opened the door. It was quiet. She peeked into every room which were all bare and clean. She assumed the Slytherins were all asleep. She walked towards Harry’s room with a cheerful bounce in her step. She opened it and tip toed in. She eyed the sleeping forms of the Malfoys, Severus, and Harry. She shook Narcissa awake. 

A soft stir as Narcissa blearily opened her eyes. “Minerva?” She jerked away, also waking Lucius in the process. Severus and Harry slept away. “Where have you been all night?” 

Minerva grinned and sat down. She definitely looked like the cat who got the canary. She preened and licked her lips. “I promised Harry that Albus would rue the day he was born. I did it in pure Gryffindor fashion, of course.” She grinned in satisfaction. “I took the liberty of perusing your library - quite impressive I might add - and found a spell and potion to hide my magical signature. I then entered Hogwarts-” astonished gasps escaped the Malfoys’ mouths. “And struck up an agreement with the Weasleys twins. I know, I know, that you have some rival going on between your two families, but I believe that they are the finest pranksters I have ever met.” She smirked and leaned back. She tucked her hair back into the tight bun. “I agreed that if they pranked Hogwarts mercilessly, especially one Albus Dumbledore, they could become apprentices of Severus here.” Minerva eyed their astonished faces appreciatively. She made a mental note of showing Severus their flabbergasted faces in a pensieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I want to know if you know this fanfiction. It is about Draco. He gets bullied at Hogwarts, and for some reason the Slytherins do not like him. Gregory and Vincent cast a magical blocking spell on Draco, so he cannot use magic. Draco has no friends except for the portraits, and the portraits end up protecting Draco. Eventually, Draco's magical core breaks the spell on it for it was crudely casted. This ends up with Hogwarts going in lock down, as Draco's magic is out of control and cannot be calmed down. The portraits lock everyone in their common room, except the Fat Lady lets out Harry who is slightly different from canon. He sneaks into the Slytherin common room by a secret passage, and he is the only one able to calm down Draco because their magic is on the same frequency. It includes Draco, Harry, Severus, and the whole gang of Hogwarts. I would appreciate someone helping me finding out the name of this fanfiction as I want to read it again, as it was an interesting concept but also well written. 
> 
> If you do find it PM me or comment! Thanks.


	6. The Fearful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does the world hate the Malfoys, who are in the thick of it all?

Harry woke to the blurry face of a shadowed man. His heart lurched, and he instinctively flinched back. Then the softness of the sheets and comforter soaking in his body warmth, and the warm sunlight lightly splashing across his face. His green eyes brightened. Did Severus save me? He opened his mouth and grasped at the shadowed man. 

“Harry?” He jerked back. He didn’t know that voice! He whimpered and shuddered under the blankets. Please! He couldn’t stand this shattered illusion of safety. “It’s Lucius Malfoy, Draco’s family.” Harry peeked over the blanket, his green eyes glistening with intelligence before dulling. Lucius smiled sadly. “I promise I won’t harm you, but I need to cast a diagnosis spell. It will tell me how your health is in general.” Lucius hushed Harry’s afraid noises. “I promise it won’t hurt.” Harry stilled and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to know what new torture they came up with. It was bad enough being fed and healed after everything. An endless cycle of pain. 

Lucius gently and slowly waved his wand over Harry. A green light glowed briefly before dissipating in the golden sunlight. “All done.” 

Harry opened his eyes in surprise. There was no pain! He hesitated, before clenching his fist. There was only a dull ache, but even that was easy to ignore. Harry glanced at Lucius questioningly. He wondered where Severus was, but whenever he tried to speak, his voice would only rasp. Lucius’ gray eyes softened as he handed a glass of water to Harry. 

He wanted to cry for Harry. No one should have to go through this pain, whether it was as a child or an adult. Lucius leaned back as he watched Harry sip at the water before drifting to sleep. As chest rose and fell, breaths deepened, Lucius left the room quietly. He sagged against the door. His chest physically felt as if a weight burdened his torso. Oh! Behold those who fell this punishment in the cold place down below. He shook his luxurious, blonde hair before finding his wife. 

~~~

Dumbledore felt his mask slowly tear at the seams. He hastily repaired it before smiling kindly at the students. Oh, how he wanted to tear those Weasley twins apart. His lips twitched in annoyance. 

Here was what happened once the Twins had free reign: 

Day 1: the hallways shined in the sunlight. Laughter echoed in the hallways, as children, all ages and from all Houses, slipped down water slides. The stones had spells on them to soften their hard edges. Needless to say, no schoolwork was done on the Weasley’s first attack.

*It is important to note, that no human beings of pleasant origins (with the exception of Dumbledore, for he fell down his revolving stairs to thump against the hall, resulting in a broken tailbone) shall be harmed in the Weasley Twins offensive plays. This includes the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, even the Slytherins, and Gryffindor unless their loyalties remain with Dumbledore. 

Day 3: pygmy puffs, pygmy goats, pygmy hippos, pygmy owls, pygmy elephants, and ostriches roamed Hogwarts. Some of them cuddled, some of them trumpeted, some of them chased each other. They played with the students and joyfully danced around the hallways. Yet, the teachers and Dumbledore starved that day, for they pooped in their food. They ripped their clothing in embarrassing places, i.e. Dumbledore’s bottoms were exposed (who knew that the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Supreme Mugwump would love pink glittery abominations. 

*The Weasley Twins will not speak of where they provided the hundreds of animals with pygmy in their names and the ostriches. (To tell you the truth, they really wanted a pygmy goat, and their desire snowballed into this). 

Day 6: everyone woke naked and painted in their hated House color. 

*Let it be known that the Weasleys did this by hand with their most trusted sidekicks, for may the spirit of the Marauders live on forever!

Day 8: every student had a paintball gun (again, do not ask the Weasley twins who was their provider), and, thus, ensued a paintball fight of extraordinary measures. (Gryffindor was in first; followed by the Slytherin and Ravenclaw who tied, and surprisingly the Hufflepuff who, of course were last, but won the battle to target the professors). 

Day 9: the Twins strided down the hallway chortling. Their heels striked the hallway in sharp tacks. The hems of their dress swished around their ankles. They giggled and primped their hair. They puckered their lips at the teachers and winked at them all day. Their sky blue eyes, an innocent facade to their often mischievous and whimsical ways, looked at each other. They grinned. Seventeen can be crossed off on their bucket list. 

~~~

Minerva almost fell onto the floor from the Twin’s journal of their pranks, or extravagant pranks to fulfill their wishes. She shook her head in exasperation. She was glad that she did not have to deal with them anymore. She hopped off to find Severus, in hope of completing her side of the bargain. She rubbed her chin. It was not going to be easy. 

She opened the door to the dungeons. Severus hasn’t appeared since he fainted. Narcissa was fretting as she paced back and forth in front of it. Not even Harry could get Severus to emerge from his self exile. She held her breath waiting for any hexes, but she considered that Severus never knew she would willingly enter his domain. She sighed in concern. Yes, she knew that Gryffindors and Slytherins had their differences, and that was OK, but the feud that was between them was ridiculous. In her mind, competition, cunning, bravery was all good, but society twisted ideals and basic human nature. 

“Severus?” She whispered softly. A black haired man jerked around, his eyes wide and teeth bared. He growled as he cast hex after hex. The Gryffindor Head of House scrambled up the stairs with screams held in her throat. She banged the door closed and sat down in a huff. Severus did not need a ward, for he was the ward. She slammed her head back in frustration. Anger was bubbling inside of her. This was bloody crazy! She growled herself as she picked herself up. This pouting has to stop! 

“Minerva,” Narcissa breathed. Crystal eyes were wide and mouth gaping. She never saw the Lady present herself as such afraid. “You didn’t enter Severus’ potions room, did you?” Minerva nodded her head. 

“You foolish Gryffindor! You didn’t think that Lucius and I considered that option. There was a reason we never go into the dungeons. Severus would kill you. Be glad that he didn't." With that Narcissa swished around and went to find Lucius. She had to tell him of Severus. She feared that he was too dangerous to live with Harry. Her heart mourned. They needed each other, but Severus was feral at times, and Harry had trust issues now. She rubbed her elegant eyebrow to rid of the oncoming headache. 

"Lucius?" She knocked on the door. "How's everything?" Harry, Remus, Sirius, Severus. 

"Hey, darling. Harry just went to sleep again. He was afraid. I'm afraid that Draco and Severus was the only one he was actually familiar with, so we would have to interact with Harry through those who know Harry. The Slytherins might be an option, but too many variables."

"Severus is not an option."

"Why not?"

"Severus just attacked Minerva for entering the dungeons."

"Minerva trespassed in an area that was explicitly closed off."

Men. So dense! "Honey, Severus attacked someone. That means he is dangerous. To you, to our son, to the Slytherins, to us, to Harry. We need to fix him before letting him take Harry home." Lucius stared into his wife's eyes. Hair pinned, twisting into an elegant hairstyle, and her pale green dress whispering against her ankles. Beautiful. "Listen to me! This is serious! Did you contact Lupin?" 

"Yes, he is packing and convincing Sirius to come here right now." Lucius stood and wiped his robes. It was time to brave the dungeons. Oh the horror! Lucius wished to the high heavens that Severus wouldn't harm his and Narcissa's beautiful body. The hours they were forced to act as Gryffindors! 

Narcissa and Lucius stood side to side in front of the door. They opened it and cast the strongest shield around them. They silenced the area around them. Their wands were raised and trained on Severus. He was hunched over a fuming cauldron. They almost gagged at the smell, as they advanced on their best friend. Severus whirled around and snarled out a spell. A red light illuminated off of Lucius’ hair before burrowing into the wall. Cracks exploded, and pieces of wall crumbled to the ground.

"What the?!" Lucius yelped. "How did he notice us?" Narcissa pushed Lucius towards Severus who flailed as he tried to stop the momentum to a glinting, frigid Severus. Narcissa smirked as she cast a silent stupefy at Severus. He collapsed to the ground, and Narcissa was reminded of his fearful face during his meltdown. 

"What was that for?" Lucius practically screamed as he brushed off his robes. "I almost died! My robes got torn, and I just bought them."

"You're such a woman, Lucius." Narcissa smirked. "I am a Slytherin after all." She levitated Severus and walked up the stairs. She made sure Severus did not crash into the walls. Severus was placed on a brown leather couch in Lucius’ office. The study door shut close with a soft snick. 

Lucius paused at the threshold. “You were right.”

“Of course I was.” 

Narcissa placed a wet towel on Severus’ flushed but gray forehead. Tears formed a crystalline barrier between her and the world before slipping away to shatter on a gray cheek. 

“What’s happening, Lucius?” She sobbed. “First, Harry gets kidnapped and tortured! The Slytherins have to escape Hogwarts, and we don’t know if their parents are still with the Dark Lord, then Severus …” She waved her hand at his prone figure. “Becomes this animalistic, depressed … thing!” She looked at Lucius, her beloved husband, through tears and loose strands of hair. She feels his warm presence kneel before her, as he cradles her slim hands in his own. He massages her palms and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. He croons softly and does not stop comforting his wife until she fell asleep. He transfigured a table into a magnificent queen bed and laid her down. He enlarged a blanket which he tucked around her curling frame and also one around Severus. 

Surrounded by a distraught wife, an unconscious friend, a terrified Boy Who Lived, and concerned Slytherins, Lucius waited for the ones who will hopefully lift them out of this darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the pranks were up to par with your standards, but I am painfully horrible at planning and designing (and writing) pranks ... 
> 
> I know! I promised Remus a chapter or two ago, but hopefully next chapter! Sighs, the endless drama at Malfoy Manor. 
> 
> That probably should have been the title, lol. 
> 
> More of Harry also ... slagging on poor Harry. 
> 
> Also, a reviewer (shout out to that person, sorry forget your name) asked for Draco's age. Harry and Draco are the same age. 
> 
> PS. Anyone want to be my beta? To fix any weird sounding sentences and grammar etc. 
> 
> PSS. Have not found that fic I was looking for. Still searching.


	7. Update - kind of

For those who were interested in the fanfiction I was looking for: 

The Silver Kestral of House of Malfoy by Only_1_Truth

http://archiveofourown.org/works/731271/chapters/1358808 

Amazing fanfiction. Complete and completely worth your time to just taste the sweetness of little 11 year old Draco if he was not as much as a prat. LOL. No really, this is a very angsty fic with a chilled out Harry.


	8. New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inside of Harry's and Severus' mind. Draco has a resolution.

Harry woke to an empty room. He shuddered in a breath. With his eyes closed, he laid there on the bed, waiting for the one person to come in.

No one came in. 

His heart slowly breaking, Harry slid under the covers to shield himself beneath the midnight blue blankets. A ragged breath broke through, as he sobbed and curled around himself. 

~~~

Dumbledore sat surrounded by his trinkets. Many of them were devices to spy on his weapon, but now they were silent in their shattered forms. No one had seen the Headmaster for days. It was rumored that he danced around his office naked to win the prize for the oddest record ever, for the genial Headmaster would do that, but in truth he sat there behind the grand desk and contemplated his next move. Harry disappeared from the Burrow, reported back from the know-it-all. Thin, skeletal hands rubbed a bushy eyebrow. The Twins were wreaking havoc all throughout Hogwarts. He would have to deal with them. Normally, he would threaten them with the presence of Molly Weasley, but she had been detained. The foolish woman getting depressed over someone long dead! He snorted. He never understood those human emotions. Perhaps that was why he was an excellent general. He was willing to sacrifice anything for what he believed was right. The Greater Good. Dumbledore sat back and tapped his fingers. A lovely tune echoed in the broken remains of his office. 

Books thrown across the circular room; parchment fluttered in the air; spilt ink scattered like rose petals on the carpeted floor; bookshelves sagged and dropped against the wall with broken shelves; the trinkets crunched underfoot; only the desk and chair remained unharmed. 

Dumbledore sighed and wondered what he would do. Hermione was a good soldier. Easy to fool despite her reputation for being intelligent. Ron was easy to lead around, for the intense hatred towards Slytherins. Ah, the Slytherins. Those elusive snakes coiling in the grass, a menace to society, disappeared from Hogwarts. The aging Headmaster flinched at the loud boom outside his office door. He did not want to deal with those Twins. If only he knew where they got their supplies … he would deal with them by tomorrow. 

~~~

Severus cradled the hot chocolate in his hands. The warmth seeped into his chilled bones. He closed his eyes at the scalding sip, but he didn’t mind. Narcissa forced him into the baths and scrubbed him clean before dressing him. Normally, he would protest, but he was in a fog. 

Thoughts and memories swirled in his head. The distant cracks of a whip and a jeering shadow looming above him transformed into a field soaked in blood as the stars coldly watched from above. And in the distant was a noise whispering his insecurities into his ears. In his heart, Severus knew the truth but his emotions were seized by the deceiving words. Oh! The Black Man had indeed taken a hold on his thoughts. He desperately tried to raise his Occlumency shields, but they were too tired. Too weak. Years upon years of hiding behind a distant facade - a cold mask - cracked under the rising tide of suppressed emotions. Finally, the walls yielded and crumbled to ashes at the most unfortunate of times. 

He needed to see Harry, but his body refused to listen. It sat there on the couch mechanically drinking the hot chocolate. Black eyes were glazed as Severus fought himself internally. He ran past the jagged scars, separating a dense, foggy forest from the clear, bloody cemetery. Each grave held precious memories, lying stagnant and rotten. Each happy memory held tight in the darkest corner. (Severus wished not for anyone to see the brief happier memories. He did not want the risk of anyone stealing them). 

The black robed man stalked the cemetery. The simple gravestones were plain. No words and symbols marked them. He did not need any reminders of what was held in the confines of dirt. Severus knew each and every memory held. Every person who wronged him had their own gravestone, and every memory that contained them were buried alongside their mutilated bodies. He stopped at one grave. He knelt down and placed a white flower on top of the empty grave. Nobody was inside of it, only faded memories. He breathed in the musty, flowery smell. It was like dried lavender that clinged to the last vestiges of scent. He brushed it with his fingertips. A warm feeling flashed through Severus. He bowed his head and whispered one word. 

~~~ 

Lucius sat in the armchair. His steely, gray eyes observed his friend. The hot chocolate was long gone, but he still held the mug. There was no depressed laments, nor frenzied screams. Severus was blank. He was calm and sat straight, but his eyes never flickered from the same spot. It trained on the middle of the table. The crystal vase shimmered like a rainbow across the black oak table. The white flowers wilted. Lucius made a note to send one of the house elves to fetch new bouquets of flowers. Lucius steepled his fingers. He waited for his friend to come back. He sensed that Severus was fighting a fight, where he was growing tired and weary. He prayed to Merlin, that Severus was winning. His strong friend always behind his back broke under the strain, and Lucius was lost. 

Lucius closed his eyes and murmured a fervent prayer, “Please, anyone,” his voice cracked. “Help my friend. My only friend. Please.” His alone voice pleaded into the early hours of morning, as he sat vigilant beside his unresponsive friend.

~~~

Draco paced his room angrily. He didn’t care that he would wear a hole into the comfy, silver carpet. He was angry. His fingers raked through the fine strands of blonde hair in irritated anger. He was proud of what he done for his godfather. After he completed his own drawing and letter, he gathered the other Slytherins’ cards and placed them into a wooden chest with a Potion Master's symbol on it. Draco carved it himself, another accomplishment he took pride in, not that he shared his skill often, but still … pride burst in his heart whenever he completed a work. Yet, right now he was pacing with his mind buzzing in frustration. It had been a couple of days now, and his godfather hadn’t read the cards. He knew because he peeked into Severus’ room and glanced at the unopened chest on the bed. 

Draco wailed in frustration as he flung himself across his bed. He closed his eyes to keep the tears at bay. He wanted to see Harry, but Mother said not for a few more hours as she checked him over again. Father and Severus were Merlin knows where! He didn’t want to hangout with the other Slytherins. He wanted to see his best friend, now! Draco pounded his little fists into the comforter. 

He wanted his family back … Father sitting at the head of the table, hiding his laughter. Mother beside Father on the left as she delicately hid her smile behind her hands. Pretty blonde hair cascaded down her back, something she only did with family. Himself beside his Mother with his best friend beside him. The family would laugh even though they tried to maintain their polite, distant mask. Yet, some memory would be remembered and fondly laughed over. 

Yet, his family was of missing people. Narcissa desperately healing Harry while also being the rock between her, Lucius, and Severus. Lucius waited by Severus’ side. Severus struggled inside his mind of cemeteries and gravestones. 

Draco bolted up straight. He would go see Harry today! He bet that Harry would need some company. He flew out of his room and down the hallway to Harry’s room. He skidded to a stop and breathed in. Exhale. Knock. Open the door. 

“Harry?” 

~~~

Remus stepped out of the fireplace. After days he convinced Sirius to come to the Malfoy place. To be honest, he was curious of why Malfoy would contact him. He brushed soot from his threadbare robes. 

“Lord Malfoy?” He called out. He shifted from foot to foot and tugged at his graying hair. Gentle, golden eyes gleamed in the setting sunlight. Sirius came out with a bang. The fireplace seemed to cough out smoke and soot before settling on a prone figure. Sirius huffed and waved his wand. There! All clean. He kept his wand in his hand, for he did not trust Snivellus and the Malfoys! 

Sirius stood behind his best friend, Remus. He pointed his wand discretely in the direction of the approaching Lord of the Malfoy Estate. He pushed Remus behind him, in case any harm would come to Moony. 

Sirius snarled, “What do you want, Lucius?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Sirius is not in Azkaban.


	9. Promises kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little of Snupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner. 
> 
> Got two new horses I was enjoying during the weekend, and then school.
> 
> Please review and give me feedback. 
> 
> I feel as if this is a confusing fic, because it jumps around. So tell me what you think please.

Draco’s knees cracked as he stood up. He hid in a little corner, awashed in shadows, watching guard over Harry’s door. He frowned as he brushed silky strands out of his eyes. Harry would be angry. Rightly so, for Harry had been isolated from his friends and the one person he wanted to see. Draco eased the door open a crack before slipping in like a silver snake slithering through smears of grass. 

“Harry?” Draco whispered, softly closing the door. “Harry, it’s me. Draco.” He bit his lips and ventured further into the dark room. He sat down on the chaise lounge and waited for the silence to break, but no sweet voice was uttered. He patted his hands together. 

“OK, I will tell you what has happened so far!” Draco leaned forward and grinned at the shifting bundle on the bed. “Well, it has been very boring without you. Everyone else is bloody dull, if only because I have played with them since I was a baby.” Draco frowned and touched his lips. He smoothed over the slightly chapped lips. “Everyone was frantic. No one forgot you, nor have we abandoned you. Mother has just said to leave you alone … to adjust. I wanted to visit you sooner, but Mother commanded me to stay with the other Slytherins.” He saw the slight rise in the blankets. He smirked. “Oh yes! It was terribly horrible. In the middle of the night, we Slytherins escaped to my Manor. Then we all planned to rescue you, but all the plans were terrible! One wanted to just crash through the wards, everything be damned.” Draco sighed dramatically. “Not Slytherin at all, but panic had set in at that point.” Green eyes peeked out of the blankets. Tiny sniffles sent miniscule ripples in the room. 

“What of Severus?” 

Draco paused. Severus was a sore spot for everyone. The Professors all kept to themselves, after Minerva had people prank. They appeared in the dining hall then swept away like wind scattered petals. Their eyes were haunted; we were all ghosts in this Manor. “Severus,” Draco shifted before his mind was decided. He took measured steps to the bed and plopped down. 

Harry startled and went to scream, but a soothing hand calmed him. It petted the blanket over his head. He leaned against the warm touch. No one yet dared to touch him. Narcissa kept a cool exterior, and Lucius merely observed then exited. The Professors kept a quiet mumble in the background, but they too never registered in Harry’s physical realm. 

“Severus is a lot like you. I could see the brokenness in both you and my godfather. I know that he was abused, to what extent, I do not know. But his mind broke the night you were brought back. He was overwhelmed. While you were gone those few weeks, he barely slept or ate. It was a physical toll, plus the mental anguish caused him to go into a kind of comatose state.” Draco rubbed his eyes, to rid of the creepy images floating in his head. A waking man with a blank gaze was unnatural. “He is awake, yet he retreated in his mind.”

“How can he be like me?” Harry whispered. “He is so strong.” Draco laughed and rolled on his side. 

“I don’t know,” Draco said. “Maybe it was what made him strong.”

“So, I will be strong like Severus?” Harry’s green eyes roved down his body. It was still too skinny, and scars vined his torso and arms. He was weak. A mantra snaked through his head - Boy, you’re nothing. Just a Freak. The malicious words were ingrained in his head. He heard it since he was a toddler. He could not comprehend a world where he was wanted and belonged. A world where he was famous, but then tortured. 

Draco smiled and his fingertips grazed Harry’s scar - the one that was Harry. The scar that Harry wanted to part with. “Can I lay beside you?” Harry nodded and scooted over. He never cuddled before. He was excited. Harry waited like an eager puppy. Draco curled around Harry’s small form and closed his eyes. When he felt the tense body lying next to him, he pulled Harry closer. “It’s OK, Harry. It’s OK.” Harry gradually relaxed before slipping into the black veil. Draco then let himself also slip into that tattered veil. 

~~~ 

Lucius sipped at his tea, watching Harry’s godfather and the Wolf. He did not understand Severus’ obsession with the Wolf, but he could see the attraction. Yes, Lucius was a man who valued beauty. Remus had a feral look to him. His golden hair streaked with gray was ruffled like a wolf’s fur raised. His golden eyes glowed with an animal light. Scarred skin stretched tight over bones that broke and rebroke once the moon’s light tore the world in silver. Lucius shook himself from his reverie and thought of Narcissa. Beautiful and cold was often associated with her. It was true, but she was anything but cold. Narcissa was soft curves, furthered softened by smiles and laughter. 

“Remus, welcome to Malfoy Manor,” Lucius stood and stuck his hand out. He hid the slight revulsion when Lupin shook his head. “Thank you for coming. You too, Sirius.” Sirius merely glared. The Malfoy Lord wondered where the manners went, but then he supposed a couple of years at Azkaban would ruin anyone’s manners. Remus freed Azkaban after sniffing after Pettigrew, thank goodness. The rat man was a horrible waste of skin. 

Remus grinned tightly as he stared at Severus. His heart raced at the sight, and his body thrummed with the need to hug him, but Severus would probably kill him. “Severus has been unresponsive after Narcissa and I went into his lair. Before that he was in a living comatose state.” Lucius folded his hands and peered down at Remus and Sirius. “He has retreated into his mind. Narcissa and I agree both believe that he suppressed memories and feelings in his head. The past weeks of stress and worrying were only a catalyst to cause this retreat.” 

Remus frowned. His calloused hand picked up then dropped. Sirius sat back on his haunches and bared his teeth. “Thank Merlin! Snivellus needs to be knocked down a few pegs!” 

Lucius stood upright, eyes blazing. The echo of the chair banging against the carpeted floor resounded in the office. Wand pointed at Sirius’ laughing head. “Do not speak of my little brother in such derogatory terms! If you cannot control yourself, then you can live with the animals or leave. I will not tolerate such abuse!” Lucius roared, his face flushed. Anyone insulted his family, then the Malfoy Lord will defend them like a pacing dragon. The firelight glared off marble skin, highlighting the tense muscles. “Severus is my family. This is my home. Follow by my terms, or leave.” 

Remus sighed and rubbed his face. He got up and turned his back on the Malfoys. “Lucius is correct, Sirius. We talked of this. I need to heal my mate.” Golden eyes flashed and glowed with a fiery ember. “Please, do not speak of my mate in such terms, or I will not stop Lucius’ actions.” Sirius glared and pounced up. 

“Moony! What are you talking about?” Sirius gestured at the silent man sitting on the couch. “This is Sn-”

Lucius growled. Sirius fell silent. “This is Snape! We always made fun of him.”

“And I wish that you haven’t. I regret not stopping the bullying you did to Severus at Hogwarts.” Sirius snarled.   
“I will not stand for this betrayal, Moony! I will go back home. Come back when you come to your senses!” Remus reached out towards his best friend, but he disappeared in a flurry of green fire. Remus approached Severus, his soulmate. 

The soft scent of a mixture of potion ingredients and the winter night air. He breathed it in and memorized it again. No matter how bloody he came, there was always the fundamental smell. Remus kneeled down before Severus and softly squeezed his knees. “Severus,” the werewolf begged. “Please, please, wake up!” Tears pooled in golden eyes, making them appear like sunlight reflecting on a water surface. 

~~~

The walls dripped with condensation. The floor was slippery, so they were careful to tread lightly. The two teenagers hushed each other and gripped their bags tight. Their days of pranks were over. Their days of wandering the hallways of Hogwarts inciting laughter from all Houses were over. Dumbledore was done. A dangerous glint slowly enveloped his blue eyes until they seemed to look like black pupils. Eyes of the demon, they whispered. The Devil has come out to play. Patience a virtue in which he never was skilled at, snapped and the tension rose and flooded the hallways. Gryffindors were subdued and actually listening to authority. Hufflepuffs shivered and locked arms with each other to hopefully stand upright as the wind blows. Ravenclaws burrowed in their books, never venturing out into reality, as they scurried to escape the dangerous storms. The twins gulped and swallowed their fear as they burst into the open. They ran in the shadows, hoping that their potion that caused their bodies to turn black blended in. Foreboding steps echoed behind them. They clasped hands and ran towards the gate. So close! The moonlight shone the path to freedom. They frantically wished for the gates to open. The iron bars creaked open, as a green light sped past them. The twins slipped through the gates which slammed shut. They ran and ran till their feets bled and their sides burned. They ran and ran away from the monster residing at Hogwarts till they passed out from exhaustion and dropped on the dirt path, becoming shadows themselves. 

~~~

Severus stood at his mother’s grave. The one person he hoped that loved him unconditionally. His mother, Eileen, always stood by his side, a creeping shadow recoiling at the briefest hint of an exploding sun. Severus took comfort in the hidden presents folded in too large, too threadbare clothing that came from thrift shops. The potion books, the defense books, the Occlumency books. All things Severus hid in to keep his sanity as a child and teenager. He cradled his knees to his chest as he whispered the happiest memories of his childhood. They never mentioned a wild, fiery haired girl leaping in the air. Or two children, a boy and girl, night and day, lying side by side whispering their dreams together and conjuring flowers. No, they were of him lying bloody on the floor when his mother cleaned the cuts and bruises. They were of him in the closest locked away from his father’s rage, and his mother calming the man she once loved. That was why Severus took to the dark. It was the darkness and shadows that hid him and protected him. 

A distant echo of a familiar voice rang in Severus’ ears. He perked up from his solemn crouch. His lank hair fell into his eyes as he tilted his head. Where was that coming from? That voice … reckoned long banished memories … a life where food was plenty and happiness abundant … a life he never knew he lived … Severus groaned and leaned forward. He blocked his ears. He didn’t want to hear! That tantalizing voice like a siren crooning in his ears to come back. He didn’t want to go back. Severus snarled, his wand jumping into his hand. 

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” He chanted. He rocked back and forth. It was gray here, offering nothing but monochrome, but it was his. His alone with no disturbance. His hand hovered over his heart, not yet touching. A thrumming heat crept in his body, invading it with a burning poison. He grimaced and closed his eyes. Long eyelashes brushed against his cheeks, as black eyes fluttered open. A warm presence drifted next to his body. 

A hand pressed to his shoulder, but he didn’t open his eyes or move from his defensive position. “Severus,” it whispered. It hugged him, its chest leaning against his back. “Severus, please come back.”

“No! I don’t know you! I don’t know you.”

A sad pause enveloped them, chest to back. 

“I’m Remus.”

Severus jerked. His eyes flew open. His heart raced in fear. “Why are you here?” How could you have invaded my territory? The question went unasked, but it hanged in the air. 

“I’m your soulmate.”

“You’re lying. Go away.”

“Harry needs you.”

“That’s a lie. He doesn’t need me. Who needs me?”

“I need you. Harry needs you. Draco needs you. Lucius and Narcissa needs you.”

“You’re lying.” Severus curled further in on himself. “You’re lying.”

“... I’m not, Severus,” a sad voice lamented. “This is all true. Draco himself told us that Harry was asking after you. You are his father, despite everything. You’re his family. You promised that you would love and protect him.”

Severus cried. 

“You’re not protecting him, right now.” The brutal truth was bared. “You’re only hurting Harry after everything. He needed you after the whole kidnapping ordeal, Severus.” Remus paused and smiled sadly. “I know … this is harsh, but it is needed. There must be no lightening the truth, you must bear the burden of your promise.” 

Severus cried. 

“Come on, Severus.” A hand clasped his own hand. Warm hands to his own chilly hands. “Severus, please.”

He shook his head. The graves contained his memories. He could survive on watching his good memories. It would suffice. 

“No, it would not.” Did he say that out loud?

 

Strong arms picked up his slender, thin frame. Tan skin, which scars wove their tragic past, caressed pale skin. “So beautiful, Severus.” Soft lips pressed themselves to closed, wet eyelids. “Beautiful and perfect.” Golden eyes gazed into the black eyes containing so much pain. 

“How?”

“Oh, Severus, there are many things I regret in my life. You are one of them.” Arms tightened to hold the retreating form. “I regret never helping or befriending you at school. I regret distancing myself around you, hiding behind Sirius’ back. A coward I am. A coward I was. I will love and defend you even if I die. I will never leave you again.” 

Tears trace a delicate path, like moonlight upon an ocean. “OK.” The quiet acceptance was barely heard, but a frigid air carried it to Remus. The Wolf smiled and hugged his soulmate close. He was complete again.


	10. The Patched Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetness

Arrive at the gates. The black, iron gates swirling and soaring to the sky; riddled in patterns and gems it glittered an imposing shadow. Surrounded by a forest of trees, skimming the ground leaves laden the branches. Brilliant green like emerald were shot through with golden sunlight. Lean forward and whisper the password, then lay your hand flat against the snake’s head. Let your magic glow for a moment, and once the wards deem you are safe and trustworthy, then enter! Come forward, young one. Don’t be shy. It is OK. See? No traps are here! Only a rather long stretch of a road. Three miles of a white road lined with the prettiest cherry blossom trees and grass with dew sitting like crowns on each blade. Walk and enjoy the scenery. The magnificent sculptures depicting beautiful magical creatures. Unicorns and fairies and pegasus and snakes and chimera and a nemean lion. Pleasant, is it not? The terrace shadowed the circular end of the driveway. It was like the Hanging Gardens of Babylon! The beauty of the multi colored flowers, the air fragrant with sweet perfume. A rolling wings sprawled around the house as they danced their way through the Malfoy Property. A Malfoy always goes the extra ten, don’t they. Finally, the front door! Yes, it is an outline of the Malfoy legacy. From their first arrival all the way to the current head of house, Lord Malfoy. A house elf will be right there. Have a pleasant stay!

“Master be waiting for you, Sir.” He jerked his head and followed the house elf. He jumped at the ominous whisper of the door closing. The near silent snick. He adjusted his robes and hoped to Merlin that he would not die. He wiped at the sweat and clasped his hands. He drifted after the house elf dressed in a clean pillow case. The silver monogram of the Malfoy insignia glowed in the streaming sunlight. The auror gaped at the tapestries lining the wall. A herd of unicorns grazing in the forest. The wolves perked their ears and inhaled the scent of prey. The proud falcon crying into the air as it swooped after its victim. There was nothing dark, only animal scenes, and surprisingly a tapestry of horses, a Muggle animal. The auror scratched his head. Where where the dark artifacts? The torture scenes and screams and blood? “This be your arrival at Master’s office.” The house elf bowed and disappeared in a pop. 

“Enter.” 

The auror scrambled in and shut the door. “Um, Lord Malfoy,” the auror clumsily bowed. “May I have a seat? I am here to …” he paused at the icy gray eyes. “To ask you a few questions about the incident at Hogwarts that occurred a few weeks ago.” The auror gripped his quill and the parchment. He tried to relax, but the man was intimidating. His austere robes and steely eyes. 

“What business is that of mine, Auror?”

He nervously licked his dry lips. “Well, Lord Malfoy, all of the Slytherins,” he could not stop the slight sneer at the word, and he noticed the tightness around the lips and eyes. He cleared his throat and decided to start over. He smiled, but it came out as a grimace, as if he was in pain. “The Slytherins, including your son, Draco Malfoy, had disappeared the night Harry Potter also disappeared.”

“The Slytherins are residing in my Manor.” 

The auror scribbled the information down. “OK, um, um,” he stuttered. He shifted in his seat, feeling like a child about to get a spanking. 

“What is your true business here, for if it was about the disappearance of the Slytherins, then I would have been contacted the night or morning of the incident. All of the other parents know of their child here, it is safe.”

The auror gripped the armchair. His green eyes flickered to the door, and he desperately wished that he didn’t draw the short stick. The mere presence of the Lord Malfoy made him want to cry. “I didn’t know about that, but if you are complaining talk to the Ministry of Magic ... “

“What are your true intentions, Auror? Why could this not have been a floo call, or a letter requesting my presence at the Ministry of Magic?” 

“We also have to inquire about the disappearance of the four Head of Houses.” 

“Why are you questioning so late, Auror?” Lucius leaned forward with a predatory glint in his eyes. He stood up gracefully and smoothed the gray robes. His blonde hair was like a strip of gold against the monochrome background. 

“Mr. Dumbledore, the Head of Mugwump, took a long time to secure this questioning.” 

“I am also extending my hospitality towards the Head of Houses.”

“Why?”

“My family has been insulted.” Lucius brushed his robes. “I must take care of business, Auror. I must leave you now. A house elf will see you out. Good day.”

“Good day.” The auror stood up and gazed after the regal man. He was … different than the rumors. The auror wondered then if all of his views were wrong. The auror followed the house elf and exited the Malfoy grounds. He went to return to the Headmaster to tell him he learned nothing. There was no Harry Potter at the Malfoy Manor. 

Lucius watched the scurrying retreat from the auror. He smelt a newbie; he chuckled and stretched. It was always good to lighten one’s life with a little intimidation. He entered into the parlor room and smiled brightly. “Just a little issue,” he said brightly. “Nothing to worry about!” 

Harry sensed that Lucius was being a little secretive, but Draco turned his attention to new wizard games he never heard of before! Harry giggled, as he watched the miniature size horses and knights fight. It was a full scale battle between the Fire Kingdom and the Air Kingdom. Harry leaned forward and whispered into the General’s ear of the next attack. This was so cool! Harry’s eyes gleamed as he watched Draco’s soldiers run away behind his friend’s laughing form. 

He pouted, “You could not have gone easy, huh?” Harry snickered and shook his head. He shifted to keep Severus in his line of sight. The Boy Wonder’s heart trembled with sympathy for the broken man reclining next to Lupin. A slight anger burned and twisted in his heart, but he thought of the truth. Severus cared for him, Harry! He was surrounded by people who loved him for him. There were no sycophantic crowds simpering after him to tell the wondrous story! For Merlin’s sake, he did not remember the night. He was one years old. Harry pursed his lips and formed a little fist. 

“What’s wrong, Harry?” Severus looked over and watched Harry’s mind race. From his perspective, he could see that Harry was going to form a feeble lie, but Harry was never good at lying. He could lie by omission, but never fully participate in the world of secrecy. He settled on a shrug. 

“Nothing, I suppose. Just thinking.” Harry refused to further elaborate on Draco’s prying. His godson frowned and wished to the highest heavens that he could have Harry see their point of view. From the rather skimpy information they got, Harry did not have a golden childhood. Draco’s mind raced to find the perfect way for Harry to realize that he was loved. 

Remus’ fingertips lightly grazed down Severus’ hipbone. He squirmed, unused to prolong exposure to human contact. Black eyes flickered to golden, feral eyes and silently submitted. Severus leaned into the warmth he so craved. His chilled insides were gradually thawing. He was slightly more relaxed than before, but deep inside he could still feel the weakening barrier isolating him from the others. He shuddered to think if that wall kept him from truly feeling anymore. The coldness permeated his very core, distancing himself from the world. To ignore the pain, yet also inadvertently cause it.

Severus hesitated before baring the smooth expanse of his pale throat and kissed Remus on his jaw. He whispered a few words in his soulmate’s ear which caused him to tighten his hold on Severus. His eyes leaked tears as Remus showed the huge, infinite ocean of his love. I missed you, Severus. 

The Malfoys and Harry looked away from the private scene between the two lovers. Narcissa wiped a few tears from her eyelashes as she glanced at the two boys. She was proud of the way Draco was dealing with the situation. Harry was slightly behind Draco as he grinned. His green eyes brightened further, and he grinned. 

“I can’t believe my family is growing!”

Draco’s silver eyes softened as he hugged Harry. He breathed in deep and sighed. He was content. Mother was right, he thought. I do love Harry. 

Lucius’ heart melted at his son. He also discretely wiped his eyes free from tears. Narcissa leaned against his arm, as she tugged him away from Harry and Draco. “Come, let us go have our own alone time?” Lucius raised his eyebrows and smirked. 

~~~

Harry gazed down at Draco’s sleeping form. The blonde, practically white, eyelashes fluttered against equally pale cheeks. Rosy lips parted as he breathed. The Potter heir leaned down and set his ear against Draco’s chest. Green eyes closed, and he listened to the soft lullaby of life. 

Draco woke to a heavy weight against his chest. Silver eyes, like the gleaming horizon of the setting sun, opened and widened. He almost jerked in surprise, but then remembered that it was only Harry. Everything of Draco relaxed, and his arms wrapped around the love of his life. His fingers trailed through the thick, black curls. Contentment rose in Draco like an ascending angel. He was happy. 

~~~

Black eyes flew open and a sharp inhale was barely audible. Severus wiped the sweat from his brow and shuddered. The nightmares and regrets floating in his brain was barely tolerable. Pale, wiry arms wrapped around his torso. Severus carefully rose from the couch, not disturbing his soulmate’s sleep. Cold, flinty eyes softened to velvety black. Tender lips brushed against a scarred cheek. Truly, the Potions Master felt grateful for Remus. He saved him from a life of restless questions and a gray graveyard, but Severus did not deserve this happiness - Remus or Harry or even the Malfoys. He quickly walked towards the door. He had to escape. He did not care if Harry hated him, but he needed to run. 

“Severus?” The black man whirled around at the sweet, drowsy voice. 

“Harry?” Severus stepped forward, and he hugged the child he considered to be his son. He smiled and knelt down. “It’s good to see you well and awake.” Harry nodded and wrapped thin arms around Severus. He inhaled the soft aroma of crushed herbs and a slight mustiness. He was home. 

“Where were you going?” Severus hesitated and gulped. He looked into Harry’s green eyes. They were bright with love (Severus flinched at the unassuming emotion) and twinkled with happiness. The yearning to flee slowly dissipated into a fine mist. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. His forehead met that of the scarred one.

“Nowhere, Harry,” Severus whispered. “Nowhere.” Harry grinned and clambered into Severus’ lap. The Potion Master, coward, traitor, Slytherin Head of House, whatever you wanted to call him, lifted the boy up and cradled him. Tears dripped down onto Harry’s hair. Severus doubted himself, whether he could win the war over his depression and past. He knew that he had to confront the many demons lurking in the back of his head, but Harry gave him hope. He was a fresh breath of air in the dungeons. 

Harry glanced over Severus’ slim shoulders and saw Remus, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. They smiled and nodded happily. Harry grinned back in reply and snuggled further into Severus’ warmth. 

The family room was crowded. Harry stayed close to Severus’ side, never leaving him out of sight. There was a peculiar anxiousness that consumed Harry’s mind. A quick inhale of breath and a jerkiness. Draco trailed after Harry with soft, silver eyes. He was quite besotted with the Boy Who Lived. Lucius and Narcissa gleefully planned out their wedding - the Wedding of the Century! It would be beautiful. Narcissa could not wait to get her hands on Harry! Imagine how much fun it would be. Harry shivered in cold sweat. He rubbed the nape of his neck. Why was he suddenly terrified like the time back in the Slytherin Common Room?  
Severus calmly drank his tea. He was planning something big for Remus. He frowned and glanced at his best friend’s wife. He wondered if she would help him. It would be tremendously brilliant, if she would. He tapped his fingers together and closed his eyes. Yes, with Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius, they would be unstoppable. He grinned and rubbed Remus’ knuckles. He hoped that he would appreciate it. 

~~~

Dumbledore paced his office. He snarled and throttled the air. The Weasley Twins escaped! He did not know how. He sneered. Greatest wizard alive, my arse! The Headmaster barked out the password to his chambers and swiftly entered it. The door closed with a soft snick. Where would they have gone? He contacted Molly and Arthur. They did not know, the useless buffoons. The useless auror ended up blindsided with Malfoy’s charisma. Next time, he would have to deal with it himself. Weasley and Granger were too incompetent by allowing The Golden Boy’s escape. Blue eyes blazed and snapped with power hidden so well. It started with Severus. He considered the rather disagreeable option of Harry sorted into Slytherin (although he did not expect it to happen!), but he miscalculated the Slytherin’s unity. The asinine behaviour of sticking together. He needed Severus back regretfully. Then Harry would willingly come to him. Dumbledore grinned and cracked his knuckles. Yes, that would work. Now, there has to be a way to draw Severus out of Malfoy Manor? mused the wicked man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Been busy with school and horses. 
> 
> Need help finding another fanfiction. 
> 
> Fanfiction about Draco saving Harry, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, and Neville in the woods after they all fall into a pit. Ron ended up temporarily blinded by thorns or something. Hermione’s arms/hands were crushed. Seamus had a broken arm or leg. Harry had broken ribs. Neville and Draco ended up OK. They all see a different side to Draco. All their wands are broken except for one. Draco is like a healer. They are lost in the Forbidden Forest, but the Forest also protects them. It is a Drarry. They are rescued. It was on some weird site, like a list of Drarry fics (not on ff.net or AO3).   
> Please help me find it!


	11. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore ... that arsehole ... he made Harry sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is short, but wanted to post something. Been trying for long chapters, but I just physically can't. My mind starts to wander to some other interesting things. 
> 
> Torture warning ahead ...

The robes swished against the stone. He waved a friendly hand at Hermione and Ron (Oh, how they are insufferable!). His blue eyes twinkled, and his robes blinded the eye. He strolled through the grounds down to the gates. They opened and closed with a silent assent. Dumbledore looked up to the sky and breathed in. With a quiet whisper, he was gone.

~~~

Severus paced the small clearing. He brushed back his greasy hair and wished that he was at the Manor. It was hard for him to get away (took him at least an hour to get Harry to let him go). He sighed and breathed in the sharp smell of pine. Remus’ birthday was in a few days. A sharp pain stabbed his chest. A gray shadow crept on him. He shivered at the sudden cold sweat. He did not like this. He was just about to apparate, when a hand grabbed him from behind and apparated him away. 

~~~

Severus rolled to the floor. He pushed himself to his arms before a foot pressed down on the nape of his neck. Panic rose like a sour taste in his mouth. Where was he? Who was with him? 

“Hello, Severus.” His heart seized. His mouth opened in a silent plea. Skeletal hands wrapped around his hand. “Stay still.” With whispered words, only the minimal flow of blood and oxygen intake was allowed. No! Tears formed in black eyes, a pretty picture of stars embroidering the robes of Night. No! “You will stay here. You cannot leave. Only I know of this room, so do not make noise, Severus.” A rasping chuckle filled his horrified ears. “Be a good boy.” A hand groped around for the black ebony wand. No! The wand pulsed as it writhed and pushed outwards, but something was blocking it. Why? … 

A cold snap broke the stifling silence. “It is a magic-blocking collar. You can’t do any magic,” Dumbledore smirked. “Including Occlumency.” Severus hands cradled his head. 

“Legilimency.” 

Blood splattering clothing … a hand reaching forth … a terrified scream … a blonde gleam … rich clothing rubbing against dry, pale skin. 

Dumbledore pulled out of Severus head. He lay panting on the floor with hand clawing at the collar. Tears ran down his face. 

“You became weak, Severus. Too much lazing about, and not enough work.” Blue eyes gleamed. “Don’t worry, though, you’ll work plenty here. Not as teaching,” he crouched down and lifted Severus by his hair. Pained whimpers left his mouth. “No, something more simpler.” Severus was flung to the cold, bare floor. He struggled to get up, but his limbs were weak. A helpless tidal wave crushed his soul. It cried out helplessly to its soulmate, but a cold fog shrouded him. Severus stumbled towards the graveyard, looking for comfort in his memories, but alas, even that single ray of hope was robbed from him. He reached towards that wild place inside of him - the one thing he truly pushed down. Its frigid winds and roaring waves were lost to him, a distant feeling. 

He felt empty. 

“No,” he chanted again. He was a Muggle dressed in wizard’s skin. He tugged at the collar again. “Alohomora!” The lock vibrated cold. “No.” Severus curled up in the farthest wall of the room. Not even shadows could hide his ‘weak’ face. The weeping man closed his eyes on the bright light and thought of Harry, Remus, Draco, and his two friends. His heart shattered - Harry’s fearful face - the pain his son went through. The kidnapping and torture, the healing, the fears scarring Harry’s mind and heart. 

Harry will break, if I doesn’t go back. I need to escape this awful room.

Severus willed his knees to go under him. They trembled, like a colt, and sent jolts of pain up and down his legs, as he pushed himself to his feet. He gasped and panted. Pain shot through his body, like molten lava eating away at his skin. He collapsed to the ground. Slowly, the pain ebbed away, retreating its ugly form. “What did you do to me, Dumbledore?” His voice mumbled in horror. How far would this man go to get Harry under his thumb? 

“Like that, Severus? It is a nice touch to that collar. It only responds to my wishes. For example,” Dumbledore tapped his finger against the robes in a lullaby his mother used to sing to him as a child. His blue eyes watched passively as Severus writhed on the floor; pain too impressive to allow sound. Severus clawed, his nails cracking, as he tried to rip apart the pain. His mind blank in a white blaze of pain, he arched and tried to escape this terrible man. Severus gasped as the pain disappeared as suddenly it had appeared. He lay at the feet of the power hungry man. He glanced up, glaring, but quickly looked down at the chilling hand of pain trailing his spine. “I have a game to play, Severus. Let’s see how long you will last until I can see you next, in about five hours.”   
Ropes crept towards the shivering man. He tried to push the pain back behind the Occlumency walls, but it was like they never existed. He fled in his mind, but his mind was an open field of nothingness, an easy target for Dumbledore. Ropes twisted around his body and lifted him into the air. 

Severus glared at the man he once thought he knew. Now, it was easy to tell. The cold glint flashed in his eyes. The cruel sneer. The black mind and heart. He looked away and thought of a plan. He would not be ruled by this man ever again. Pain is what he always known, he grimly reminded himself. Pain is easy to deal with. He dragged in a burning a breath. He was essentially a muggle now, for his magical core was wrapped in a sheet of spells. He read on muggles surviving various tortures through meditation. 

“This is not exciting at all.” Dumbledore flicked his wand, transforming the rope into barb wire. Severus clenched his teeth. “Playing strong are we?” The barb wire dug into his wrists and wrapped around his throat. “If you insist on staying silent, then you will forever stay silent!” Severus closed his eyes, forgetting the room and Dumbledore. 

He walked through that empty expanse in his head. His hands trembled as they sifted through the white sand. Where was the graveyard when he needed it most? He shook away the regrets and the family back home. He hummed a soft tune underneath his breath. He imagined the sand solidifying into a replica of Malfoy Manor. He added rooms and removed them. He sculpted the garden, down to the individual blade of grass and flower. His pale, slender fingers traced the walls of sand. It trembled and cracked but righted. It was too weak to enter and hide. Severus slowly dragged his hand through his hair and groaned. Tears sprang in his eyes. What was he going to do? He crawled toward the gray shade. It did nothing to protect him from the elements, but it gave him an illusion. He would grasp at every illusion of safety and hope, before he found a way to get out of this mess. Harry … he pushed aside thoughts of green eyes. He had to stay strong, and Harry will only weaken him. He cannot let Dumbledore get Harry! 

The prisoner gasped and eyes flew open. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. He tried again and again, heedless to Dumbledore’s laughter. “I told you, that you will stay silent forever.” The potion master stilled. He flinched at the approaching form. He shrank back, but the barb wire clung to his wrists and neck, blood seeping. “Let’s try another game, Severus.”

~~~

Harry’s eyes gazed blankly at the wall. He was cocooned in the rich, midnight blue blanket. Still as undisturbed water he sat. His chest fell and rose, again and again. He ran as a machine would. A cold blankness guarded him from the prying eyes blinking in from the doorway, but also the numbness set a mask hiding the lost and confusion. He wanted to cry, but no tears came. He wanted to yell, but his throat was too dry. He wanted to hug father, but he wasn’t there. He promised that he would never leave him again! Why did he lie? Harry’s hand twitched, but eventually also stilled. He imagined himself alone. All is lost. Everyone eventually leaves me, Harry thought. No one loves me.


	12. Concealment, Revealment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Remus lose control.

Severus dragged open his tired eyes. Their black surface lost their luster, two holes of dull metal. Blood and dirt caked his skin and tattered clothing. He closed his eyes, when he struggled with keeping them open. He moaned and wondered when he became so weak. Dumbledore was right. I have become weak. He sneered, or tried to, as he thought of his numb self before the Harry Potter days. Life was easy back then. No, he frowned, it was not easy, merely living in ignorance and choosing the most paved road. He hid behind walls; frigid, sarcastic words meant to harm others, to drive them away. He was isolated and encouraged it. He walked those halls like a menacing shadow stalking the students, looking for any misdemeanour to nail in his spitefulness and hatred for others. 

He tried to move his arms to cradle his splitting head, but they wouldn’t move. His body no longer belonged to him (when had it ever?). He was paralyzed in agony. He tried to yell out for others, despite his lost voice. Tears glossed over hidden eyes, like rain creating mirages in the dark world. He saw out of the peripheral of his vision, a sparkling existence. He cringed away at the approaching demon. 

“Hello, Severus,” Dumbledore greeted, as if he was at a tea party not a torture room occupied by a kidnapped potion master. “It’s been a few weeks already. Has everyone finally realize your worth? That you are not anyone special, but just an object to use and throw away as needed?” Severus tried to deny, but a small voice whispered cruel things in his ears. Words, they are just words. 

But words were powerful weapons. 

“You’re nothing now. Harry and Remus realized the deadweight you are. They would be happier without you.” Dumbledore stroke his head. Severus remembered the glimmer of satisfaction whenever he comforted him after coming back from a Death Eater meeting. Every time he was there. Every time. No exceptions. Where were the others? … Remus, Harry, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco? 

“You were so much more when you were with me.” Black eyes lifted, shards reflecting tears - a path of brokenness. 

~~~

McGonagall observed her students wallowing in despair. She never realized until now how much Severus was loved. Her eyes softened. How many years slipped by without me knowing the true Severus? 

Too many. Too many years.   
She sipped her tears and listened to the plans. It was like with Harry, yet everyone was more subdued. The helplessness settled in. The future was bleak. Her hands tightened into fists. She wanted to unleash terror on Hogwarts again, but the Twins disappeared. Idly, she wondered where they had gone. None of the other Weasleys, except for Bill or Charlie perhaps, were trusted enough to keep a secret away from Dumbledore. 

Nyaff! She thought. She offered her tidbits to the slow conversation and sat back. A despair clung like barbs into all their hearts. Shadows tinged their eyes. Laughter muted, if any. She would let the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws plan this one. No Gryffindor approach would help, until the action. No Hufflepuff sympathy was needed. 

The window let in sable light. Another day passed without Severus stomping through the doors, muttering about inane dunderheads and hormonal teenagers. A lack of bright green eyes was noticed in Malfoy Manor. The boy who lost his innocence, now had to deal with separation from the only father he had known. He curled in his bed all day, thinking of the brief moments of safety he felt with Severus. Harry glanced at the blonde boy lying next to him. Another sad face stained with tears. He scooted closer to the warmth radiating from Draco like the sun … the missing sun. 

The world mourned the loss of Severus. Winds bit with icy tinges. Foliage slowly wilted and withered, even with preservation spells. The man representing darkness and winter went missing, so the world howled its sorrow. A premature winter set in with its harsh glares and furious brawls. At night, it whispered guilty lullabies at not protecting their beloved. The one who cared with caring hands and soothing voice. It whimpered at the loss and whined for anyone to help the poor soul suffering. 

Lily Evans’ eyes peeked out from the covers. His heart was breaking from the loss, like the world. “Draco,” Harry whispered and nudged his best friend. “Draco, please wake up.” The boy stirred and grunted. 

“What do you need?” He slurred as he blurrily blinked his eyes. Silver eyes were muddled with red and puffy from crying. The eleven year old Slytherin asked again. 

“... Severus,” Harry muttered. Tears accented the depths of green. They swirled and flashed with anger, but he could not summon the strength to act upon those impulses. He was too weak from not eating properly. He felt the loneliness that charred his insides like frostbite. He drowned in the blackness, but something clicked in his sleepy brain. “I want Severus, Dray. I miss him, even though I only spent a little time with him. He was safe. He was warm.” Harry sniffled and leaped at Draco. He hugged him hard. “He was family, and he is gone!” Wails broke through the fog of muted sorrow in Malfoy Manor. “Daddy is gone!” 

Draco was stunned at the sudden revelations of the oceans of Harry’s love for Severus. Tears leaked again from molten eyes, but they were not heeded. Wiry arms hugged the love of his life back. He rubbed his back and crooned a soft lullaby his mother used to sing for him. 

Look into my heart  
And say goodbye to winter  
Wind blows but you warm me..

Wind howls, and you have gray  
The sky groans, and we have Spring

Ask the clouds   
Give us a white dream  
Night swims and we followed her  
In the world of the mysterious lights

Faster, you longing in me.  
Restless in my soul.

Ask the clouds   
Give us a white dream  
Night swims and we followed her  
In the world of the mysterious lights

Loss 

Ask the clouds   
Give us a white dream  
Night swims and we followed her  
In the world of the mysterious lights

Draco repeated it, until his voice rasped past dry lips. He waited for breathing to steady and calm. He gently cradled Harry in his arms as he slept. He looked through his eyelashes at his mother standing in the doorway. She wiped tears from her cheeks and gave a broken smile. Draco snuggled down under the warm covers and closed his eyes. He should also sleep too. Maybe he would meet Harry in dreams, a happier Harry with a dark man beside him. A sad smile lifted lips. A whole family being merry. 

~~~

Narcissa closed the door on the slumbering boys. She swept her blonde hair into an elegant updo. She looked into the mirror. Her hands steadied her body on the sink. She sighed. Blue, tired eyes stared back at her. Who was that woman in the mirror? Nothing was recognizable anymore. She washed her face and patted it dry. She picked at the soft linen. She walked around the Manor glancing at the richness surrounding her. Her life seemingly so perfect with the wealth and status of a pureblood wife, but was it worth the sacrifices? Harry’s kidnap and torture, Severus’ own lost status … where would they all be if Severus did not come to love the Boy Who Lived? Draco and Harry estranged from each other after years of pettiness, ultimately resulting in another person’s arms … imprisonment or death for her husband … Severus also alone and cold in his icy prison he erected around himself. 

Blonde eyelashes trembled against the mirror. Narcissa frowned and straightened her back and shoulders. Determination skittered across her face. She would get Severus back, come high waters or Hell. If not for Harry and Draco, then for the Slytherins and all the others who needed him. 

High heels tapped against carpeted floors. She twisted the knob and closed the door on herself. No one had entered Severus’ bed chambers, not even Remus. No one wanted to invade on the exceedingly private man. She took in the sparse decorations and snorted. Such a Severus room. The dark green almost black walls were highlighted by the lighter tone furniture. The potion journals littering the tables and bedspread. The books containing such a wealth of knowledge. Severus was truly a genius. 

Narcissa rummaged through the desk and books. She coughed at the slight dust rising. She snapped her fingers. The house elf bowed. “Daisy, did you give Severus a letter before he disappeared?” The house elf twisted her ears in agitation as she racked her brain for the information her Mistress requested. 

Slightly bulging eyes brightened. “Yes, Mistress! I be handed Severus a letter!” She looked around, her tiny pillow case flapping. She picked up a letter hidden in dust and books. “Here it be.” 

“Thank you, Daisy. You may go.” The house elf looked at her Mistress sharply but bowed and left. Narcissa trailed towards the bed and flopped down. Her hands trembled as they held the letter. She tried to lift the broken seal, but she couldn’t do it. She ran towards the living room. She skidded to a halt and panted for breath. Lucius cautiously stalked towards her.

“Darling?” Narcissa gave him the letter. She sat down and accepted the tea from Pomona. Everyone eagerly waited for Lucius to open the letter. His gray eyes scanned the letter. He gasped and staggered back. His eyes flashed dangerously. The windows rattled, and floor rumbled. 

“That bastard,” he growled. “Will pay.” 

“What did it say?” Filius asked. 

Lucius whirled on the waiting crowd of Slytherins and professors. Eyes were wild, and face pinched in anger. Blonde hair fanned out, as an invisible air lifted it from broad shoulders. 

“Dumbledore is what happened!” He spat out. “He kidnapped Severus by threatening him.”

Remus rose in alarm. “With what did he threaten him with?” Lucius gulped and shakily sank down into a chair. 

He looked away in a moment of weakness and hesitated. “Dumbledore threatened Severus with,” he cleared his throat and gestured without words. Remus watched this with golden eyes. His nails punctured his palms. He was barely containing the howling wolf. 

“Out with it, Lucius!” 

“A werewolf!” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Lucius threw the letter at Remus. In a fit of emotional instability, Lucius lunged at Remus. It was not a smart move, especially involving an enraged werewolf. Remus’ legs buckled at the sudden weight. The Malfoy Lord raged at Remus. His teeth bared back in fury. “My little brother was threatened to be something he feared the most.” His voice deadly quiet in a face of twisted rage. Remus struggled with the wolf and the instincts screaming at him to tear at Lucius. 

“Dear Merlin,” Remus sagged with the realization. Tears reflected the wolf eyes. He raised his hands to cover his eyes. Shame burned through him like silver slowly trickling into his bloodstream. Blurry visions flashed before his eyes. Pain and dark tunnels. A scrambling noise and the scent of prey. Screams and then pack. Blackness. The Gryffindor covered his mouth as it watered at the memory of prey. He screamed in fury and sadness. 

Narcissa dropped her wand. She saw the other Professors do the same. They were hiding the cowering students as best as they could. She never saw Lucius lose control like that. Not in such a degrading manner, nor in a scarier way. The tight control he had on his emotions slipped, baring the sorrow and anger. 

They left the two raging men. One screaming for the guilt towards himself. The other for anger on his family’s behalf. 

~~~

Severus shifted. The collar clinked in the silence. He curled into himself, to gather the bare dredges of warmth emanating from his body, in a mockery of the position his son was in. He clenched his teeth and prayed to whomever to save him. He ignored the skeletal hands tracing his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Aida Nikolaychuk - Lullaby
> 
> Nyaff - slang for an irritating person in Scottish (looked it up, so sorry if wrong)


	13. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Malfoys have a plan!

Malfoy Manor stood proud and elegant in the setting shadows cast by the sun. It lingered for a moment upon the hill before sinking back into the inky tendrils. Like the cold and dark world outside, the same hollow beauty settled like dust in an unused room. After the initial shock and rage the letter produced, everyone fervently planned and planned into the hours of the morning. Since Lucius was on the Board, he had a blueprint of Hogwarts, but even he was ignorant of some of the rooms. It constantly shifted, the blueprints, to add to the confusion. Just once, in a weak second, Lucius wished to be Muggle. Everything stayed still. Lucius dragged his blonde hair out of his face and sipped the firewhiskey. It burned down his throat, a pleasant feeling after being numb. 

“Minerva, Filius, Pomona,” he begged. “Was there any room that only the Headmaster could access?” 

Minerva slammed her fist down on the table and snarled. “We should just infiltrate Hogwarts and get Severus!” 

“Minerva,” Filius said. He pinched the bridge of his nose and stood on the pillows. “We need to know where he is before descending on Hogwarts. We need to have a plan.” Filius softened and touched Minerva’s clenched hand for a second. “We all are in pain here. You were closest to the Headmaster. Was there any hints that he gave of a room like Lucius described?” Minerva growled and gulped down the rest of the firewhiskey. She appreciated the Slytherin planning, but her body thrummed with the need to destroy. Eyes flashed as she gasped. 

“A really long time ago, Dumbledore and I were discussing plans if there was an incident of needing to interrogate anyone that infiltrated Hogwarts.” Minerva paused and poured some more firewhiskey. “A room only he could access.” She slumped down. “He never told me where though.”

“Well, at least we know the room exists,” Lucius muttered. He tapped his finger and frowned. He was missing his little brother. He wanted to see his usual severe demeanor and snarkiness. 

Draco unconsciously mirrored his father’s impatient gesture. He caressed Harry’s shaking leg. “Dumbledore shouldn’t be headmaster.” 

Narcissa whipped around. “What did you say, Draco?” Her voice bordered on hysteria. “Can you repeat that, please?”

“Dumbledore shouldn’t be headmaster?”

Narcissa yelled. “That’s it! Lucius, we got to find a way to suspend or fire Dumbledore from being the headmaster!” She kissed Draco on the cheek. “Brilliant, son.” He grinned and hugged Harry close. There was hope. 

The world danced around the Manor. It sensed hope. It breathed in deep and sighed. The sky seemed to gleam as it crouched down. Winter winds swirled the grass and twirled invisible ribbons among the turning leaves. 

~~~

Severus coughed and leaned against the cool walls. It seeped into his blood, blissfully numbing the pain. He relished the act of sitting. Dumbledore slowly slacked the chains, allowing him some movement. Still, a throbbing pain heated his body, but it was easily ignorable. He pushed back his long, greasy hair and sneered tiredly. Once he was out of here (for he still clung to the dying hope that he will be rescued), he will cut his hair. Greasy strands brushed his bare shoulders, causing slight revulsion. His head thumped against the stone, and he closed his eyes. 

The walls in his head were flimsy sheets at best. It was a comfort knowing he could at least provide some resistance, no matter how dismal the effort was. He was regaining some strength back. Dumbledore had to leave for a meeting for a few days. Severus crawled towards the jug of water, his legs too weak to support him. He took a sip and savored the cool water. He ate a spoonful of thick broth. His stomach clenched his protest (Dumbledore thought it amusing to starve him for a week). Severus glared and clawed his hands on the floor. 

His heart and body heated with the need to kill Dumbledore. 

He smirked. He was not worthy of an AK, but rather, he would die in a Muggle way. It will be painful, he thought. His mind slowly conjured images of Dumbledore lying in his own pool of blood begging for release. Severus painted more details in, letting his mind wallow in the darkness. The floorboards creaked under his weight, as he lightly stepped towards the man worse than the Dark Lord. He bent down and breathed close to his ear. “How is it for the tables to have turn?” A dark smile flitted across his face, creasing pale skin. “You won’t have salvation.” Black eyes glimmered with a feral light. He yanked on the long, coarse hair and flung the old man across the room. Spit flew out of his mouth, as the Head of Slytherin legendary for his calm composure, broke and yelled at the man. “How does it feel? To be broken and in pain! Well, Old Man?” He snarled. He viciously kicked his ribs, ignoring the pitiful moans slipping past dry lips. His breaths harshened, then slowly calmed as Severus grasped at a cracked mask. “As you starved me, I you. This is my pain. This is the pain of all you betrayed.” Severus stood, a darker image in the shadows, like a harbinger crying death. The rotting walls cried out as harsh winds barreled against it. The moist building took on a sheen as ice engulfed it. “You wanted to contain this power in me. You wanted me to be submissive, accepting all the chains you locked on me.” Severus fingered the ring on his finger. “I will not be a slave anymore.” 

His mind reeled at the images blurring before his eyes. He was satisfied. If he was in pain, then he will be happy. 

~~~

Lucius pressed the black robes smooth. His boots clacked in the silent hallways. His blonde head was raised in arrogance. He was the perfect picture of calm composure, yet his eyes betrayed them. They shined with tears. His steps quickened as he drew closer, until he was almost at a run. His robes whispered against his legs and stilled as he stood before the door shimmering into existence. He gulped and straightened his ring. 

He took out his wand, withdrawn from its usual scabbard. It gleamed in the soft candlelight. Everyone was still. The world waited with its breath held, for the man it so loved to be free. He waved it in a complicated manner and muttered spells under his breath. 

The door creaked open, allowing the new Headmaster of Hogwarts to enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have been asking me questions about chapter 12. 
> 
> Lucius fought with Remus because Dumbledore used a werewolf attack on Severus as a threat to bribe him away from the Malfoy Manor. It was more of a emotional outlet to let the rage and sorrow out because his little brother was kidnapped. 
> 
> Have you guys noticed a discrepancy in the earlier chapters? About someone being implied dead then not? I think the reviewer misspelled it, so I was confused. 
> 
> I hope this cleared up the confusion, but if you have any questions please review so I can read through the fic and try to find the error.


	14. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Remus have a talk.

Severus opened his eyes and quickly shut them again. A massive headache banged against his skull. He groaned and rubbed his head. 

“Severus!” Narcissa rushed over, since her wards rang when Severus woke up. “Do you need any pain potions?” 

Black eyes stared back at her guileless. His face beamed with happiness, not something normally associated with the Head of Slytherin. Tears slipped past closed eyes. 

“I’m back home.”

Narcissa paused then smiled. She tenderly pushed back a stray tendril of hair. “Yes, Severus,” she whispered. “You are back home.” She spelled in the potions since he fell back asleep. 

Harry hovered in the doorway. His curly hair hid his green eyes. He hesitated then shuffled in. He plopped down on the seat next to Severus’ bed. His eyes roved over the prone form of his father. His hand reached out as if to touch him, to make sure that this was real, but Harry did not touch him. He felt as if he would invade Severus’ privacy, and he did not like to do that. Instead, Harry settled down with his head on his elbows and breathed in. Despite the weeks away from home, he still smelled like herbs and the fresh air, though it was muted. Harry sniffled and felt tears warm his cheeks. He wiped them away and snuggled his head in Severus’ arms. He wanted to be held by Severus like his only night in the Slytherin Common Room. He wanted that warmth and safety. Harry found himself curled next to Severus. He glanced up at Severus, waiting for an expression to flicker across his face, but he saw no changes. He did not know if that was good or bad. The boy sighed and closed his eyes. He would wake up next to his family, and everything would be OK. It would have to be. 

Draco peeked into the room. He smiled and rubbed his eyes. Finally, the family was whole again. He tiptoed in and tucked Harry into a soft, blue blanket. Silver eyes gleamed like the surface of water. He lightly kissed Harry’s cheek and brushed back his hair. He also kissed his godfather on the cheek, something he would likely never do if he was awake. 

“I am glad you are back, Uncle.” Draco smiled and walked back to his room, planning on getting a good night’s rest for the first time in weeks. 

~~~

Everyone lounged in the family room. There was a light atmosphere. The Slytherins were chatting. The girls were doing one another’s hair, and the boys were softly discussing their families and politics. The Professors drank their tea and smiled at the children’s antics. It broke their heart that they would not go and play, but it also made them proud how mature they were. 

Lucius got up and stretched. He kissed his wife and yawned. Over the last few weeks, the Malfoy Lord thawed. He showed more emotions. His shoulders drooped, but he never wore a mask that he wore in public. “I am going to check on Severus.” Remus jumped. 

“I’ll join you, too, Lucius.” There was slight tensions between the werewolf and the Lord, but Lucius graciously nodded and beckoned Remus to follow him. Narcissa smiled. Her blue eyes sparkled, a gentler, truer version of Dumbledore’s twinkling eyes. She hoped that Lucius would make true on their promise. Even if the Malfoys were thawing to the professors and the Slytherins, they still upheld the integrity of politeness. She disapproved of Lucius’ reactions. 

(Flashback)

“Lucius.” 

The Malfoy Lord shivered at his name. It held no affection or love. It was cold. 

He cleared his throat. “Yes, my dear?”

Narcissa got under the white silk covers. She turned around, so she could see Lucius’ face. She did not want him to hide his emotions. She wanted to see his shame. 

She frowned and fingered her blonde hair. She raised her chin in the air. “You know that I support you, as a wife should, Lucius?” He nodded. 

“Yes, I do, dear. You’re the perfect wife.” Narcissa preened with pride. 

“I will always support you, even in your stupidest of times.” Narcissa sat up straighter. “However, as your wife, it is my duty to remind you that you are being brash or unreasonable.” Lucius drooped. He knew where this was going. “I am not proud of you to have picked a fight with Remus like a muggle.” He flinched at that comparison. “I want you to apologize to Remus and explain why you did such a shameful act in front of everyone.” Lucius nodded. 

“Yes, my dear.” Narcissa nodded in approval and smiled. She laced her fingers with Lucius’. 

“You are my husband, and I love you.”

Lucius beamed. He loved his wife. She was beautiful, and she was even more beautiful on the inside. “You are my wife, and I love you.” He bent down and kissed her on the corner of her lips. He inhaled her soft scent. “Forever.”

“Forever,” she agreed and kissed him back. 

(End of flashback)

~~~

Lucius cleared his throat. He was not used to apologizing or explaining his actions, but he promised his wife, and he had to do it. He tapped his cane on the carpet. 

“Severus is my little brother.”

Remus drew back in surprise at Lucius’ statement. He nodded. 

“You are his mate.” He nodded again hesitatingly. He did not know where Lucius was going with this. 

Lucius inhaled and calmed his nerves. He did not show it, but he was nervous. Remus was part of his family, and whether Lucius liked it or not, the werewolf was being slowly drawn under Lucius’ wings. 

“I am sorry.” Remus gasped and staggered to a stop. 

“For what?” He asked in shock. “Why are you apologizing?”

Lucius gritted his teeth and tapped his cane harder on the floor. “Do not make me repeat it, please.” Remus nodded, wide-eyed. “I took my rage out on you unnecessarily. It was unbecoming of me.”

“It’s OK, Lucius,” Remus muttered. “I forgave you of that a while ago.” 

“It still does not make it right.” Lucius stopped and turned around to stare at the werewolf. His gray eyes flashed. In a way, for Lucius, there was more pride being built than torn down in apologizing to Remus. “I did it because I lashed out. You were the easier target to scream at, for you were a werewolf.” Remus nodded again, shocked out of words. He did not know what to do except to nod. 

Lucius nodded his head and resumed walking. The two men strolled in silence towards Severus’ room. He breathed in deeply and exhaled. “Remus, do you remember the Shack Incident?” Guilt burned in Remus’ eyes. He chewed on his lips and shoved his hands into the brown cardigan.  
“No,” he frowned. “I tend to not remember the nights if I have not taken the Wolfsbane Potion. Only flashes.”

“What do you remember?” Remus closed his eyes and relived those single seconds, those single moments again. They were played over and over again, a weapon to use when Remus was at his lowest. The moments where he almost turned a human.

“I remember,” he swallowed and started again. “I remember the scent of prey, and the God awful glee over finally finding real prey. Something that was not rabbit or some other animals. Werewolves choice of prey are humans.” Remus hesitated. “That was the only time the wolf ever got close to biting a human. It was eager for it. was eager for it.” Remus closed his eyes, drowning in guilt. “I knew Severus was my mate, yet I did nothing to help him. Even the attraction between him and I was weak enough for me to submit to the bullying. To not fight for my mate. I am the reason Severus is a Death Eater! I am the reason because I did nothing. I valued my friends more than my mate,” Remus snarled. His hands fisted in tight anger. His frame trembled in an effort to contain the tsunami of rage sweeping him under its powerful currents. 

Lucius digested the information. His gray eyes were thoughtful. He pursed his lips and tapped his cane. The comforting warmth of his wand nestled inside anchored his thoughts. He couldn’t believe he was going to say this. “I cannot say for sure. I am not Severus after all.” He quirked his lips in mild amusement. “But, I have known Severus ever since he was eleven. He had lived in my house since he was sixteen, after the Incident. I can say that I know him well enough to say this.” He gathered his thoughts and glanced at Remus from the corner of his eyes. His golden eyes were trained on him. Lucius briefly felt a flash of fear at the otherworldly eyes, but he pushed it down reasoning with himself that Remus was Remus, not a werewolf or animal. “Severus would not have accepted you as a mate, for I am assuming that a wizard counterpart would not feel that same draw to the other.”

“Yes, Severus would not have that same empty ache in his soul as I do.” Remus licked his lips. “It would grow as our relationship grows, but Severus can be with anyone he wanted. I am made for Severus alone. I will always wait for Severus.”

Lucius said, “Then Severus would have pushed you away, despite your status as mates, if he had not forgiven you for the Incident. He was willing to look past his fear of werewolves for you, Remus. It is the one thing I have ever seen him cry about. Even under the Cruciatus curse, Severus never cried. He screamed. Merlin, did he scream, but he always got back up.” Lucius stroked his cane. “He, Severus, is the strongest man I have ever known. He is willing to do anything for those he considers family. I am honored to be part of his family.” 

Remus smiled. Tears flowed past his eyelashes and down his pale cheeks. “Thank you, Lucius.” The Malfoy Lord nodded in reply. He apologized and explained his actions. He went a step further, into the stratosphere, and comforted Remus. 

Remus and Lucius stopped in front of the door. Lucius twisted the doorknob and walked in. He paused at the sight of Harry sleeping in the bed, but he shook his head and smiled. Remus scrambled in after Lucius, eager to see his mate. His heart burst at the sight of the two people he considered pack sleeping next to each other. He wiped at stray tears. 

Lucius walked until the edge of the bed bumped against his legs. He dropped down in the chair. He conjured another for Remus, who sighed gratefully as he sat down. He nodded a thanks. Remus caressed Harry’s soft hair. Lucius clasped Severus’ hand. They both waited for daylight besides Severus and Harry.


	15. Family Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gives Severus an ultimatum.

Harry woke to a heavy hand on his head. He rustled and shifted then eyed the man through his bangs. He sighed with contentment dancing in his chest. He had Severus back. They were a family, the Malfoys, Severus, Remus, and him. He sat up, displacing Remus’ hand. The tired man grunted and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and stretched. 

“Good morning, Harry.”

“Morning, Remus.” 

Lucius opened his eyes and subtly stretched, like a tawny cat. “Good morning, Harry. Remus.” He sat up and swept his wand over Severus. His gray eyes glittered with happiness. 

Severus woke to voices he thought he would never hear again. He opened his eyes, wincing at the harsh sunlight. He moaned and buried his head in the satin pillow. He rolled over and ducked under the covers. It was clear that he was not in the horrid room. He breathed in deeply, smelling home. He gasped and jerked up, the blankets falling to his waist. 

Remus chuckled. “Welcome home, darling.” Black eyes shifted to Remus, to Lucius, then to Harry. Severus’ gaze stayed on Harry. Tears filled his eyes, as he hugged the boy close to his chest. He kissed Harry’s cheek. He breathed in the boyish scent of dirt and sunshine.

“Harry,” he repeated. “You’re okay? They got you back from Dumbledore and the Weasleys?” He ran his hand over the boy’s body. “Please, tell me you’re fine?” Harry giggled and snuggled closer to the man he considered his father. 

“I’m fine. Cissa healed me. Been okay for weeks.” Green eyes brightened with tears. “Are you okay?” Severus nodded, not looking at the frowns on the two men’s faces. 

“Of course.” He hugged him harder. Harry tightened his grip. He was safe. He was at home. 

“I love you, Daddy.” Severus froze. He stared into suddenly bashful green eyes. Tears rolled down his face, his lips trembling. Harry Potter called him, the greasy git, resident of the dungeons, self-proclaimed hater of Gryffindors and Potters, daddy. He was so happy. 

“I love you, too, Harry. I love you.” 

Severus cried into the curly hair. He promised to himself that he would never leave Harry unhappy. 

Lucius cleared his throat. “Harry, why don’t you wake up Draco and tell Narcissa to get breakfast ready for everyone?” Harry nodded and hugged Severus again. He scampered away with a joyful smile. 

Remus flat out stated, “You’re not okay.”

Severus glared at his mate. “I am fine.”

“You have been tortured for weeks, Severus.”

 

He bared his teeth, clenching his fists; his eyes glanced around the room looking for an exit. He sprang up, ready to launch himself away from the interrogators. Remus saw the tense muscles and pounced on his mate. He flailed around, hitting Remus wherever he could, and wailed. 

“Get off of me!” Severus reduced to gibberish as panic seized his mind and twisted it until he saw skeletal hands and a diabolical grin. 

Remus threw the ebony wand at Lucius. “Let me deal in this. Get a mind healer, a good one, please.” Lucius retreated from the werewolf and his mate. 

Severus folded into himself, making himself smaller in the eyes of Remus. It was a survival instinct more than a true reaction, but survival was ingrained into Severus. He believed himself to be a warrior for what he felt was right. He raised his eyes with caution and met the disapproving eyes of Remus. 

“What?” He snarled. He threw his hands in the air and ripped the blankets away from him. He shivered but it hid it. He got up, shoving away the reaching hands of his mate. “Why do you suddenly care? This is my life. My body. I am fine. Just leave!” 

“Severus, I care because you are my mate -.”

“You have a funny way of showing your affection to me.”

Remus pushed down his shame. He had to deal with this. Severus needed help. Before, when he was in a catatonic, feral state, and now when he was ‘fine.’

“You’re not fine,” he said softly. “Don’t lie to me or to yourself. I know you. You will push this problem away until your mind forces you to deal with it. What do you think happened before you were kidnapped? We just got you back, then you disappeared! Don’t dare leave, Severus! You won’t escape into the dungeons like last time. That was a mistake on the Malfoy’s parts. I beg of you. At least do it for Harry. He doesn’t deserve this broken man who suppresses everything. No, he needs that strong protector he saw back in the Slytherin Common Room.” 

Severus drew back, skulking in the shadows. They twined around his body making him shimmer into the blackness except for the paleness of his face and bared teeth. His hand clenched empty air. He would have hexed Remus and then left, but of course, they confiscated his wand. 

On the other hand, there was the golden man. His hair glowing in the sunlight. Severus could practically see the angel wings beating the air in heavy, strong strokes. He wanted to laugh. Remus was anything but an angel. He was a coward, using the excuse of being mates to bridge the gap between them. He showed bravery in all the wrong places and at the wrong times. It will get him killed. The quiet Gryffindor with his silent smiles and glowing eyes and the wizard who practically oozed darkness and evil. They were never meant to be. 

Severus rubbed his left forearm. The very physical, painful reminder of bad choices. He frowned, idly wondering why he hadn’t been summoned by Voldemort lately. Maybe Lucius explained the situation … he snorted. The Dark Lord was insane. 

Severus leaned back, creeping further into the shadows. He closed his eyes, his lips a thin line. Flashes of tousled hair and green eyes shining through. A small, warm body hugging him. Could he lay his pride down for Harry? Did he even want to confess all the dark secrets fermenting in his mind? All the abuse and the horrible, inhumane tortures he did all in the name of the Dark Lord. He opened his eyes and grinned cruelly. He stepped out into the light, shedding the darkness like a well fitted robe. 

“Remus,” he purred. “You have no idea what you are dealing with.” He raised his chin, not hiding the pride in his voice. “There is a reason why I am one of the best of the best Occlumency and Legilimency masters in the world. Everything in my head would make anyone else go insane.” He sidled closer to the pale werewolf. “You saw inside my head that one time. The graveyard … all my secrets and memories rotting away, festering like the dead, useless in the ground, while sprouting weeds to invade the grounds. It was not pretty, but it was mine. I do not like anyone to go through my graveyard.”

“I know, Severus,” Remus whispered sadly. His back pressed against the bedpost, where Severus backed him into. “I know. You are so very private, not letting me in.” He ignored the snort and decided to get it off his chest. “Do you want the truth?”

“No, I just want to listen to you prattle on about feelings and emotions.”

“I think that you hide behind your walls and sarcasm. You distance everyone because you are afraid you will get hurt. You erect these walls. You push everything inside those graves, not truly healing and moving on. For once, Severus, be a Gryffindor and face those memories. Otherwise, you will lose Harry and everyone else you care for through your own stubbornness. It won’t be anyone else’s fault but your own. You will lose everyone, Severus.” A light flickered like embers in Remus’ eyes. He touched Severus’ hand briefly before letting him go. “Decide whether you will be alone, or you will let someone in and heal you.” Remus smiled a sad smile. “As your mate, I support you. As your mate, I will leave you be if you want. But I want you to be happy, and if what you decide makes you happy, then I respect your choices.”

Remus gave Severus one last lingering glance, capturing the sunlight haloing around Severus’ silhouette. His hair shined like dirty onyx. For once, he looked like an angel, albeit a dark angel, just fallen, with his wings broken. Then he left, leaving Severus alone.


	16. Family Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus

Severus’ eyes bored into the closed door with a slack, empty expression. He refused to cry. His hands clenched into fists as he gulped in a breath. Oh, what had he done? He was a pathetic human being. He tripped over himself as he stumbled to the bed. Why didn’t Dumbledore just kill him? End this cycle of isolating himself, ultimately hating himself even more. He furiously wiped at the tears. He was fine! He was healthy. Narcissa healed him. He was fine. Fine. Outstanding. Magnificent. Fine. Whatever you wanted to call it, he was fine. 

Why didn’t he believe himself?

He sank down into the blankets that hugged him. He closed his eyes, locking the memories of Dumbledore and his cruel tortures away into a grave that was how many feet deep? Too many to count … the grave opened like a yawn showing its hideous, black darkness that congealed like old blood. Severus could not deny the unique relationship between him and Dumbledore. For many years, he was caught in his web blindly plodding after him. Following every word he uttered. He did his best, but it was never enough. Dumbledore hated him. He could tell. He smelled the frigid hatred snaking in the air whenever he walked into the room. It was hard to ignore, yet Severus still blinded himself to the world. For what? A half-hearted pat on the shoulder? No, it must have been something more. He was not that pathetic … right? Then Harry arrived becoming a Slytherin. His world shattered a little bit, fully breaking that night. Afterwards he erected a new world that was still weak and hesitant. He did not know how to navigate this world. It was filled with warm hugs, green eyes pooling with love, and friends. He was not alone anymore, so why must he be here in this room alone? He should be out there with Harry drinking cinnamon tea calming his nerves and laughing at a joke Lucius said. 

It was useless.

Ever since he was a child, he heard that he was destined to be alone. It was true. So very true. Father said it. Mother never said anything but her actions said enough. Lily abandoned him for Potter. He was distant from his family, his family consisting of the Malfoys, Harry, and his Slytherins. He broke. He buried his head in shame. How weak! Severus rolled over, staring out the window that was the wall. The sun shone through the tree branches, roads of light. It was an endless garden. Multiple trees sprouted from the ground, their leaves glowing gold in the light. He saw Professor Sprout ambling about touching the flowers. He snorted. Professor McGonagall walked beside her gesturing her hands wildly. She was laughing. Even her signature tight bun was loose. He blinked his eyes. He almost did not recognize her except for the unmistakable tartan. 

His heart softened. He missed a soft bed surrounding by warm walls. The seemingly endless windows offering him a glance out in the world. The laughter careening around the corner … what? He looked to the door just as it exploded inwards sending Harry tumbling down. His green eyes lit up when he lighted upon Severus. 

“Dad!” He still will never get used to being called Dad. “Cissa said not to disturb you, but then Lucius said the best medicine was laughter.” He raised his eyebrows. Lucius said that? Indeed. “Are you OK?”

“I’m fine, Harry. Just tired.” Severus pushed himself up from his prone position. He smoothed down his robes. Harry smiled and stood there. He wiped at his nose and sniffled. 

“Wanna get some fresh air?”

“Want to. Not wanna,” Severus corrected. His hand like it was not part of his body floated up and cradled Harry’s arm. “But let’s. I feel as if I haven’t breathed fresh air in a while.” It was true. His body tingled in the thought of feeling that light on his body. He quickened his pace.

“Come along, Harry. Don’t want to waste the daylight.” Harry giggled. 

“Nope!” A beat passed. “Guess what I did?”

Severus glared at Harry mockingly. He ventured a guess. “Did some mischievous prank resulting in explosions and you and Draco running away?”

“Well …” Harry shrugged. “Kinda. But Draco took me out on winged horses! I never been riding before. The Dursleys never brought me anywhere …” His face darkened for a moment. Severus looked back at the suddenly miserable Harry. He forced a smile to his face. He gently guided the boy down the hallway. He opened the door and breathed in the fresh air. The sunlight bathed his face in warmth. He sighed. He just wanted to rest in this warmth. It would be lovely. 

Harry perked up. “Draco showed me a game called Quidditch.” His green eyes looked like a sun was rising in it. “You ride on a broom! I would love to play. At least once, you know … try it out … but it looks so awesome! Draco showed me his broom and let me ride on it. Minerva showed me a few tricks she said that she learned as a lassie.” He giggled. “I like her accent. It’s cool.” He skipped beside the shell shocked Severus. He forgot how much energy children can have. His hatred for children was still there, but Harry and Draco and his Slytherins were the exception. 

“That was nice of her. Did you remember to say thank you?” 

“Yup!” Harry proceeded to chatter about his adventures with Draco. Severus trailed after the hopping Harry. It settled his heart. He was glad that Harry was getting comfortable around the Malfoys. 

“Severus!” A voice cried out. “Get back here this instant. You are still healing.” Severus and Harry both jumped before whirling around. 

“It’s Cissa,” Harry whispered. “Sometimes she does that when me and Draco are doing something.”

“Draco and I.” Severus felt fine. He grabbed Harry’s small hand. “Let’s go hide.” Harry looked up into black eyes and smiled. 

“Okay,” he chirped. The black robed man ran alongside the laughing boy. 

“Sh! Don’t want to make any noise, or else she’ll find you, and you don’t want that, do you?”

Severus led Harry to a cove a little bit into the woods. He sat down on the grass. His fingers patted down his torso. Panic froze his heart. He wiped his blood onto the grass behind him. Relief caused air to whoosh out of his lungs. Harry sat by his feet. 

“Will they find us?” 

“I don’t know, Harry. I hope not.” Severus really did. He did not want to deal with hovering adults, worried that he was not fine. It was a nuisance. He was healed, so why couldn’t he go back to his potions and playing with Harry and Draco? Severus placed his hand on the messy black hair. Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep on his legs. He gently put Harry on the grass. He ripped off a piece of his robe and tied it around the wound. He winced at the sudden sharpness of pain. He exhaled and imagined washing away the pain. It no longer existed. The Potion Master then let himself relax against the tree. He listened for any footfalls, but soon the lull of crickets and the wind swept him away into the blackness.

~~~

Remus sniffed the air smelling for his pack. He growled. Why would Severus endanger himself? He was angry and worried. His wolf paced back and forth inside of him with its ears turned down. 

He silenced his feet and barged his way out into a little area. He looked around, finding two people against the tree. Lucius came in after him. His gray eyes looked down on Severus. 

“Why did he do this?” Narcissa and Minerva walked into the little cove area. Cissa sniffed daintily and wrinkled her nose. She bent down and waved her wand down Severus body and cursed softly. 

“What’s the matter?” Remus asked. 

“He tore open one of the wounds I healed. It was still healing, and he overworked himself.” She frowned and said a few healing spells. That stubborn man! They would all have to talk to him. She unwound the cloth. 

“Minerva, can you conjure a stretcher, please?” The Transfiguration Professor grimly nodded her head. 

Narcissa floated her friend on the stretcher. “Let’s go home.”


	17. Author's Note

I probably won't be able to really update this fic because I am in my school fall play which is soon. 

Also my beta is also working through her life. 

In conclusion: we are both busy.

(co-author/beta): we are both in school full time, she's in a play, and i'm dealing with some personal issues, so please don't hate us if we're a little behind!


	18. A lullaby for a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness ... I think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so late!

Once again, Severus woke to a warmth curling into his side. His hand stroked the curly head next to him. Harry was his family. He thought of Remus’ offer - Would he truly sacrifice his pride, the one thing he could still possess in a somewhat tattered remains? Telling a stranger what he told no one else, not even Lucius. His eyes darkened and his brow furrowed in thought. He was being a burden. He should leave, but … Harry. 

No. He had to stay for Harry. 

Severus tightened his grip on the sleeping boy. He had to be the grown up. Face his past, resolve it, then let go. 

The door creaked open. “Severus,” a quiet voice called out. “Are you awake?”

“Yes, Lucius.” The man slipped in with his head bowed. He never saw his friend look so dejected. 

He sat up in quick concern. “What’s wrong, Lucius?”

He cleared his throat and sat down on the bedside. Severus scooted over a bit, gently lifting Harry with him. His pale hand unconsciously stroked the soft head. Lucius gave a small smile. “I don’t understand why you refuse help. We want what’s best for you. Ever since I have known you as an eleven year old, you had the tendency to hold onto anger and bitterness. The slightest hint of hostility and you condemned that person as a bad person. One you have to protect yourself from, Severus.” Gray eyes implored him with tears creating a shine. 

A slim hand reached out in misery then flopped back on the bed. “What was I to do? They would have hurt me.”

“Not everyone is out to get you. Not everyone has a plan to bring you down.”

A sullen glare bore into Lucius’ eyes. The shock of seeing an emotional Lucius was shoved aside. Anger quickly flew in on light wings. 

“What are you trying to tell me, Lucius?” Severus snarled from on the bed. His shoulders were hunched, his hands claws. Harry grunted and whimpered. Severus quickly let go of him. He scrambled off the bed away from the man white with rage. 

He pointed a knobbly finger. It winked at him like an eye. “You and Remus both tell me to confess my past. Why should I?” Severus gestured around him. “I don’t need pity. I don’t need any sympathy. I have dealt with my past as I should.”

Lucius slowly shook his head. “No, Severus,” he whispered. He waved Harry away who stood with wide, trembling eyes. “Don’t you hear yourself? You need help. Don’t you dare deny it. You chain yourself with anger. Remus was right, something I don’t say lightly. Get help, please. For your sake and Harry’s sake.”  
He raised an elegant hand twisted in agony. “For friendship sake, please, Severus.”

“You’re sounding like a Hufflepuff,” Severus retorted back, raising his defenses to block out the pain. To block the voice squealing for help.

“Stop sorting people into Houses! You’re a strong man, Severus, with many high morals. You’re blank in the face of danger. You revel in misery and hatred. You are a good man, despite your many flaws.” Tears made silent procession down his cheeks. “But the many good deeds you did without any acknowledgement or thanks, you lead a lonely life. You are ostracized and feared. Is that a life you want in five or ten years?”

Lucius paused, panting for breath. He wanted to save his friend, but he was being stubborn. Narcissa, Draco, and Remus waited outside the doorway. Harry clenched at Draco’s shirt. Tears ran down his cheeks. 

“Will he accept?”

“I hope so,” Remus murmured. His golden eyes were sad. His mate was in pain. The wolf clawed and snarled inside of him. His fists were clenched and body rigid in an effort to keep the wolf from taking over. 

Narcissa also restrained herself. Face empty except for a tightness around her eyes and mouth. Her whole being was singing with the need to cast spell after spell to fix Severus; she knew that spells were only temporary solutions. 

The door opened. Lucius walked out. His gray eyes were hooded as he stared at his wife and son. He turned to Remus and gestured him in with a quiet, happy smile. Remus alit with sudden energy. The Malfoy family left the two soulmates alone. 

Harry quickly followed in; hugged Severus; kissed Remus on the cheek; and left to go play with Draco. 

Severus’ eyes grew. It was weird to feel so much affection and worry towards him. Usually it was hostility and sneers. With moist eyes he looked at Remus. His arms were still in wide open. Remus slipped through and nuzzled against the Potion Master’s warm side. 

Golden eyes dilated, enlarging into black with a rim of gold. He leaned forward closing the distance between him and Severus. He growled a bit and descended upon thin lips. The parted in a gasp, Remus took the opportunity and plunged his tongue in deep. He took no care of the slight gagging as he kissed the life out of Severus. 

A moan slipped past as he wrapped his arms around the shorter, thicker body. Remus guided Severus to the bed. He softly kissed Severus’ lips and pulled back. He looked down at the flushing face. The red crept up around his ears and down his neck. It was unflattering look, but it was Severus. He was the only one that made Severus flustered and blushing. He chuckled and pulled away his hands, hiding his face. 

“No need to be ashamed.”

Severus groaned. His eyes hooded, black irises glinting. “Nng, Remus, please.” He arched up, body bowing with pleasure. “Please,” he repeated again.

“What do you want, Severus?” Remus nibbled on a soft earlobe. The unique scent of herbs and spiciness filled his nose. He breathed in deeply, his body relaxing. Severus grunted and pushed further up to ease the sudden weight on his body. He reached down between the two slick bodies, palming the pulsing erection between his legs. He spread his legs, letting Remus slide between his legs more. Black lashes fluttered at the heat against his groin. He threw his head back, groaning and rubbing himself against his soulmate. 

“Need ... you,” he grunted at the erratic thrusting against his throbbing penis. A broad hand clenched at the base.

“No cumming.” 

A baleful glare pierced his eyes, but then it dulled and clouded over with lust. He reached out with his slender arms and wrapped himself around the burning body. 

“You’re so hot,” Severus stuttered, blushing at his words. 

Remus smirked and kissed his lips. “You’re so beautiful.”

He snorted and arched up, slowly dragging himself down and up his body. Severus glanced through his lashes, silently asking for permission. The tawny, scarred stretched back with ease and relaxed against the pillows. 

The usually reserved, unemotional Potion Master’s mouth watered at the big bulge in his face. A tiny part inside of him spoke out that he missed this flame rekindled in his body; shame flitted across his face, but he was determined to do this. He fingered the loose waist pants and pulled them down. The short and thick little Remus bobbed in front of his head. He lightly touched the golden hair at the base. He looked up, suddenly unsure. He was mortified. He went to get up, ignoring his protesting heart and knees, but the werewolf’s hands pushed down on him. He thrust his hips forward, causing Severus to squeak in surprise at the sudden face full of crotch. Its heady smell fogged his brain. He licked his lips, grazing the vein. He groaned and thrust forward faster. 

“Lick,” the harsh command followed by the head of his penis invading his mouth. Severus gagged. His eyes watered, and he struggled to breath. Everything - his skin, mouth, lungs, and eyes - burned. He was on fire, and Remus would save him.

He was always alone. No one to talk to. No one to love or give love. Who would have loved him? He avoided Remus like he was the plague. He built walls and walls to keep him out, and one by one they fell. Their shattered remains drifted in the air like ash. He once again looked deep into Remus’ eyes. He did not delve into his mind, respecting his privacy, but he saw the love for him glow and brighten like the flames. He closed his eyes, accepting the love - something that was given to him unconditionally. He held Remus’ happiness in his hands, and he will cradle it as if it was the most precious thing in life. 

And it was.

~~~

Harry kicked his legs back and forth. He thought of his life now. He was cared for and loved, something he thought was not ever possible. He pushed away the memories of the Dursleys, and thought of only his life now. He did not want to deal with his scars, for he was happy. Severus was here. Everyone was happy. He wished that it would be forever. In the peripheral vision, Draco was humming. 

“What are you singing?” He asked. “It’s pretty.” He whirled around like a silver storm, bright and shining. 

“Really?” Draco’s high voice exclaimed. He beamed with positive joy. “Mother used to sing to me.” 

Harry frowned and turned around to stare at Draco, his best friend. “It sounds familiar.” High cheekbones dusted with pink. He fidgeted and stuttered.  
“Well, um,”

“Malfoys don’t say ‘um,’” Harry teased. 

“I sang it to you,” he said softly and swiftly. 

“What?”

“You were sad, so I sang.” Draco shrugged, trying to be nonchalant, but Harry tugged at his sleeves. His green eyes were imploring. 

“Please, sing it for me, again?”  
Draco softened and gave in. He could never resist Harry’s puppy dog face. It was too adorable. He sighed and smiled. “Oka, just this once.” 

Look into my heart  
And say goodbye to winter  
Wind blows but you warm me.

Wind howls, and you have gray  
The sky groans, and we have Spring

Ask the clouds  
Give us a white dream  
Night swims and we followed her  
In the world of the mysterious lights

Faster, you longing in me.  
Restless in my soul.

Ask the clouds  
Give us a white dream  
Night swims and we followed her  
In the world of the mysterious lights

Loss 

Ask the clouds  
Give us a white dream  
Night swims and we followed her  
In the world of the mysterious lights

Harry’s eyes gleamed. He wanted to do something nice and unique for Draco. He gave him the pleasure of hearing him sing, such soft and high voice. So, in return, it was only polite to do something nice for Draco. 

“Thanks Draco, but I have to go now,” Harry rushed and ran out the door. It slammed shut on Draco’s confused face. He wondered what Harry had planned. He sat down and twisted his hands. He hoped that Harry liked his voice. He was unusually shy about it and did not like to sing in front of people. 

~~~

Harry approached Lucius’ office with apprehension. He didn’t want to look stupid, and he was sure that the Malfoy Lord would laugh at him. He bit his lips, now uncertain whether his plan would be appreciated. He painfully remembered being dismissed after being excited for a project … but he was loved here … He drew up on his courage and knocked on the door. 

“Enter.”

He obeyed. 

He slipped in the small crack. His feet sank into the thick, white carpet. 

“Lucius,” he breathed. Pale eyebrows raised in question. Harry shifted and plopped down on the chair. He pushed himself till he hit the back of the chair with his legs sticking straight out. He kicked them.

“Well, Harry, what do you have to say?” He vaguely gestured toward the paperwork, but he clasped his hands and waited for the young boy to utter what he wanted to say. If the blush redding Harry’s face was a sign, then it was something really embarrassing or … well, as Narcissa would say, adorable.

“DoyouknowwhatDracolikes?” Harry blurted out, his eyes wide.

Lucius leaned back and commanded, “Do not mumble, speak up if you want your requests to be heard.”

“Do you know whatDracolikes?”

 

“Slightly better.” Harry smiled. “Say it again because I missed the last part.” He scowled and glared at the smirking Malfoy Lord.

“Do you know what Draco likes?”

Lucius cocked his head. “Why do you want to know?”

“Um,” he uttered then pouted. 

“I know ‘Malfoys don’t say ‘um,’” Harry whined. He clenched his hands together. “Draco sang to me a very pretty song, and I want to give him something.”

“Draco sang to you?” He nodded.

“I asked.”

“He never sings to anyone.”

“He did to me.”

Lucius waved his hand and sighed. “You should ask Narcissa, but Draco does like animals.”

“Really?”

He laughed. “Despite all he complains about getting their fur on his clothes, he loves them.”

“Can I get him one?” 

Lucius thought it over. Severus and Remus were just establishing and strengthening their relationship. Narcissa and he were busy maintaining the estate and the horde of children drifting in and out of the mansion. He dropped his head slightly, mentally groaning. Would he have the patience to add an animal to the mix? He looked up to see wide, bright eyes staring into him. His lips were parted, and he leaned forward. 

“Sit up, or you will topple from the chair.” Harry giggled and sat back. His hands clenching and wrinkling his clothes. Lucius got up and softly smoothed the shirt. 

“I suppose so, Harry. You can have Narcissa start the transaction.”

“What’s a transaction?”

“A business deal. She can help you buy the perfect animal for Draco.” Harry leaped up with glee. “Wait, Harry.”

A heavy hand landed on the boy’s shoulder. He stilled then turned around with darkened eyes. “Isn’t an animal too much a gift for just a song?”

“No,” he shook his head. “It was pretty, and animals are pretty, therefore, I’ll get an animal for Draco.” 

Lucius paused at the child’s logic. He shook his head and waved him off. He dropped in his chair. “Merlin, what have I done?”

Harry ran around the mansion looking for Narcissa, but she was elusive. Disappearing when she did not want to be found, and then appearing when she did. Harry admired her ability, but it was annoying right now. He huffed and panted as he leaned against a tapestry. He craned his neck to look at the weaving of a herd of unicorns. His fingers softly touched the baby unicorn. It was so cute! He caught his breath and jogged down the hallway. Where was he?

“Mister! Mister!” Harry called out. “Do you happen to know where Narcissa is?”

The blonde haired man turned around from the stacks of books littering his floor, and with a wave of his hand the books flew to the bookcase. Harry clapped his hands in delight. “Who are you?” The man asked. “I am Caelum Malfoy.”

“I’m Harry.”

“Harry,” he sniffed. “What a plebeian and mundane name for a Malfoy. Are you a bastard child? Your hair is an absolutely horrid.” The little boy giggled. 

“No, I’m Harry Potter. I’m living with the Malfoys right now because some bad stuff happened. The Headmaster of Hogwarts was a bad person. He made me go with some crazy kids.” Harry rubbed his eyes, willing away the tears. “They hurt me.”

The man glanced down at the despondent boy. His shoulders sloped down in a dejected pose. He sighed. “I can ask other portraits. Wait here.” Harry plopped down on the soft rug. His hands drifted over them. He was still in awe at the decor. Everything was soft and grand. He smiled, content. He loved it here. 

“Harry,” the slumping boy looked up. “Go down this hallway and go right. You should see a set of doors. Go through them, then go down that hallway and go left. You should find the Lady of the House in a small garden area.” 

Harry nodded and smiled his thanks before scampering away to find Narcissa. 

He followed the portrait’s directions. He skidded to a halt in front of dark wooden doors. He hesitated and shifted from foot to foot. Should he knock, or can he just enter? He tapped lightly against the door. He pressed his ear to the door and listened. He heard a beautiful chord simpering in the air, softly coiling up, tenser and tenser, until it lashed out in a symphony of angry sounds. Harry pushed the door open in awe. 

“Cissa?” He called out. 

The blonde, elegant woman looked up in a curious glance. She knew that almost nobody ever disturbed her whenever she was in her garden. “Harry? What are you doing here?” 

“Well, I was looking for you, then I got lost, but a nice portrait told me where you were.” He smiled innocently. “What are you playing?”

“A cello.”

“It’s pretty.”

“Thank you,” she sniffed. “Lucius thinks it is not befitting of a woman of my standards, but it was always my favorite instrument.”

“I like it.”

Narcissa smiled and patted the seat next to her. “What do you need?”

“Well, Draco sang a pretty song to me.” Narcissa raised her eyebrows. Really? He hasn’t sang in front of anyone in a long time. “And Lucius said it was okay to buy a pet for him as a thank you, but I don’t know what he would like. He also said that you should help me buy it.”

“Really? Lucius said he was fine with getting another animal?”

He nodded eagerly.

“Don’t you think that a pet will outweigh a song?” He shook his head. She chuckled. “Okay, Harry, I’ll help you.”

“Lola!”

“Yes, mistress?”

“Get Harry a book about magical and non-magical animals.”

“Yes, mistress.” She popped away. 

“I wanna do that.”

“You will be able to when you’re seventeen.”

“Really?” Narcissa nodded. Lola popped in again and handed Harry the book. With a deep bow she went away.

“Look through that while I put away my cello.” Harry flipped through it. With a small furrow and a frown, he concentrated on finding the best pet for his best friend. 

“Did you find one?” Harry shook his head. He rejected all the ones he saw so far. They were not ‘befitting’ of Draco’s standards. He rolled over with a sad sigh.

“I thought this was a good plan.”

“It is,” Narcissa smiled and bent down to kiss Harry’s cheek. “It is generous and polite of you to want to thank Draco for something he gave you.” Narcissa thought for a bit.

“Is there a possibility you could also give my son something of you? A pet can always wait.” Harry thought and thought. He brightened.

“Thanks, Cissa!” 

He ran out of the room and flew down the hallways. “Draco! Draco!” His excitement could not be contained. It bubbled out of him with such child-like eager. 

“Harry! Harry!” A teasing voice mimicked him. He turned around and grinned. He hugged his best friend.

“I wanted to thank you for singing me a song, so I wanted to get you a pet, but then Cissa said in return I should give something of me to you, like you gave me.” Harry tilted his head, his curls grazing his shoulder. “So, what do you want?”

Draco raised his eyes at Harry’s antics, but then he just grinned. He tightened his hold on Harry. “If we were to ever go back to Hogwarts, or anywhere else, that you would still remain my friend.”  
Harry smiled confused but nodded. He nuzzled Draco’s neck and latched onto him. “Okay, Dray, okay. Friends forever.” He grinned happily and closed his eyes, but the excitement of the day grabbed hold, resulting in Morpheus filling his mind.

The blonde boy shook his head and gently carried him to his room. He laid him down on the soft bed. He took of his shoes and tucked his friend in. He gazed down at the soft, pale skin that glowed in the iridescent light. The long eyelashes cast a shadow on those cheeks. The bouncy curls that went wherever they wanted but it was endearing. He patted down his own straight, blonde hair. Silver eyes flashed with emotion as he bent down and kissed Harry’s forehead. He stayed there for a few seconds before leaving the room. He closed his eyes in wonder and love. “Friends forever, Harry.”


	19. The importance of trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has homework.

A deep rage simmered beneath his calm, kind expression. His blue eyes were like glaciers, pretty and deadly. Everything went to shit. Harry was sorted into Slytherin, and then ran away to the Malfoys of all people. The Slytherins, well most of them (some of them returned or left Hogwarts), were gone. Good riddance, he sneered. They were a untrustworthy lot. Dumbledore steepled his hands and thought of a way to make everything good and right again. Molly Weasley was pressuring him to find her twin boys, but he couldn’t be bothered to. What were their importance in his scheme? Severus Snape … the perfect man steeped in guilt and malleable. Oh, he thought himself cunning, when he himself was being outplayed. He chuckled and clenched his hands. He wished that he had that rotten, broken man under his control. He shivered at the shadow of power surging in him. He breathed in deeply and exhaled. It was magnificent. A cruel smirk cut across his face. He glanced around his office. The whirring and whistling trinkets glinted in the sunlight streaming in the window.

Harry was gone. 

Snape was gone.

The Head of Houses were gone.

The Slytherins were gone. 

All he had left was an overbearing mother, a Know-It-All mudblood, an asinine redhead, and various other people.

Kidnapping proved futile. He gazed deep into the swirling amber in his tea cup. He sipped it slowly, relishing the hot burn flowing down his throat. Ah, lemon tea and honey … a soothing remedy for everything.

Antagonize Voldemort. Yes, he shall ignite Death Eater raids and send the Order of the Phoenix to fight them. Make Harry realize that he was needed in this world, not the cozy bubble he resided in now.

~~~

Severus woke, smothered in warmth. He grunted and pushed Remus off of him. Gold eyes peeked up at him. 

“You were on me.”

“You’re comfortable.”

Severus paused and deemed it was not worthy of an answer. He got up and padded into the shower. He turned on the bath till it streamed out soothing scents. He gingerly stepped in and relaxed in the warm embrace. He looked up with a smile. He beckoned in his mate: come, join me. He did so with a happy grin and a jump in his step.

~~~

Harry was reading a Transfiguration textbook whilst leaning against Draco’s side. The blonde boy himself was reading a Potions book. 

“What do you want to be when you’re older?”

Draco looked at Harry and flushed. He was imaging having a house with Harry with little children running around. Harry’s green eyes were light, and he glowed. “Run the Malfoy Estate,” he shrugged. “Learn law and politics and finance.”

“Is that what you really want to do?” 

Draco thought of that, as he thumbed the pages of the well-worn book. He smiled and shrugged. “I have never really thought of it. I grew up with expectations, and those expectations became my own.” He shrugged.

“I understand.” He drew his feet on the couch and snuggled closer. “I want to do something that will help people, like maybe healing or …” He scrunched his face. “I always liked gardening. Not amazing at it, but it is something I enjoy.”

“DId you do a lot of gardening in the Muggle world?” Harry nodded. 

“Yea,” he muttered. “It was my own time in a way.” Draco frowned. Harry told him little scraps of information, but he never got a clear picture. He was sure that it wasn’t as bad as Severus, but it was enough to be unhealthy. 

He hugged Harry closer in a silent gesture of companionship and love. Draco nibbled on his lip. It was always something that bothered him, but there was always something that outweighed his question.

He cleared his throat. “Why did you miss First Year?”

Harry looked away with furrowed brows. He turned to Draco and pursed his lips. He brushed back his curls and clenched his little fists together. His body was slowly getting a little gangly, which reminded Draco of a clumsy colt. He quirked his lips in silent amusement. Green eyes narrowed. 

“Dra-!” 

He quickly cut him off. “I’m sorry, Harry! Don’t get angry with me,” he cradled the soft hands in his own. “I was just thinking that you are akin to a colt.”

“I’m not a baby.”

“Of course not.”

He twisted his hands together and chuckled. “It’s really stupid, but I guess I got away.”

(Flashback) [Draco’s comments]

“Get the mail, boy!” 

A shaggy head nodded and he scurred out of the kitchen. He quickly ran out into the sunlight, grabbed the mailbox, and dashed inside. He held tightly onto the waistband of the stained, baggy pants. He panted quietly, knowing that his Aunt and Uncle disliked any noise coming from him. He was glad that he was quiet in nature. Often, his green eyes peered around corners or glowed in the moonlight as he listened to the noises surrounding him. If he could not have made any noises, then he would listen. 

He softly hummed a tune he heard from the radio, when he saw a creamy, thick parchment wink at him. He grinned with his instinctive, inquisitive nature rising in him. He rubbed it in between his fingers. He never felt anything so rich! He gasped in wonder. It was addressed to him! Someone wrote a letter to him! The boy who never got anything. He smiled, a tiny one that shined like the sun revealed behind the clouds. 

“What’s that you got there, boy?”

“Dad, he got a letter! It got a letter.” Harry flinched. He wanted to scream that his name was Harry, but he didn’t. Instead, he bowed his head in silent submissiveness and gave the mail to his Uncle’s reaching hand. 

“Give me that, boy.”

He backed away, scared and excited. He would be damned [language, Harry!] if Uncle Vernon would get a letter addressed to him. It was his.

He shook his head. The rotten milk colored face oozed into an ugly fuschia color. Spittle flew as he roared. He turned around, suddenly scared and frightened of the impulsive side of him. He tried to suppress it and break it, but it was hard. Often times, his survival instincts would kick in, which led him to moderately safer circumstances. He grunted in pain as he slammed against the cupboard door. 

The thick hand tore the letter away from him. His heart cried out. The first time he was acknowledged, it was ripped away from him. He backed away from his Uncle. He stayed silent with his green eyes glistening with tears. 

The ugly face fused with even more redness, resembling a splattered tomato. “Get in the cupboard, boy!” He crawled in quickly, avoiding getting a head bump. He curled in on himself in the darkness, silently wondering if he would ever get free from his wretched place.

He heard his Aunt’s screechy voice rise higher and higher into the air, until his ears were about to bleed. He winced and curled tightly around his torso. Hushed voices muttered in the kitchen, slightly too far to hear anything coherent. He bit his tongue as he made a game. He closed his eyes and imagined that he was elsewhere. Anywhere. 

It was of a green, green meadow. Its emerald wings spread out and unfurled across the rich, spring ground. He exclaimed in joy as he ran about. He danced and sang, not scared of being silent nor caring of any judgement. He was free. He was himself. He whooped to the sky, so blue and pretty. The trees lined the meadow with their waving branches. The life they grew, the life they beared with dignity and pride, rustled in the warm, scented air. He breathed in deeply, relishing the clear air. It was clean and refreshing to not smell anything disgusting or rancid. Everything was pretty. He was alone, It was satisfactory. 

He awoke with a startled jump. He was dragged out of the cupboard and thrown into the back of the car. He didn’t have time to grab his meager belongings, but he was excited. He was in the car for the first time. He was shoved down on the floor, but sometimes he saw trees and wires and glimpses of houses. He was awed. He ignored the complaining and noises from Dudley (his cousin and one of the three that he could not stand noises from; he shouldn’t have to be silent, they should). [Yes, they sound like pigs.] Harry stayed huddled on the floor. He didn’t know where he was going, but his heart pumped at a slightly faster pace. 

He left Surrey, England for the first time in his eleven years. 

That’s how we escaped the endless letters and owls. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley, and I traveled out of Great Britain. We often stayed in hotels, and they explored Europe. I was made to stay in the room and make no noises. Always no noises. I was good, though. I cleaned the room, so the maid wouldn’t have to. It was always a mess, and I felt bad for the maid because she would have to deal with the Dursleys, but I was used to them. 

It was exciting though! I got to hear new noises, and I could see outside the window.

(End of flashback)

Draco was silent and still. He held Harry close in his eyes. 

“It was good. I saw new places.”

Draco frowned. “That is exciting.” Harry grinned and snuggled until he was curled in Draco’s lap. He yawned and sleepily opened his eyes. 

“I’m glad I told you that story. I’m glad it was you.”

Draco grinned and kissed Harry’s forehead. “Me too, Harry.” He waited for him to slip away into the darkness, into sweet oblivion. He was saddened by the story. He assumed that Harry was well loved. Who wouldn’t love him - the Golden Boy, the Saviour? But it was the opposite, something that existed far out of Draco’s realm of understanding. He hugged Harry to his side, closing his eyes. He wanted his dream to come true - live with Harry in a big house. 

He sighed and drifted to sleep. 

~~~

Lucius reclined on his bed, the soft sheets fluttered around him. He heard Narcissa humming in the bathroom, accompanied with musical tinkles from her hairpins. He was bewildered. Yes, he cared about his appearance, but Narcissa did such wondrous acts with her hair and makeup. He grinned. He was a lucky man. 

“A sickle for your thoughts?”

He twisted around to stare at his wife’s lovely form. “Just you and the feminine ways.”

Narcissa laughed. “Darling, you know how to charm a woman.”

“Only you.”

Narcissa enveloped him in her aroma, a gentle flower. “I love you, Lucius.”

“And I love you, Narcissa.”

Lucius cradled his wife to his chest. “What do you think Severus decided on?”

Narcissa glanced at his husband. “I think he will realize that family is more important than pride. We, as parents, all learn the indignified moments of parenthood.”

He chuckled. “I hope so. I don’t want to lose Severus, especially to a solitude life. I think that will break him - he knows of love.” Narcissa hummed, saddened at the thought of Severus before Harry. 

They would see him, but he retreated to the shadows and pushed everyone away. He threw up a cold exterior. An icy, angry man barely lived as he drifted day by day. Dumbledore squashed every characteristic that made Severus tolerable. He was a hard man to love, but once he accepted your presence, then you gained a friend for life. 

~~~  
Severus fiddled with the sleeves of his robes, a sign that he was extremely nervous. Remus gently touched his hand and gifted him with a sweet smile. 

“It’ll be okay, Severus. I’ll be in a different room, but just yell out or something and I’ll come to you.”

“I won’t yell,” Severus stiffly said. “So undignified.”

Remus chuckled and rubbed his hip. “Just know I’m here.”

Severus did not say anything in reply, but he lowered himself and kissed the corner of Remus’ lips. With a grave expression, he whirled around with his robes billowing out from him. He entered the room with a resigned snick. 

~~~  
Lucius and Narcissa approached Remus. He sat on the couch with his eyes closed. He was gently tapping the back of couch. 

“How is Severus?”

“He is meeting a Mind Healer.”

Remus watched with bemusement the shock flitting across the Malfoy’s face.

“I convinced him.”

Narcissa gracefully dropped on the chair with a relieved sigh. “Thank goodness. I was getting worried about him. With his walking comatose state, his mental breakdown, him running away, Dumbledore kidnapping him...” Her voice and face tightened with each point. “And we don’t even know what occurred during his childhood.” 

A sadness fogged the room, seeping into their bones and weighing them down. 

~~~  
It was silent in the room. Severus glared at the Mind Healer. Yes, he surrendered in this battle. He was still in the chair. His face was blank. A statue of a man, frozen in the moment, not letting anything in or out. 

The Mind Healer cleared his throat. “Know what I think?” 

Severus did not respond. 

This was going against everything he believed in. He was an intensely private man, and he rarely let anyone in. He dared not show any weakness, and this he considered weakness. 

“I think you are closing yourself off … clearing your face … hiding your emotions … hiding your weakness.”

A slight twitch.

“Something changed you into the man you are now. A dour, harsh man surrounded by many walls.”

He sighed and leaned forward. “I have an assignment for you, Severus, for our time together is almost over. I want you to reveal one moment if your life, good or bad, to someone you trust.”

~~~  
Severus dropped onto his bed. He sank into the silk sheets. He wondered who he would tell … someone he trusted. 

Who did he trust?

Lucius? Remus? Or even Harry? 

He did not know how to calculate the person he trusted the most. He bit his lip. He drew into himself, retreating and withdrawing from the world. 

Before Harry, it was dark. He held everyone beyond a moat. He was isolated and lonely. He knew it was good - this change, despite the hardships and the insanity - it was good. How could it not be? He had Harry, his Slytherins, some of his colleagues, and his friends and godson. 

He closed his eyes. 

He needed to be left alone, and he knew that eventually, Remus would look for him in their bedroom. 

He walked in the hallways most avoided. He stuck to the shadows, becoming like the shadows, in hope that no one would interrupt him. 

He never thought that this would be so hard. He was determined to just shrug it off, but it hurt him that he could think of no one he really trusted off hand. He scowled. Stupid Mind Healers! 

Finally, he sat down on a bench. It was a little area he discovered as a teen here. It was a gazebo area. The walls were tiny, pink roses braiding into the wall and weaving a world of flowers. There was a quiet hum to it. Nature had its own unique music, something Severus only heard in the loneliness and silence.

He leaned back with a sigh. Images flitted across his memory, like dazzling horses prancing through and disappearing into the snow. Remus on top of him, his eyes glinting with dominance and love. (Severus thought his love was demonstrated best with Remus never becoming a full Alpha. He was sure that he was one, Remus that was, but he also knew that he was uncomfortable with his control being fully taken away. He would never fully trust someone with his life and body, not even Remus. He was sad. He would never trust his soulmate, because people saw fit to use him. He didn’t mind, honest, but his heart still twinged at the thought). Harry cuddled to his side, seeking his comfort and warmth. It made his heart thud with something he could never name. His face softened and a small smile graced his lips. Then, his mind jumped to the Malfoys. His earnest, arrogant, protective godson. He remembered being asked to be the godfather of Draco. 

(Beginning of flashback)

He was mumbling to himself, uttering ingredient after ingredient. It was something he did to relax himself. He carefully was slicing 1 mm of dragon heart to put into his cauldron. He stirred the potion 20 times counterclockwise while sprinkling in the dragon heart. At that point, he had been in his lab for days on end. He was fulfilling orders of Poppy’s and the Dark Lord. He startled at the sudden bang, barely catching the last string of dragon heart before falling into the cauldron at an inappropriate time and resulting in an explosion, whilst uttering a foul hex to damage permanently the intruder who dared trespassed into his sacred grounds. With a glare, he dropped the last string of dragon heart, inhaling the spicy tinge, and raising his arm to hex the intruder. Alas, he saw a glimmer of shininess that could only come from one person. 

“What do you want, Malfoy?”

“No need to sound so cold, my dear friend.”

“Stop with the pleasantries and get to the point. I am finishing a highly volatile potion.” He stirred the potion 20 times clockwise, then a figure eight, after counting off a minute. 

“What are you making?” Lucius jumped up on the stool and batted his eyes.

“Stop acting like a fool.”

“Oh! How the dour Potion Master wound me! Will my heart never stop bleeding from the words that pierce my very soul?”

“Stop the theatrics.”

He grinned. “Never. Otherwise, your life would be dreadfully dull, and we don’t want that.”

“I want that.”

“Your opinion doesn’t count.”

“It is my life.”

“Nevertheless, it does not matter.”

Severus sighed and gave up. He would never fall into that trap again. Lucius could literally go on for hours about it.

“What do you want?”

“My boy is beautiful. Of course, it was to be expected coming from such great genes. The perfect, silky, blonde hair fit for a Malfoy and a Black heir. Unblemished skin and the biggest doe eyes I have ever seen! Have you seen him glare, yet, Severus? It is absolutely adorable! Draco is certainly going to be a lady-killer when he grows up!” He laughed. “He is adorable,” he trailed off with a sappy smile plastered onto his face. 

Severus shook his head and resumed the potion. He was bottling it up when he heard a big sigh. He ignored it and logically just finished with the potion. It was interrupted with many sighs, which was starting to piss him off. 

“Will you stop your sighing? It is infuriating!”

“Well, isn’t he?”

“What he? What are you talking about?”

“You are such a thick man, for being a genius, Severus!”

“Thank you.”

He threw his hands into the air. “Merlin, give me patience to deal with such a stubborn man.” 

He turned around and waved at Severus. He was holding a picture of a smiling, cooing, crawling baby. Severus stared at it with a slight distaste. He couldn’t see how any sane person could view such a needy, dirty machine as adorable. Suddenly, he blinked and leaned forward with a frown. “... Draco is … adorable.”

Lucius beamed and hugged Severus. “I knew you would see it. He was crawling around, and I’m sure that he would be walking or speaking soon.”

“He’s only a month old.”

“He has…”

“Don’t say it. Even I know that a baby wouldn’t be capable of such feats.”

“But…” Severus glared at him. 

“Fine,” Lucius conceded defeat. “Since you have deemed adorable and you are my friend, I would like you to be the godfather.”

It took a minute or so for Severus to process what Lucius just gave him. 

“What? Aren’t there other men deemed more appropriate for such a responsibility.”

Lucius shook his head with a sad, tight smile. “No, Narcissa and I thought it prudent that you would be the godfather.”

Severus thought over the the men that Lucius associated with. He shrugged. It was true. They were all prudish and arrogant. Not fit for a baby surrounded with arrogance and luxury. He narrowed his eyes and sniffed. 

“I will assume the responsibility, after all, having another Malfoy walking the world could only end in disaster.”

Lucius laughed and shook his head. “We aren’t all bad.”

“You are.”

He only laughed again. Then he turned serious. His gray eyes were somber and light. 

“Thank you, Severus. Narcissa and I appreciate you taking on such responsibility for our son.”

Severus didn’t reply, but acknowledged Lucius’ gratitude with a silent nod.

(End of flashback)

He will talk to Lucius. He bit his lip, unsure of such a decision, but it seemed right. Lucius trusted him with the care and upbringing of his son and heir, and he will do the same. He will give one moment of his life to Lucius, his friend.


	20. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is a dunderhead ... he learns to accept his life.

A knock on the door echoed in the Lucius’s study. He glanced up, expecting to see his wife or son, but instead a dark shadow drifted into the room. He licked his lips in surprise. 

“Your session with the Mind Healer is finished?” 

A quick nod and grimace. He sat down with his hands folded and his spine straight. His face was shuttered, but his eyes burned and wailed in quiet agony. The silence suffocated them as Lucius tried to continue with the paperwork, but his quill just scratched mindlessly at the parchment. He sighed and put it down. Obviously, no work would be done with Severus sitting before his desk, silent. 

Severus broke the tense quiet with a whisper, “He told me to talk to someone I trusted.”

Lucius leaned back. “Why not Remus?”

He frowned. “No, I cannot burden him with my problems.”

“You’re soulmates.”

An agitation set into his muscles, changing Severus into a feral animal. “So? I didn’t ask to be soulmates with a werewolf! My control over that aspect of my life was stolen by feelings. Feelings that I do not let rule me!” He paced, back and forth. He whirled around, his limbs jerking into a tighter knot around his body. “I don’t need anyone. I don’t.”

“Yes, you do, Severus! You do need someone. Look at how broken you were when you were isolated in Hogwarts’ dungeons … how cold and callous you were … you were a broken man struggling to survive.” Lucius breathed in deeply. He saw the shame in Severus’ eyes, and he did not wish to dredge up that particular pain. Sometimes, he wished that his friend was not so stubborn. “You need Harry. You love him. Don’t deny it. It is no longer about your hatred for your tormentors, nor it is about such menial things such as names. You love Harry. Your actions suggest otherwise. You were worried sick about him when he was kidnapped. You would do anything to make sure he lives a childhood every child deserves. You love Draco, your godson. You love Narcissa and I, and you even love Remus. I know you do. You love the idea that someone was made just for you, and that special someone would appreciate and cherish you, your faults and strengths.” Lucius paused and stepped towards his frozen friend. 

“You are in pain right now, because you struggle seeing such kind and tenderness directed towards you. We all love you, Severus, and wish to make you see that we do. We want to see you happy.”

He snorted quietly and sagged down. All the fight in him left, like the tide ebbing away at the shore. “Why do I need a Mind Healer when I have you?”

Lucius grinned. “Did Severus Snape just make a joke?” He chuckled. “Never thought I saw the day.”

“It wasn’t humorous.”

“Be quiet, Severus, and let me enjoy the moment.”

“It’s already pass.”

“You’re an outright old man, and I am older than you.”

Severus shook his head and let a tiny smile grow on his face. Lucius could always cheer him up. He glanced up at his wildly grinning face. He never let this childish side show often. Even having a soulmate, it felt like they were cushioned in the safety of being soul mates … a veil of roses were between them, hiding them away from reality, leaving behind the sweet scent and droplets of blood. He enjoyed the physical intimacy, but was their connection just physical, or will it extend to become something more? He was blind in these dealings. For so long, he denied the need for Remus Lupin. He told himself again and again that being soul mates with him was just a mistake, a spell cast over him to torture him with his feelings. He remembered the first time he saw Remus again after so long. 

(Begin Flashback)

He sat at the table. Ignoring Dumbledore’s annoying antics, and everyone else that sat beside him. His insides howled and ripped at him. His side was warm where Remus was sitting next to him. He was flushing, and his fingers twitched with the need to grasp at the werewolf, but he was determined to control these absurd feelings. If he dared move to grab food, then his hand would just drift towards Remus. How dare that old coot put Remus next to him? No! No! It’s Lupin, you sappy fool. Don’t fall into this. It is a trap. It is just torture, and you can handle torture. 

The warmth, though, was radiating into him and making everything alive. It seeped into the coldest of bones and past the barriers erected around his heart. He clenched his fists and jaw. He glared out before him. Not removing his gaze from the table before him. He didn’t care when he saw the Hufflepuffs squeal and cower. He scowled and growled. He would not let those feelings control his actions. 

He jerked to a stand when he saw the Slytherins file out the door. He wanted to sigh in relief. They gave him the perfect excuse to leave the wretched table. 

He hugged himself, cold, at the sudden lost of warmth by his side. 

(End Flashback)

“Thank you, Severus.”

His eyes settled on Lucius with a frown. “For what?”

“For sharing with me.”

“Did - Did I say that outloud?”

“More or less.”

A slow flush tinged his cheeks. Lucius grinned and clapped his shoulder. “Just let Remus love you. It doesn’t matter that fate connected your souls together. You were made for each other. Accept it, and everything will be okay.”

“... I’m scared,” he admitted in a tiny voice. Lucius sat down. 

“Why?”

“What if he hurts me?”

“Severus, Remus will never intentionally hurt you. You will have arguments, but Remus will love you. Everyone has fights with their spouse, but together, you deal with the issue at hand and move on. Not everything is perfect, even soul mates.” Lucius sighed. “Just try to be happy with Remus. Enjoy your time with Harry. I can certainly tell you that time will fly by, and next thing you know, your boy is becoming an adult.”

“Draco is only thirteen.”

He clenched his hands together. “But I can try, Lucius. If only to make Remus and Harry and you Malfoys happy.”

“And yourself.”

“And … me,” he added grudgingly. 

“Why don’t you go seek out Remus? I’m sure he is anxious to hear the results.”

“Okay.”

~~~  
Severus slinked in the shadows. He was silent, thinking of Lucius’ words. He knew he was right, but he struggled with letting himself be happy. He sighed. Years of harshness and cruelty, dare he say, abuse, conditioned himself that he would never be happy nor peaceful. He paused at the threshold of a door. He watched Harry reclining on the lounge and reading a book. His green eyes were bright and shiny. Harry was happy. He quietly snorted. He never thought a day would ever come when a Potter would be happy in the presence of a Malfoy. Draco was absently stroking his calf, while he also read his own book. He smirked when he saw the title of the book (the fifth year Potions textbook). A warmth spread through his chest. His godson loved and was talented in Potions. He smiled a soft smile. It swiftly flew into sadness, so he walked away. His footsteps echoed a lonely cry. 

He knocked on the door. He heard Remus’ voice. 

“Remus? Can we talk?”

Remus smiled blindingly and pat the seat beside him. Severus bit the inside of his cheek before sitting down. 

“How did the session go?”

“Well, thank you for asking.”

“Come on, Severus. What is the truth?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “What do you want to know?”

“What did you talk about? Is he helpful? Was he kind to you? Was he respectful?”

“Very respectful. If he is kind, I cannot determine it yet.” He flushed. “... I didn’t talk …”

“What do you mean you didn’t talk?!” Remus jumped up and started pacing. “I thought you wanted to be helped.” His voice rose in agitation. Severus shrank back.

“I was judging and testing whether he would meet my needs.”

“What do you mean?” Remus asked in confusion. “Meet your needs?”

“I was watching his behaviour. He was adequate. It was a short session, thirty minutes, but after twenty minutes, Mr. Logan gave me an assignment. To tell someone I trust about an aspect of my life.”

Remus frowned. “I don’t like you being silent, Severus.”

Severus looked down at his lap. “I will talk, but I - I am not used to sharing my feelings.” Severus looked back up at Remus. His tired, ragged face shined with concern. “Don’t worry, Remus. I will. I promise.”  
After a pause, Remus asked, “Did you talk to Lucius?” Severus beamed.

“Yea, unintentionally, but yes.”

Remus wanted to know what Severus said, but he was reading a book. He sighed and scooped Severus into his arms. Slender arms and long legs wrapped around him. 

“Remus? What are you doing?” He yelped. “Put me down!”

“Nope,” Remus grinned mischievously. “I know something really productive we can do.”

Severus frowned. “It’s nearing noon.”

“So?”

“You are ridiculous.”

“I certainly am. I am a fool, a soft hearted fool.” He nuzzled Severus’ long, pale neck. He was beautiful. He inhaled the sweet scent. With a lingering kiss, Remus let Severus plop on the bed and crawled on top of him. 

~~~  
Heavy, black coats swished the dirt into a swirling pattern. Black melded into black. Ruthless eyes glinted from behind masks, smooth as bone. With alarm, the townspeople screamed. Panic ignited in the tiny town. The Death Eaters maliciously maimed, tortured, and killed everyone in sight. They destroyed the houses. Smoke snaked into the air, licking at the clear, night sky with its dun tongue. It was war. Blood watered the ground, painting the cheerfully bright houses and flowers red. Screams echoed in the air, hoping for some sign of hope, but no one came. Fires ravaged and consumed. Flames crouched and leaped and wailed with abandon. Green light illuminated bloody corpses, frozen in terror. Laughter ripped through the chillingly silent night and with a whispered word the Death Mark blazed in the sky.


	21. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was late. No excuses can be offered except the usual Christmas, writers block, and pure laziness. 
> 
> I know it is short, but I wanted to shake myself free from this writers block and post something, anything.

The coldness lingered in the air. Severus stood in the kitchen, staring at the newspaper. 

A Death Eater attack - an entire village was slain. 

He groaned, sinking into the chair. He rubbed the Dark Mark thoughtfully. Months of inactivity, and then this. He wondered why Lucius and he were not called ... maybe the Dark Lord suspected them? He wouldn't be surprised because he was a paranoid bastard. The fact that he was not dead was the surprise. He had already resigned himself to death and torture. 

"What are you thinking of?" Warm arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him out of his reverie. 

"Nothing of import."

"Everything is important."

Severus laughed coldly. It was coming again, the coldness was seeping into his veins and icing his heart. The thaw was good when it lasted. He tugged the newspaper closer. "Look, Lupin," he ignored the startled flinch at his cold tone. "Look at the carnage wreaked by the Death Eaters. I used to do that."

Remus growled, his golden eyes blazing with fury. "Don't you dare, Severus, retreat again! Harry cannot endure another disappearance from his life, and neither can the rest of us. Your past transgressions have already been forgiven. You have sacrificed yourself for the Greater Good many times, and you don't need to sacrifice your life! I won't allow it. I have you now, and I can't lose you."

Severus shoved Lupin away from him. His cold, dark eyes were icy. "Why hasn't the Dark Lord called me or Lucius? We are dead men walking, Lupin. We will be tortured and then killed, hopefully, because we are traitors to the cause."

Remus gulped, his face ashen. "What do you mean?" His strong hand clenched the chair, like he wanted to hold Severus. 

"Somehow the Dark Lord has found out our true allegiance. We will pay some way or another."

"Don't say that!" Harry rushed in. His green eyes were furious. "Stop it, Sev! Stop talking like that! I won't allow you to die. I won't allow anyone to die!" Tears flowed from his eyes. He sobbed into the dark chest. "You won't die," he repeated.

Draco and his parents shuffled in after Harry. 

Lucius sighed and rubbed his face. He was tired, and it showed. His eyes were bruised, and his face was haggard. He swept back his usual immaculate hair out of his face. "Severus is right. We are dead men walking."

Harry trembled in agony. He got a family, and he won't let them go away. No, he can't be alone again! 

"But," Lucius interrupted before Harry could explode. "We are Slytherins and Gryffindor, and we can devise a plan to rid the world of this beastly abomination once and for all. There will be life lost, but it would be worth it in the end."

"No," Harry whispered. "I can't let you die."

Severus hugged Harry closer, his dark eyes closed. He was confused. It was easier to be the cold-hearted man everyone thought he was. He was ruthless and malicious, but Lucius was right. He couldn't become that man because it was easier. He would have to be courageous, like a bloody Gryffindor, and take the harder route.

He glanced at Remus. He softened. He offered his arm out, and Remus gladly slipped into the warmth. Harry hugged them closer. 

A plan will be devised, and they will eliminate the Dark Lord and Dumbledore from power. 

~~~

The next several days, the grown ups were discussing what to do. Harry and Draco would wander through Malfoy Manor, and right now, they were in the garden.

"It's getting colder," Harry sniffled. He burrowed into his scarf. He never liked the cold. Draco hugged him closer. Harry sighed gratefully and snuggled closer to the warmth. "You're warm."

Draco looked down at the boy in his arms. He was tiny and beautiful. He chewed on his lips. He loved Harry. 

He won't deny it, at least not in his head. He loved Harry, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship as it was. He couldn't be brave like he knew that his parents and Uncle Severus could be. He would always be a coward, running from his feelings. He knew that, so he was running from the love of his life. 

He closed his eyes. His chest physically hurt from the distance between he and Harry. He would have to wait until they were seventeen, but he would ask Harry on a date ... if they were alive, if Severus married Remus ... 

Draco tightened his grip on Harry even more, relishing the tiny body next to his. His gray eyes watched the snow flowers blossom as snowflakes dripped onto their closed petals. Their white petals were illuminated by the snow, looking like the moonlight. Pale fairies unfurled their wings and fluttered in the air. 

"Harry, wake up." 

Harry moaned and sleepily rubbed his eyes. "Sh, just look ahead." Green eyes widened at the sight. Fairies were dancing in the air. It was magical. He gasped as more fairies erupted into the air. 

"What are they?" He whispered.

"Snow fairies. They live in those flowers that only blossom when it snows, but they are extremely shy and almost never come out unless ..."

"Unless what?"

"Never mind." 

"Tell me!" Harry demanded quietly. 

Draco smirked. "No, research it. I won't try to sway you."

Harry pouted but went quiet to watch the fairies some more. It was innocent and bright. It was something that could never be captured in words. Harry knew that this dazzling sight would never happen again in his lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update:
> 
> I was wondering on how to continue the fight between Good v. Evil/Slytherins and Harry and other people v. Dumbledore and Voldemort. Sadly, I am a terrible planner for battle type scenes and planning scenes, as I am more of a fluff writer. POINT: who would be willing to help me come up with a reasonable, Slytherin plan? 
> 
> Anyone can give me ideas about this in the comments or PM.


	22. The Plan of Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As title suggested, the plan has started to subdue/kill Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so late. Life got in the way, writer's block, blah blah blah. Hope you enjoy it :)

They sat around the table. After weeks of getting to know each other and regaining each other, the atmosphere was somber and dark. They could feel the coils of darkness wrap around their throats, choking off laughter. They ghosted through the Manor's hallway like wisps of flimsy snow tumbling through the wind. 

Severus cleared his throat. "Voldemort has been rising in power. There are many rumors about him living as a spirit."

"A spirit?" Harry asked softly. He was sitting by Draco. Narcissa and Lucius were at the head of the table along with Severus pacing the length of the floor. The other Head of Houses sat around the table. 

"Yes," Lucius nodded. "When the Killing Curse rebounded, he was ejected from his body because he made Horcruxes. Horcruxes is a way to become immortal in a way. The Dark Lord made several of them, but a few years ago we destroyed five out of seven. We haven't found the other two, but we believe one to be in Nagini, his pet snake, and the other one is unknown."

"Oh, how do you destroy them?" Harry asked. 

"With a very powerful spell and potion." 

Severus frowned. "There should be something that can call up the spirits ... a spell or a potion ... Perhaps even something that can trap the spirit long enough for one of us to kill it."

"That can be one way," Lucius muttered. 

The situation was becoming hopeless. All of the other suggestions were terrible. Even now in a quasi-state of death, the Dark Lord was being a bugger. 

They were discussing for hours. Harry and Draco left because the Savior was yawning and needing to nap. Severus was becoming increasingly more agitated. Lucius glanced at his friend. Remus was beside him trying to calm him down, but it was to no avail. He was fretting and tried to soothe the old regrets eating at Severus. His friend pushed his mate away with an angry snarl. 

"Severus!" Remus growled back. He shoved him out the door and cast a privacy spell. "I know you are angry at Vol-" Snape glared. "At the Dark Lord being alive and still haunting the world, but you cannot lash out at other people! We are all angry and afraid of the Dark Lord coming back, but we aren't isolating our friends and allies! Stop it, please."

He glared at his mate. Dark eyes rolled with fierce anger. Fire licked at the edges of the eye socket, soaking his whole body in dark, twisting tendrils.

"You're tired, Severus. Let's go to bed. We can catch up later."

"I'm not a child," he spat out. "Stop treating me like one."

"You are acting like one, thus I will treat you like one."

He clenched his jaw. "Fine, I'm going to bed. He waved his hand, breaking the spell. "You're sleeping on the floor."

Remus gaped after his mate. How was he to blame for ... Bewilderment floored the werewolf. 

Lucius chuckled and glided across the hallway. "Get used to it. Women are fickle."

"Did you just call Severus," Remus choked out, "a woman?"

The blonde man murmured under his breath, "Don't ever tell him that I said."

"Never," he shook his head and went after his angry mate.

Weeks passed. Plans were thrown out the window, and plans were re-made. Research had progressed, but sadly, even the Malfoys didn't have the necessary books. It was the best bet, trapping Voldemort in his spirit state. 

Harry flopped on his bed with a tired sigh. "Draco?" 

"Yup?"

"Do you think we will be successful?" Green eyes darkened with worry. "Do... you think I will have to kill someone? I really don't want to."

Draco climbed on the bed, next to Harry. He shook his head. "Everyone is doing everything to prevent you from actually fighting the Dark Lord. Even as a spirit, he will still be powerful."

"Oh ... and what about those Horcruxes?"

"Remus and Flitwick have been researching that. Last I've heard, they are really close to finding them." Draco shrugged. For the most part, the adults have kept them in the dark. They were fine with it, but sometimes it was annoying. 

Harry fiddled with his hands. "I just don't want anyone else to get hurt or die." Tears swamped his eyes. "I don't think I could live with it."

Draco's heart softened. He cradled Harry in his lap, even if Harry was the same size. "Let's go find Uncle Severus. He will know what to do." 

Harry gulped in air and nodded. He rubbed his eyes dry. They were puffy and red, but no more tears leaked out. 

They clasped hands and walked down the hallway to Severus' and Remus' room. They knocked on the door. 

"Yes?"

"Uncle Severus? It's us. Harry wanted to talk to you."

"Come in."

Harry ran towards the dark man sitting on the couch. He burrowed himself into Severus' waist. 

"What's the matter, Harry?" Severus petted the soft, wild hair. 

Draco glanced behind him to see Harry stammering why he was crying, and Severus hugging him hard. He shook his head at Remus. 

"Harry's in there," he whispered. Golden eyes brightened. 

"Oh, what's the matter with him?"

"Just worried about the future."

A sad smile flitted across the scarred man's face. 

"As we all are."

Harry quieted down as Severus rocked him. They moved from the couch to the bed. Severus was softly humming to a sleepy Harry. He was content. Severus told him that no one should have gave such great responsibility onto a tiny boy's shoulder. If anyone was hurt or dead, it was due to their own reasons for facing the Dark Lord. 

Green eyes, rimmed in red, closed tiredly. He was warm. Severus rubbed circles onto the boy's back. He dropped into the velvet inkiness. Crying tired him out. 

Severus smiled sadly, ignoring his own tears gracing his cheeks. He kissed Harry's cheek. He curled around the boy, offering him solace even in sleep. One last kiss to the soft cheek, and Severus let himself sleep. 

Remus quietly opened the door and let it close with a snick. He smiled at Severus and Harry in bed. He glanced at the couch. He really didn't want to sleep on it, even if it was comfortable, it was nowhere near sleeping next to his mate's side. He enlarged it careful not to disturb the man and child. He slipped underneath the covers and hugged his mate around Harry's body. 

Draco climbed into his own bed, sad without Harry, but happy that he was with the two men he considered to be his parents in a sense. Mother opened the door quietly. Her eyes were tired, but she gave him a brilliant smile. 

"And how is my son?"

"Well, Mother, and you?"

"Fine, as well." She gave a tired sigh and clasped his hand in hers. Her blue eyes gazed into him as she brushed back his hair. 

Draco rolled onto his back. "Mother?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I think I love Harry."

"I thought we already had this conversation."

"I know, we did, but I do love him. I want to protect him, love him, cherish him, and make him happy." Gray eyes gazed into blue. 

"Would Father," he hesitated, "be against me marrying Harry?"

Narcissa laughed and kissed her son's forehead. "Oh, darling, I'm sure he wouldn't be, but if is, then I will have words with him." Draco giggled and hugged his Mother. "You go to sleep, now, darling."

"Goodnight, Mother. I love you."

"And I love you, Draco." 

She watched him drift to sleep. She sighed and wiped her eyes. Such innocence in children. She would protect them with all she had. Draco and Harry and all the other children. She closed the door and leaned against it briefly. Children don't deserve living in a time of war. Such horribleness, leeching out the good in life. Her blue eyes hardened. She would make sure that her children would grow up to see a better life without the threat of a Dark Lord.


	23. Preparedness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparedness: the act of being ready for war

The Malfoy Manor was alive with activity. The students and professors (were they even allowed to call them that anymore? After all, they did leave Hogwarts for an indefinite time. And that time will be never, as long as the great Dumbledick, excuse my language, presided as Headmaster. Honestly, Minerva's nerves scream with such fury for the man she once called her friend. She will blast him and his sorry ass to smithereens after this mess was over.) huddled in warded rooms. The professors stood erect and proud as they were in formation best meant to protect the Slytherins. It was often amazing to them that they were protecting the students they once condemned to the hands of You-Know-Who. Their eyes glittered with regrets and fierce determination. 

Their plan was Gryffindor. There was no other way to get around it. Slytherin cunning would take too long, and everyone, mostly Minerva, was impatient to get the whole thing done with. They were weary of fearing when the Dark Lord would reign in absolute terror. 

It was considered a good thing, that the Malfoys and Severus were paranoid. They warded the Manor to everything and anything, and they were constantly on guard. 

Their plan was simple: track down the Dark Lord (done by the hands of Lucius. The wonders of money), lure him to the Manor under pretenses of knowledge to bring back one's corporeal body (they all had a good laugh over the Dark Lord wandering the world as a Moaning Myrtle, which was quickly stifled when they realized that even as a spirit or baby humanoid that he was dangerous), and kill him. 

Lucius and Harry under disguise went to the Ministry of Magic to get the prophecy, and they deemed it fulfilled. Severus thought it was absolute rubbish to depend on hazy words with many interpretations. "You lot are dunderheads," he sneered. Again, laughter, and again, it was quickly stifled as they realized that they were easily convinced that the prophecy still held true. Inwardly, they cursed their laziness. They couldn't have investigated more ... the fateful Halloween night or the prophecy (it was there all along, ready to be watched by anyone). 

The Malfoy Lord penned the Dark Lord, disgusted with his subservient attitude. It would be absolute wonderful to cast off this submissiveness. It was never befitting of a Malfoy. He made a resolution: write a guide to all future Malfoys about the dangers of enthrallment. 

With that finished, and everything almost done, he went to see his wife and son. 

Narcissa hugged Draco, close to her bosom. Her blue eyes were quick with tears. Her lips trembled as she caressed her son's soft cheek. He was so young and in the middle of a war ... it was despicable. She hung her head, ashamed at herself for not being challenging her husband when he was being foolish. She raised it to see Draco's own shiny silver orbs. 

"I love you, Dray."

He sobbed. "Why are you acting as if you are going to die?" He clung to his mother's robes. "Don't, please, don't."

Lucius swept his beloved and heir into his strong arms. He hushed them and fervently kissed them. "I love you, son," he said gruffly. "Remember, that we are proud of you, and will respect any of your decisions in the future."

Narcissa smiled and wiped her tears. "If you are being foolish, remember, we have portraits of ourselves. Even if we are dead, we can still reprimand you."

"Mum, don't say that."

"Darling," she wiped his eyes and kissed his forehead. "We have to be prepared." Her heart broke as more sobs erupted from him. "We love you so much." She wished there were more words to convey such a complex feeling. It would never be enough. Even as portraits, there would be something lacking ... something vital missing from Draco's life if they died. 

Lucius hugged Draco, bowing his head into the soft mess of his son's hair. He stroked it and wondered where all the time went. It seemed as if it was only yesterday he was dragging his cranky and tired butt out of bed for little Draco. The little family huddled together, crying and professing their love to each other. 

Harry gazed after them wistfully, when he was swept into warm arms. He snuggled into the dark embrace. There were no words needed, not for the man or the boy. They wouldn't even known how to voice them to each other. Father and son in all but law. Harry's green eyes were shimmering with tears as he burrowed into the soft neck. He sobbed quietly, relaxing into the tender touches. He clung harder to Severus, probably bruising him, but they didn't care. The harder they hugged each other, the more love was expressed. 

Remus joined his mate and son (he considered Harry a son of his). He kissed Severus. There was no dominance or submissiveness. He caressed his mate's back. They were equals together. It would always be there, but it was kind of uncomfortable.* 

The other parents kissed their children. Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson, Greengrass, Zabini ... all of them, whether they professed their loyalty to the Dark Lord publicly or not, was there to offer support and backup. Most of them were there to protect their children. 

It was heartening to see most of the Death Eaters turn their backs on the Dark Lord. Self-preservation and all that rot, but it ran deeper than that. They saw their brave children's actions to remove themselves from the Dark Lord's influence as much as they could. It was a wake up call to many when they saw their son or daughter flinch in their presence. They stood proudly, regaining their dignity and pureblood haughtiness, and revoked their vows to the Dark Lord. 

~~~

The time slowly dragged on, with their hearts racing. Harry and Draco hugged each other among the other children. They prayed and tried not to cry - to appear strong. Their parents were out there in their Death Eater regalia to pretend to bow down to the Dark Lord. 

Green and silver eyes met worriedly. They chewed their lips. Their family was finally complete again, and they didn't want to see it broken. 

Silently, they reached out. One by one, they grasped each other's hands. They clung tightly, closed their eyes, and prayed. A silent hum flickered in and out of the room. 

~~~

Pettigrew scuttled into the Manor. It was intimidating. The seemingly never ending expanse of marble and emptiness made him nervous. He licked his lips and clung to the Dark Lord. It was totally dependent on him, as it grew in power. He felt deep repulsion for it, but it also gave him protection. Like the rat he was, he swiftly tapped his way to the study. 

Lucius had messaged him. There was a way to resurrect their Dark Lord. The corpse pale humanoid in his arms shifted and hissed. Its ruby eyes were glancing around. Death Eaters lined the hallway. Their black capes a stark shadow against the white. It smirked. His followers were loyal, and he will reward them for their loyalty. It hissed in laughter, causing Peter to squeak in fright. 

~~~

The children prayed. 

~~~

The massive cherry oak doors swung open. Lucius, clearly recognizable with his blonde hair, wife, and Severus stood as a triad in front of the desk. It was littered with papers and books. A cauldron gently bubbled in the middle of the room. 

Severus stepped forward. He raised his Occlumency shields, imaging it to stretch over his entire body. He felt no pain. He felt no fear. 

"My Lord," he bowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The changes in Severus' and Remus' relationship will be explained further in either a different chapter or as an one shot.


	24. Death Cannot Be Escaped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the time has arrived.

"I have worked tirelessly for your return to occur." Severus cleared his throat, hiding his repulsion at the skinny blob in Peter's shifting arms. "I have researched and spied on Dumbledore, per your order."

It smiled in great glee. It always knew that Severus was a tremendous help to the cause. 

"It was quite serendipitous to have stumbled upon such a book." He waved his hand, a book floated to the diminutive demon. It turned until resting at a picture of a human emerging from a cauldron. It was deformed, taking on reptilian features, but it was whole and powerful. "I have taken the liberty of making the base of the potion and acquiring Potter's blood."

It raised its head in question. Severus' vocal cords rubbed together in what could have been called a laugh (it was really horrified choking). "It was wonderful to have such power over a student, assigning detention." He pursed his lips. He was saddened that he probably would have been blind to the wonderful gift called Harry Potter. He would have ignored the signs of abuse and gladly tortured the boy under such false pretenses. He blinked to wash away his tears. 

"Yesss, Ssseverusss, prossseed [proceed]," it whispered. 

"Peter, place him in the cauldron, if you will."

Lucius used his power as the Lord of the Manor to ward the door from opening. No one would escape the room. They would either come out victorious or dead. 

Narcissa subtly pointed her wand at the rat. She couldn't wait to bring the rat down from his arrogance. There was not an ounce of loyalty within the shifty being. She would be glad to rid the Manor of such filth. 

Severus raised his wand, and his voice rose in cadence of the spell. He chanted under his breath, wandlessly pouring in "Harry's blood." It was really a lot of goldfish blood. Suddenly, he felt heat in his chest. He gasped at such a warm sensation. What was it? His mind remembered after all the time passed, the oath everyone of the Slytherins swore to Harry. He heard murmurings in his head - __let it be successful; please, don't let Mum and Dad die; family is complete finally, don't let it be broken __\- such a plethora of love and pleas filled his chest. His chanting increased and a blinding white light spilled from his wand.

Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other in worry. That wasn't supposed to happen.

The last word of the spell tumbled out. Murky tendrils curled out of the cauldron. Pain filled screams rose in pitch, but suddenly stopped. 

Narcissa glanced at her husband who looked towards his best friend. Severus quickly summoned a jar and capturing the wiggling body. 

Peter stumbled back in surprise. "What did you do?" He shrieked. 

Narcissa smirked and twirled her wand. She cast a full body bind at the rat and cast an animagus blocking spell. Peter squeaked in fright when he saw the glint in the beautiful woman's eyes. 

"Your Lord has just turned into a goldfish."

He spluttered. Eyes shifting, and he opened his mouth to plead for safety, that he was confounded, but he was silenced. 

Lucius cleared his throat, "We will turn you into the Ministry. Sirius has been frothing at the muzzle, so to speak, to get revenge on you. Severus has already made veritaserum for the re-trial I will be pushing for. Sirius will speak of what happened, and he will become free when everyone finds out the truth. You will be Kissed," Lucius smirked in satisfaction. 

"Crabbe! Goyle!" He waved his hand, unlocking the door. "Bring it to the Ministry. Narcissa will accompany you." They plodded in and dragged the protesting, not that anyone could hear him, out of the Manor. 

"I didn't like such filth in the Manor."

"Me either."

They were still in shock. It hadn't fully registered that they defeated the Dark Lord by turning him into a fish. 

Severus cleared his throat in amusement. "Look."

They huddled around the jar. The Dark Lord, now an albino goldfish, was swimming angrily in circles. It crashed against the jar wall when it saw Severus. Little bubbles escaped its mouth. 

"How amusing."

"We have to kill it. We can't risk someone turning the Dark Lord back."

"Of course, but we can enjoy him being in such a helpless state."

They chuckled. 

"We should tell Draco and Harry, and the rest of them."

"We should," Lucius agreed. 

"We can watch him for a few more minutes."

"Agreed."

After a few more minutes. 

"They are probably worried."

Severus hummed and got up from flicking the jar with his finger. 

"Okay, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it seem rushed?
> 
> I had such writer's block for this fic, and I didn't know what to do, and then I got a brilliant idea and this came out. 
> 
> I hoped you guys liked it. 
> 
> The main fic is almost over, but there will probably be one shots dealing with the multiple ships and reactions and thoughts of the more secondary fic. Plus, Dumbledore will be dealt with shortly.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtkvXeAfHe4 ---- look at him swim!


	25. Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about that last chapter. Very idiotic idea. I don't remember writing it.
> 
> And I was reading it over, and I realized how many goldfishes would have to be used for the ceremony ... honestly, I have no idea. But they're tiny beings, so they mustn't have a lot of blood, right? Poor fishes.

Severus let Lucius and Narcissa deal with the aftermath, the joyous children. He could stand only so much. His limbs felt jittery and numb, like pins and needles. He breathed out. 

Oh Merlin. 

He just defeated the Dark Lord. He and that mysterious white light ... He closed his eyes with a softening smile on his lips. He was free. After years of servitude and living with constant paranoia, he was free. He didn't have to teach anymore, instead invest his time with improving and creating new potions - what he loved to do. 

He lifted his head, when he heard footsteps approaching him. He inhaled deeply, held it, and released it after five seconds. "Shouldn't you be celebrating with the others?"

"I wanted to see you were, Severus."

"Fine."

"Don't give me that generic crap, how are you? Truly? The Mind Healer, I talked to him."

"When?"

"I don't know. I was just checking in." Remus frowned and rubbed Severus' thigh. "Don't worry. He didn't reveal anything. I will never infringe on you like that, Severus," the werewolf bowed his head, lips brushing a pale neck. "Just trust me, Severus, and tell me when you are ready."

Severus stroked Remus' hair, dirty blonde and gray locks slipping through his fingers. He smiled sadly. "I'll try."

"Thank you, Severus. I really do appreciate it." Remus looked up. "You are important to me, and I want to base this relationship on something more than being soulmates. I want to get to know you, as a friend, as a lover."

Severus blushed. He didn't deserve such a man. He couldn't reciprocate the words, instead he hugged Remus tightly, hoping that Remus would understand. He felt the numbness leave, igniting a warm feeling like sunshine over his body. It was over, and he was free. He clung to his soulmate, tears washing over his eyes but never falling.

~~~

Harry leaned against Draco. The other Slytherins were goofing off, throwing a party, but Harry wasn't into parties. 

"You can go, you know."

"I would rather stay here with you."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He was glad for Draco. "It's over."

"Yep," Draco muttered, "finally." 

Draco gazed down at Harry who's eyes were slipping close. He was powerful. He knew Harry was responsible for the Thing's radical change, even though he wasn't there personally. They all the white light blaze around Harry, like wings of pure fire. It was the special connection between Harry and Severus. Draco couldn't help but feel childish jealousy. He pushed it down, shaking his head at himself. He was being a prat. Severus needed Harry, just as much as Harry needed Severus. They were good for each other, and he was glad that his godfather had someone to care for. Draco cradled Harry close. He would love him, from one end of the world to the other. There would be nothing that would stop him from loving Harry Potter. 

~~~

Narcissa brushed her hand against Lucius'. He gave her a small smile, eyes sparkling. She knew that man. It was the man she fell in love with and watched him fall from grace, and only because of a small child capable of such forgiveness, did she see the man who stole her heart become an even better man, faults and all. 

She leaned against his broad shoulder, feeling sad. She wished she could have had more children, but she would just have to spoil her grandchildren.

"What are you thinking, love?"

"Grandchildren. The future."

Lucius choked. "Love, they're just boys."

"I know, but I," Narcissa paused and looked up at Lucius. "I just was wishing for more children." She sniffed. "We stopped because of this war."

"I'm sorry, love."

"I know you are." 

"We could always try."

Narcissa shook her head. "I'm too old. I'm tired."

Lucius hugged his wife close, cherishing the warmth of his body. She was right, years ago. She was right. He wished he had listened to the wise words, but he was arrogant and foolish. He could have lost his family, his friends, all for an ideology.

"You're still my beautiful Narcissa."

They hugged each other. 

The war was over. The Dark Lord was dead, chopping to bits, and incinerated. Life was looking up. For once, he could see the light at the end of the tunnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. 
> 
> Lost touch with the feel of this fic. The chapter didn't sit right with me. But it is not abandoned!


End file.
